Compensation
by Mavira
Summary: AU. Severus Snape gets a second chance to go back and live his life again and try to achieve the happy ending with Lily that he never got and while he's back, he has to deal with James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**A/N: I realize that this isn't going to be too original and a bit overdone but I want to try it anyways! I apologize beforehand if I seem to be copying other stories. That's not my intention but with all the others like this, it'll be hard to seem 100% different. I'll try to make this as unique as possible! Thanks for your understanding! **

He could feel the pounding of his fading heart and the string of Nagini's venom. He could also feel himself slowly float away from reality and from Lily's green eyes when he entered a peaceful, black bliss, all pain gone. It was like sleeping. Calm. He'd never been that relaxed in his whole life than he was in those few moments. He would've stayed there forever if it weren't for that damned voice breaking through.

"Severus," the voice called. "Severus."

He tried to ignore the voice and go back to his meditation-like state.

"Severus." The voice said again a bit more urgently this time.

Annoyed, he opened his eyes and glared. Black eyes met electric blue ones and Severus's lip curled angrily. "Dumbledore!"

"Severus," Dumbledore said again. "Severus, listen to me because time's almost up. You have to decide soon." He was irked at Dumbledore but was also curious as to why he was acting like this. He was dead, they both were dead. How could time possible be up? Mystified, Severus shut his mouth and listened.

"You have suffered so much, Severus. More than any man should. And yet, you have sacrificed so much. You have given up your life to save countless others." Dumbledore began. "There is an obscure bit of magic called _compensatia._ It is similar to how a Life Debt works. But instead of there being a debt to another wizard, fate is indebted to the wizard. Compensation. Fate gave you a harder life than most and even though you could've done wrong many times, you didn't. You still came to the light side and did many good deeds. Therefore, because of that imbalance and because you haven't gotten compensated for your deeds, you can choose to relive your life and receive that compensation you missed out on. And that simply means—"

"Second chance," Severus whispered. "I get a second chance."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes! And you have earned it if you want to take it. But you must be quick. You only have a short amount of time to make that choice! You have to decide now if you want to go back. You will retain all your memories and powers and you will be able to choose the point in your life where you want to return to."

Severus swallowed. A second chance. He could go back and fix everything. He could tell Lily that he loved her; he could beg Lily to choose him over Potter.

"Yes. I'm going to relive my life."

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, just choose a time and the magic will do everything else."

Severus closed his eyes. What was the time when he and Lily became the most diverged? When he called her that horrible name? When he called her a mudblood? No. They were already separated by their houses by then. And then he knew exactly what time period he was going to go to and it wasn't to the time when he was fifteen by the lake. No. It was the very first time there had ever been a rift in their friendship. He thought back to memory and could feel his body being transported.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I loved them very much!

Severus landed with a light _thud_ on the Great Hall. He looked around and saw to his satisfaction that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He was standing in the front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat at the staff table in his throne-like chair and McGonagall was holding a long scroll of names while standing next to a stool and a tattered hat. Someone gripped his hand.

"_Sev!_" Lily whispered. Severus squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. Lily tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace because she was so nervous. She was exactly how he remembered her…well younger anyways. Severus couldn't help but stare at her, absorbing everything about her. Especially those green eyes.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily gently pulled her sweaty hand from Severus's and walked up to the stool shakily. Severus watched her sit on the stool and put the hat on her head. It didn't take long. There was really only house that Lily belonged to and that was—

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the Hall.

Lily hopped off the stool, handing back and hat and made her way to the applauding lions. As she passed, she grinned at him and mouthed, "_Good luck!_" He watched her take a seat the Gryffindor table. He wanted to keep staring at her, but well aware that the other nervous first-years were looking around at the others to make sure they weren't being left behind in anything, Severus had to content himself to replaying her smile in his mind.

He discovered that while he was thinking of Lily, Black had gotten Sorted into the Gryffindor along with Lupin and Potter and Pettigrew and that Avery, Mulciber and Rosier were Sorted into Slytherin. Severus guessed that he couldn't change everything.

"Snape, Severus!" McGonagall called his name. He had taken a few steps towards the stool when had tripped. Damn this young body! Severus had forgotten how small he was at eleven years old. He used to be taller and he was used to that! He cursed under his breath, beginning to regret coming back to this specific moment. Ignoring the laughs, he put the hat on his head without the other first years' anxiousness. After all, he'd done this already. He was prepared. He knew exactly where he was going.

"_Severus Snape," _the hat said. "_Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."_

"Me neither." Severus replied honestly. The hat chuckled.

"_There is still only one place for you…_SLYTHERIN!_"_

Severus didn't say anything but was feeling slightly triumphant that Dumbledore's speculation on whether he could be a Gryffindor was wrong. He was no more Gryffindor than Salazar Slytherin himself. The thought made him laugh slightly.

He found Lily's eye and found she was looking at him sadly. He smiled back encouragingly. "_It's okay._" He mouthed back to her. She slowly nodded and then responded, "_If you say so._"

He made his way over to the Slytherin table, taking care not to trip this time over his small body, where he was greeted by Evan Rosier, Silvius Mulciber, Oswald Avery and Lucius Malfoy. Severus looked all four faces knowing that in less than a decade later all four of them would be Death Eaters.

"Severus Snape! Nice to meet you! I 'm Lucius Malfoy, prefect," Lucius stuck his hand out to Severus.

"Hello," he gave a tight nod, shook Malfoy's hand and proceeded to ignore them and the sorting. It seemed like everything was still the same and when Edgar Wilkes plopped down next to him, it just confirmed that.

The sorting ended and Severus realized that nothing had changed sorting-wise. Why did he come back to this particular time? He felt rush of anger at Dumbledore for rushing him like that. If he had more time to think it out then he wouldn't have chosen being eleven with a body that hadn't gone through puberty. But he didn't have time to think and instead just thought of this time impulsively.

Food suddenly appeared in front of him and he loaded his plate. He ate silently, not wanting to join in on the conversation. He didn't want anything to do with Rosier, Wilkes, Avery or Mulciber. _Great!_ Severus thought, stabbing the chicken irritably, _I get a second chance to relive my life only for it be the exact same! _

"Snape! Hey, Snape!"

He looked up from his food and glared. Wilkes, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier just blinked and held back their smiles. Apparently his signature glare that had once been intimidating didn't work with his young body. He stopped, seething. Why? Why? Why did he choose this time? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"What?" Severus asked, dropping the hostility after realizing it didn't so well anymore. Besides, it wouldn't do for the four of them to hate him so early on. Dislike maybe but definitely not hate. He still had seven years with them and they had to share a dorm together. No. He'd better keep the glaring and sarcasm to a minimum.

"What are you? You're not a mud—err, muggle-born? Are you?" Avery hastily changed his wording just in case. Severus gave a small, cold smile at Avery's question.

"No. Half-blood," he responded. He didn't care what they thought. He was proud of being half-blood. Heck, he'd even named himself _Half-Blood Prince_. The Dark Lord himself was half-blood. Being pure-blooded was over-rated, especially since they had started inbreeding with each other. Even more disgusting.

"Oh, uh, that's really…" Avery trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence.

"Interesting?" Mulciber offered. Severus rolled his eyes. Pure-bloods! They just thought the world of themselves! He barely held back his sharp retort by putting another bite of food in his mouth but allowed a scoffing noise to escape.

The four Slytherins glanced awkwardly at each other, none of them saying anything after that little episode. Severus wished he could sit next t o Lily but he couldn't. He had to stay at the Slytherin table and endure this pointless chit-chat about blood purity. He looked over at the Gryffindor table where he saw Lily talking with Lupin and Pettigrew. Both looked relatively the same except for Pettigrew's hand and Lupin's lack of wrinkles and gray hair. Beside them, Potter and Black were taking turns pointing their wands at their goblets and chanting some sort of incantation. Sometimes they would jump in on the conversation only to be snapped at by Lily. Severus just shook his head, disgusted at himself for feeling good when Lily reproached them.

Severus felt a sharp jab in his side and he turned to sneer at Rosier. But Rosier just gave an apologetic shrug and gestured up at the staff table where Dumbledore was talking. It was the same old speech that he gave every year and after working with the old man for fifteen years and having to hear it seven times when he was at school, he tuned him out completely.

"First years! This way!" Lucius Malfoy called, taking control. Severus snorted. Just like Malfoy to want to be in the lead and in power. Severus obediently followed, as he didn't really much choice, to walk away alone would arouse suspicion. So he had to endure Malfoy and his pompous attitude. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and searched for Lily, not finding her, he began to leave.

"Look! It's Snivellus!" Black said maliciously to Potter as both Slytherins and Gryffindors exited the Great Hall. If it wasn't so crowded, Severus would've yanked out his wand and pointed it at him and blasted him to pieces. Instead he settled for "accidently" stomping on Black's foot and following his house-mates. He was at the edge of the dungeon part of the castle when he heard footsteps behind him that sounded like someone running.

"Sev! Hey, Sev! Wait up for a second!" Severus turned around and Lily crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"Hey." He said, returning the hug.

"Oh, Sev, I really thought we'd be in the same house. I really hoped. I even asked the hat for Slytherin but it told me that I wasn't a good fit." Lily was still breathless as she chattered on. "I'm sorry! I know how you don't like Gryffindor. You're not going to stop being friends with me? Are you?"

"Lily, it's okay!" Severus said, amused. "And no, I'm not going to stop being friends with you. That's absurd. Just because we're in different houses that hate each other doesn't mean we have to be enemies."

"That's what that boy Black said," Lily said sadly. "That we're enemies."

Severus grit his teeth and wished he had done more than just stomp on his foot. What a stupid mutt! "That's a lie," Severus said flatly. "Of course we can be friends."

Lily beamed. "Great, Sev! I admit, I was so worried that you wouldn't want to be friends anymore!"

Severus brightened a little at the fact that Frank was still alive, not insane, and prefect of Gryffindor. "I will always be your friend," Severus promised. "No matter what." He thought back to her funeral in Godric's Hollow. He hadn't been able to say anything during the ceremony but he was still there in the back with a Disillusionment Charm cast on himself. He had been the cause of her death but now he could make sure that never happened.

She hugged him again and looked around noticing that the corridor had completely emptied, leaving just the two of them. Lily bit her lip. "Shoot! I was supposed to follow that prefect Frank Longbottom up to the Gryffindor Tower!"

"Miss Evans! Breaking the rules already!" Severus shook his head in mock despair, earning himself a light punch from Lily. He grinned at her expression and then sobered up. "Alright, alright. Um…take that staircase up to the seventh floor and turn left. Keep going straight until you come across a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. You'll need a password but there'll probably be someone out there to help you. There are always two strays or so who stay out." Severus said, remembering the past few times he caught Gryffindors snogging right outside their common room.

Lily gave him one last half-hug and took off towards the staircase. Severus watched her go and took the familiar path down to the dungeons. He had to stop himself from turning left to the Head of House office and rooms and instead turned right where he reached a wall with a skull next to it.

_Damnit!_ Severus cursed. He didn't know the password. Positive that two Slytherins would come out from the shadows from their time alone, he leaned against the wall opposite to the common room entrance, waiting. The wait seemed endless and Severus wondered if he was going to have to sleep in an abandoned classroom with a transfigured blanket and bed when a giggle came from the shadows and out stepped Lucius and Narcissa.

"Oh! Hello!" Narcissa giggled, embarrassed. She clutched Lucius' arm with one hand and smoothed out her skirt and blouse with her other. Severus had forgotten how beautiful she had been. With long blonde hair, blue eyes and her youthful smile, she looked nothing like the Narcissa Severus remembered who had grown wrinkles and spouted gray hair from stress with Voldemort in her house and wreaking havoc in her family.

"Severus Snape," Lucius said, remembering the boy he shook hands with earlier. He too looked much better than the last time Severus had seen him. Without the bruises and cuts from the Dark Lord's beatings, Lucius was the epitome of power. "What are you doing out here?"

"I got lost," Severus lied. "I don't know the password." Lucius narrowed his eyes and seemed, for a moment, like he was going to argue but he didn't and instead he nodded and said, "The password's _boomslang_."

Severus inwardly smiled. Boomslang. Polyjuice Potion. Severus repeated the password and entered the common room when the wall allowed him to.

When he walked in, he noticed that nothing had changed. Nothing at all. Even more furious with himself, he trekked up to his dorm and flung the door open. Rosier was already in bed with the curtains closed on one bed and Wilkes, Mulciber and Avery had claimed their beds already which left Severus with the one on the left side. No change there either.

"Where were you?" Mulciber asked from his own bed where Avery and Wilkes gathered.

"None of your business," Severus replied in a clipped tone. He kicked his shoes off and rummaged through his stuff looking for his sleep pants and shirt. He found them and ran his hands over his the worn material. He hadn't worn rags in over twenty years. It would be a hard change to go back to, feeling poor and inadequate. He gave a small sign and changed out of his robes and into the sleepwear, aware that the other three Slytherins still had their eyes on him.

"Jeez, Snape, what'd we ever do to you?" Mulciber asked, an edge in his tone. Severus turned to him and stared, wondering what to say. Tell him that they were Death Eaters and that Mulciber eventually grew up to be in Voldemort's Inner Circle and tell Rosier that he died while being a Death Eater?

Severus just shrugged and decided it was safer not to answer and to ignore the offended look in Mulciber's eyes. He climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus?"

Severus opened his eyes and blinked. The light was strong and blinding. It took a few minutes for him to adjust to the light. "Dumbledore?" he asked, sitting up. Dumbledore offered his help and Severus took it, pulling himself up to a standing position.

"Severus," Dumbledore said again. "You get a second chance."

"I know." Severus said, keeping the annoyance out of his voice. "I know. But so far it's not like it really matters. Everything is still the same."

"Everything is still the same now." Dumbledore said. "But, Severus, you have the power of the future in your hands. You have a chance to change everything. Don't you understand? You get to relive your life! You can prevent events from happenings and you can create new ones."

"You're wrong, Dumbledore," Severus said gruffly. "Everything is still the same. I'm still a Slytherin and Lily's still a Gryffindor and Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin are still insufferable as usual."

"So? Change it!" Dumbledore urged. "_Compensatia _allows you to return with your memories and powers so you can live a better life than you did before. It doesn't change everything, like the sorting. It's like a time-turner. You've gone back in time. The people around you will still be the same and previous events still happened but you can still change the future by using your past memories and your magic to change the present. If you don't want to be bullied by James and Sirius, change it! If you don't want to lose Lily, make it so that you don't! You regret the Dark Mark? Well, don't take it!"

Severus began to understand more now. Things were still going to be similar to his past life but he could now change this new one and get what he had missed out on the first one life. He could change the events so that Voldemort wouldn't go after Lily because he never would've received the prophecy. He could even change the sequence of events so that Potter and Lily never married, if he played his cards right.

"Just follow your instincts, Severus," Dumbledore said gently, his blue eyes twinkling. He placed a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder. "I highly doubt you'll make the same mistakes again." With that, he gave a smile he began to fade.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus woke with a start. He swallowed. He could change everything. He could make new things happen because he knew the repercussions of some paths. He had the power to fix his mistakes and to be a new person. And this time, he wouldn't screw it up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I loved them very much!

When Severus woke up the next morning, he saw that the other boys had already gone down to breakfast. He felt a little lighter after his chat with Dumbledore that night. He went over to his trunk and got ready for the day. He found his new Slytherin tie and scarf on the chair near his bed. He ran his fingers over the silky silver and green material and put the tie on. It was weird being a student here after being a teacher and Headmaster.

He grabbed his school bag and began to head up to the Great Hall. Inside he saw that Lily had already taken her place with the lions and decided not to go up and talk to her since that would require coming face-to-face with Potter and Black, which he didn't want to do. He wanted to avoid those four at all costs. The less they saw of each other, the better.

"Snape," Rosier greeted him when he sat down. "Here's your schedule. Slughorn already came and passed them out." Severus took his schedule and shoved it into his bag with a word of thanks.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Evan asked suddenly. Severus became aware that Mulciber, Avery and Wilkes had stopped their own conversation to hear what the answer would be. No doubt they were angry at him for rejecting their friendship. But they too looked curious.

"Fine," Severus responded indifferently.

"You sure? Because you were thrashing around." Evan Rosier looked very concerned but Severus wasn't fooled. Rosier was clever and smart. In the old world, he was so good that he had been a match for Mad-Eye Moody. Severus remembered that Rosier had played dumb and quiet for six years until he had joined the Death Eaters. Then he had shocked everyone when he single-handedly took down four Aurors.

"Yeah, must've been the chicken I ate last—"

"Hey, Sev!" Lily said, bounding up to him. Severus looked at her, startled that she had come over and he hadn't realized. Damn you for distracting me, Rosier! Severus thought. He arranged his features so they looked pleased instead of cross. It wouldn't do to make her think _she_ had brought his bad mood on.

"Hey, Lily," Severus greeted her. Severus looked at the eggs on his plate and decided he wasn't hungry anymore. Besides, being with Lily definitely outweighed being glared at by Slytherin dorm-mates. He got up from his spot and grabbed his bag. Lily grabbed his hand and led him outside and away from the mutinous looking Slytherins. He'd face them later. Besides, that was his mistake last time: he spent too much time with them and not enough with Lily. He was determined not to do that this time around.

They walked in silence around the Hogwarts grounds until they came upon a gigantic rock at the edge of the lake under a tree. They sat down on the large rock and watched the rising sun had cast an orangey glow on the lake. It was warm for a September morning and the leaves above whistled with the little breeze.

"What class do you have?" Lily asked, breaking the silence, looking at her schedule. Severus frowned. He hadn't even looked since he had been distracted with Rosier's question. He reached down into his bag near the rock and pulled the crumpled parchment. He looked at it once. It was still the same.

"Herbology," Severus answered, passing her the schedule. She looked at it and then took hers out and compared it.

"Oh, nice. I have Defense against the Dark Arts," Lily said. "We have Charms and Potions together."

Severus thought it was a bit funny that the two classes that they had together were the ones she was the best at. At first he thought it was something that _Compensatia _thought up but then just decided that it must've been just luck. Potion classes were almost always Gryffindors and Slytherins and so was Charms.

"Oh look, Severus! It's the giant squid!" Lily grabbed his arm and pointed, to a long tentacle in the water. Severus grinned and watched the tentacle as it seemed to wave to them. When it was done waving at them, it sunk back into the water and Severus and Lily were left to admire the sun, which was now slightly above the mountain tops, and the peacefulness of the lake until the bell rang.

Lily dashed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts and Severus made his way to Herbology greenhouses. He didn't have to spend his time looking at each greenhouse number like the other first years simply because he had to come down to the greenhouse many times for leaves or juices from the plants. When he made it into the first year greenhouse, he found several irate Slytherins. Ignoring the looks he was getting from the other Slytherins, he found a space and put his bad down. Four Slytherins had walked up to him, Mulciber, Wilkes and two girls, Adriana Bole and Vivian Higgs. Apparently word had gotten around quickly that Severus Snape had a muggle-born friend and intended to keep her and as expected, they weren't thrilled.

"So you think you're better than us because of your friend?" Mulciber sneered, confronting him right away. "She's a _Muggle-born_, right?"

"Yes," Severus answered stiffly, knowing exactly what Mulciber wanted to say instead of 'muggle-born' and almost dared him to say it. "Is there a problem?"

"Severus," Adriana Bole said, a small and pretty girl whom Severus once had a minor crush on in his other life. "It's not a problem exactly but you're a _Slytherin_! You should be putting your house loyalties before her. Besides—"

"Besides, what?" Severus asked harshly. He knew that's what he was supposed to do. He'd done it the first time around! He'd put Mulciber, Avery, and all the other Slytherins first on his list to try and feel accepted because that was the Slytherin way and look where that got him. Slytherins stuck together no matter what since all the other houses had some grudge against them. But not this time. He had promised that to himself. He would always, _always_ put Lily first. Once they understood that, the better it would be for all of them.

Mulciber never got to reply because Professor Sprout appeared in her dirt-covered clothes and silenced the class.

Severus got along easily in the class. Most of the fungi and herbs Sprout went over were very common in potions and healing. These were the basics. And when Professor asked a harder question, Severus raised his hand.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Fluxweed, also known as _Isanthus brachiatus_ is a member of the mint family, false pennyroyal. If picked during a full moon, it can be used in Polyjuice Potion. It's also native to the States and has is endangered in some areas." Severus answered automatically, easily recalling how he'd had to wait over a month one time to get fluxweed imported and delivered to him because of shortages.

"Good, very good," Professor Sprout said, eyebrows high. Polyjuice wasn't properly introduced until sixth year even though Severus had always told his other years about it. "Ten points to Slytherin."

Severus watched the expressions of dislike change expressions of expressions of shock to expressions of hatred. Clearly they weren't happy with being shown up by a half-blood who had a muggle-born friend. After all, he was a savage half-blood, who shouldn't know anything. Well, guess he'd have to prove them wrong.

"How in Merlin's name did you know that?" Rosier asked him as they walked up to History of Magic when the bell rang. Severus shrugged.

"I read it somewhere." Severus replied vaguely and they descended into silence that dragged on forever.

"I don't have a problem with your friendship with that muggle-born," Evan Rosier finally said. Severus glanced sideways at Rosier to see if he was serious or not. "I told my father and he told me that Eileen Prince used to be his friend. But she married a muggle. I don't blame you. You had to keep yourself attached to the magical world somehow, right? And while you were in the muggle world, you found her and, realized that she was magic and hooked onto her. So, yeah, I don't blame you. I would probably do the same if my mother married a muggle."

Severus was about to snap back at Rosier but decided not. He was at least trying to understand and be friendly even if his words had a certain contemptuous tone to them. They reached the History of Magic classroom and Rosier opened the door for him and allowed him to go first. _What's he playing at? And when did he have a chance to talk to his father?_ Severus wondered. Evan Rosier didn't play nice unless he got something out of it.

"Thanks," Severus managed to say, steeping inside and taking a seat off to the side of the classroom. He brushed stray dirt off of his hands and bent down to get parchment, quill and ink. He had to at least look like he didn't already know anything. He was aware that Rosier had taken a seat next to him and aware that Adriana Bole and every other Slytherin was now sitting far away from him.

Professor Binns entered through the board and began to drone on starting with Egypt's goblin's war. He knew it was boring from personal experience and when he heard his students talk in the corridors or before class, but he had forgotten just how boring History of Magic. He literally wanted to boil his head in pumpkin juice. He jotted down some major points in Binns' lecture but other than that, kept much attention on Binns as he would grass. Beside him, Rosier had assumed a glossy-eyed, slumped position.

When the bell rang, everyone seemed to jolt themselves awake and realize it was lunchtime. While they made it down to the Great Hall, Severus had to listen to the prattle of Even Rosier. Severus couldn't ever remember Rosier being nice to him. Ever. He had become close buddies with Mulciber the first day. Actually, now that Severus thought about it, he realized that Mulciber, Rosier, Wilkes and Avery used to be the Slytherin counterparts to the Gryffindor Marauders. Severus must've done something to create this rift between Rosier and the other three. This must be what Dumbledore say when he could change the future by changing the present.

"Boring! I mean does he even realize he's dead? I never thought history was that dull!" Rosier ranted as they took their seats at the Slytherin table. Severus merely nodded and made a few noises of agreement. When Mulciber, Avery and Wilkes all glared at him from down the table, Rosier shrugged. "They'll get over it. Mulciber's just used to being a favorite."

Severus didn't doubt that. Mulciber was used to be liked. The Mulciber Severus used to know was a popular guy. He was good looking, smart and talented on the Quidditch pitch. When he joined Voldemort's ranks he was still popular. Severus didn't think any of that had changed.

"I'd better head up, we have Charms with the Gryffindors next." Severus broke in and grabbed his bag. He got up. "See you later." As he left, he caught Lily's eye and she too got up with her book bag and followed him out. They began to walk up the stairs together as Lily talked about her day.

"Sev! This morning has been the most exciting morning I've ever had!" Lily exclaimed. "Defense Against the Dark Arts was a little slow since the professor just talked about why defense is important but Transfiguration. I couldn't believe it! Professor McGonagall turned her desk into a large animal called a hippogriff. And then we tried to turn matches into needles. And guess what, Sev? I managed to get mine! I mean, it still looked like a match but the red part at the end was pointy! I didn't think I would because it's a lot harder than I thought it would be! But I was the second one to get it!"

Severus watched Lily's face. It was flushed with joy and animated as she talked about magic. He knew that Lily did a lot of accidental magic compared to others and he knew that his stories of magic had only fueled her excitement. Now seeing magic done by a wand was making her burst with enthusiasm.

"That's great, Lily," Severus pulled a genuine smile. "You'll be top of the class for sure."

Lily gave him a strange look and then responded with, "We'll see."

"Stand back, Lily, Snape's a Slytherin." Potter said loudly. Severus narrowed his eyes at his old rivals. They hadn't changed. As much as Severus wished it, they were exactly the same: Black and Potter taking charge, Lupin doing absolutely nothing to stop it and pathetic Pettigrew in the background cheering or laughing. They were still as arrogant and obnoxious as he remembered them.

"Potter, move on," Lily snapped. "You and Severus met for two minutes on the train. Get over it! You're stupider than I thought if you think houses make a difference!"

Potter and Black opened their mouths to respond when Lupin shook his head and pointed to the incoming Slytherins who had clearly heard the conversation going on beforehand. Mulciber and his two lackeys walked up to Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew and glared threateningly at them. It worked because Potter backed off to the other side of the hallways and waited for Flitwick to open the door to his classroom and admit them. Seconds later, they were all filing into the classroom.

"I'm not indebted to you, Mulciber," Severus replied quietly, slightly irked. "I didn't ask you to fight my battles."

"You're right, you're got little your _muggle-born_ friend fighting your battles, huh?" Mulciber whispered into his ear when they entered the Charms classroom. Severus's anger was boiling over. He didn't want anything to do with Mulciber. He thought he had made that clear last night when Mulciber had tried to talk to him and be friendly. He didn't want his help and he certainly didn't want Mulciber's friendship, which would just include Severus standing in the shadows while Mulciber order him around. It wouldn't be unlike Draco Malfoy and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

He felt Lily's hand in his and the anger began to evaporate little by little. They took seats next to each other, which was nice because otherwise Severus would've been alone or worse, with Rosier. But Rosier had taken a seat next to Wilkes.

Severus remembered Charms as bearable because it had a fair amount of use but like most of his classes recently, he found it boring and dreadful having to re-learn the basics.

"We'll just go over the theory today, but later on we'll actually try the Levitation Charm!" Professor Flitwick told them.

And as much as that annoyed him, Severus couldn't dislike Flitwick after working with him for so long. The same seemed to apply to Minerva McGonagall too, he found out during his transfiguration class the next day. Despite her stern manner, Severus found that he still genuinely cared for her. The last time he had seen her, she had been throwing curses and knives at him in a corridor late at night.

"Maybe if we all really work at it, we can transfigure Snape into a worm," Mulciber sneered from behind while he tried to transfigure his match into a needle.

"Lay off, guys," Rosier said, sitting at Severus's side. Mulciber narrowed his eyes and held his wand until Severus was sure he was going to break it in half.

He sighed, knowing that Potter and Mulciber and their little gangs would be after him sooner or later when there wasn't anyone around. Until then he'd leave them alone, like he planned on doing in the first place, but if they made a move, so would he. He'd only been at Hogwarts for two days and already had Gryffindor and Slytherin against him.

"Now all I need is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff after me," He grumbled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Again, thank you for everyone who reviewed!

Able to levitate his feather and transfigure a quill into a stick, he became top of the class effortlessly. His favorite class, of course, was Potions. He was easily the best without working at it. He managed to brew a potion to cure boils in record time. He was an instant favorite to Professor Slughorn along with Lily. They sat next to each other at the same work table and often had the best potions in the whole class without even trying. He had a hard time keeping a low profile in this class just because it came so natural to him and it was something he loved so much. And despite his will to dumb down his skills, he just had a hard time doing it. He'd been a spy, lied to Voldemort without detection and was the youngest Potions Master. He could not just play dumb. It just wasn't him. He resolved to always have a book of spells or potions or charms with him to make it _look_ like he was just learning everything now and didn't really know it.

Severus also didn't know how but he had somehow managed to get through a month of Mulciber and Potter's taunts and scornful remarks. For the most part, he was able to ignore them because they didn't mean anything. They were just words and when he worked as a teacher, he heard much worse things being said to him and behind his back. And as the Dark Lord's right-hand, even worse things were said. And none of them bothered him. Just words. There only one word that still got under his skin and that word was—

"Snivellus!" Potter said cruelly. Behind him, Pettigrew snorted with laughter. Hatred and anger boiled inside of him. Snivellus. That horrid name. That terrible name. Mulciber and Avery, who had just come from dungeons to get dinner, stopped to watch. Of course they wouldn't lift their hands or wands to help him after he rejected their friendship; they would watch him get pummeled. Severus felt his patience for stupid people and their need to bully others slip. He had tried to control himself and not lash out. He tried to ignore them and their words. He had tried to walk away and just ignore it but with that horrible name, all thoughts shattered instantly.

Severus saw Lupin in the back trying to get Potter and Black to leave but Potter and Black just shrugged him off and Lupin retreated to the side where he watched the bout begin. While Severus admired this, he wished Lupin would have more of a backbone with his friends and wouldn't just stand for getting shrugged off like that.

At least he was better than pathetic Pettigrew. Out of every Death Eater, out of every person Severus could hate, it was Pettigrew. Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters that one night. _He_ was the one who was the Secret-Keeper. _He_ was the one who led Voldemort to Lily. _He_ was just as responsible for Lily's death as Voldemort. He stopped himself before started casting Unforgivables at the rat-man. He turned back towards his current problem. Potter and Black.

"He was so ugly when he was born that his own mother didn't even want him." Black scoffed.

"That's because he's so stupid," Potter laughed scornfully.

"Except you'd think that with all that ego, you could buy _yourself_ some brains," Severus countered, his mind searching frantically for a spell that a first year could perform. He couldn't do anything extreme or else explain why he could perform advanced magic but he could definitely give them a taste of what it felt like to be on the receiving end. He pulled his wand out and pointed it at Potter. He was so done with being bullied. Like Dumbledore said that one night. He could change it.

"Sniv—" Potter began but Severus cut him off.

"Say it!" Severus snarled, advancing with his wand out. His eyes were narrowed and his face was contorted into fury. He wasn't going to relive his life with the same humiliating nickname. "I dare you!" Potter and Black their wands out too, but in defense, not offense. But he was ready for them when they did. And if they did attack him, well, he had fought many battles in his other life and had won nearly all of them. He could definitely take on two first year boys who could barely shoot sparks from their wands.

Not this time. No, this time, Severus was in control and he was going to nip this bullying thing in the bud _now_. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mulciber and Wilkes whisper something and trade a few coins.

"Jeez, Snape," Black said, "We were only joking…no need to get hysterical."

"Yeah?" Severus hissed. "Well, it wasn't very funny and I didn't laugh!"

Potter raised his wand and aimed it at Severus but before he could utter a jinx, Severus disarmed him. Potter's wand flew somewhere but Severus wasn't paying attention to it. Black was getting ready to hex him.

"_Expelli—_" Black began.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Severus quickly shouted, aiming his wand at Black. He felt incredibly stupid for shouting out the spell as he hadn't done that in years but he knew, better than others, that he had to act like a first year. And a first year didn't know how to do nonverbal spells. Not even Voldemort was that good. Black fell backwards onto his back, still as a block of wood.

"_Furnunculus!" _Snape shouted as Potter had somehow gotten a hold of his wand and was trying to disarm him. Potter gasped as the spell hit him and he immediately became covered in boils. Severus didn't think that _Furnunculus _was a spell a first year would know but at this point, he really didn't care.

Severus turned towards Mulciber, Avery and Wilkes and spat, "Do you have a problem with me?"

"No." Mulciber stared at Black's frozen form and Potter's boiled covered one and shook his head. He gave a weak smile, "We're cool."

Severus gave a tight nod, inwardly wondering if Mulciber meant it, and turned back towards Potter and Black half expecting to see Pettigrew or Lupin attack him. But neither did, instead there was a loud intake of breath as McGonagall came into the circle. One sweep of her eyes told her everything she needed to know. It was then that Severus noticed just how big the crowd had gotten. He didn't realize how close it was to dinner and standing co close to the Great Hall, of course he was going to attract attention.

"Break it up," she said, shooing the crowd of students towards the Great Hall. "Shoo, get away from here." Reluctantly, Mulciber and his crew and Lupin and Pettigrew cleared out with the rest of the students. Soon it was only him, Black and Potter standing in front of a cold and icy McGonagall.

"_Finite Incantatem." _McGonagall said, pointing her wand at Black. "Explain."

"Well, James and I were just coming down for dinner and then Snape just hexed us! No warning at all!" Black said. Severus felt his face become warm, not with embarrassment, but with anger. How dare Black pin this on him? And he knew that McGonagall _was_ going to pin this on him because she always did before. Her precious lions couldn't do anything wrong, ever, in her mind. Not this time. Not this time.

"Perhaps, Professor, we should get some witnesses." Severus suggested frigidly. "Because then they can attest that it was Potter and Black who started it. Potter and Black have been harassing me for ages. And today I just protected myself from it."

McGonagall looked torn from protecting her lions or protecting the student who had top marks in her class and normally behaved. She gazed down at all three of them and came to a decision at last. "Alright then, detention, Potter, Black and Snape. Twenty points, each, for fighting from both houses. And another twenty points from Gryffindor for instigating the fight. Fighting is not tolerating at Hogwarts. If you have a problem with each other you use _words and talk it out_." Severus curled his lip at that idea. Words! How absurd! He could no more talk it out with Black and Potter than sprout branches and turn into a tree.

"Potter, best get yourself up to the Hospital Wing before those boils get worse." Shooting dark looks at Severus, both Black and Potter left the scene. Severus groaned softly. That left him alone with Minerva McGonagall, who could become very nasty. He stared up at his former colleague.

"Mr. Snape." McGonagall paused. "That was advanced magic for a first year. Do you know that?"

"No, Professor." Severus said. Best idea, play stupid and hope to get away soon while he was still unscathed.

"I'll notify Professor Slughorn about your detention. You will serve it with him." she finally said. She gave him a hard stare and pursed her lips as if trying to figure him out. Top student, quiet, and talented and a _Slytherin_. He could tell to be careful around McGonagall now. She would be watching him a lot more now.

Severus nodded politely and made his way to the Great Hall. When he reached the Slytherin table, he was met with an enthusiastic Evan Rosier.

"Way to go! You really showed them!" Rosier applauded, pounding him on the in what Severus guessed was supposed to be an affectionate manner. He allowed a grin to pass by his face. Severus had taken a spoonful of what looked like a casserole when Malfoy swept in and sat next to him.

"Snape!" Lucius said. "Didn't know you had that in you!"

"Yeah, well…" Severus trailed off. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want Lucius Malfoy's praise. Malfoy was the one who first suggested and encouraged Severus to become a Death Eater in the first place. Being friends with Malfoy could only lead to horrible endings.

Suddenly, feeling a strange sensation that someone was watching him, he glanced up at the staff table and met Dumbledore's gaze. Quickly, Severus Occluded before Dumbledore could trespass into his mind. He averted his eyes back to his table but didn't miss Dumbledore's startled expression. _Crap!_ Severus thought. _I've gotta stop giving myself away like that!_

"Where'd you even learn that?" Lucius asked continued. "Did someone teach you?"

"No. I taught myself." Severus shook his head.

"Have you ever thought—" Lucius began but Severus cut him off.

"Excuse me." He got up as he had just seen Lily getting up and leaving. He grabbed a chunk of bread for later and went up to her. He could hear his house-mates' disapproval but no one said anything out loud just in case they became the target for his next _Furnunculus _spell. Lily had a faraway look in her eyes and when Severus caught up to her, she blinked for a few moments and her expression became sharp.

"Severus," Lily said. "What happened? Potter and Black are in the Hospital Wing. That's what everyone is saying. And they're saying it's your fault. What happened?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere private?" Severus asked, nearly begging because he could still feel Slytherin and Gryffindor eyes on him and was feeling self-conscious. Lily nodded and led him out to the rock by the lake they had sat on before class the first morning.

"Well?" Lily demanded when they were comfortably seated. "What happened?"

"Potter, Black and I, we fought—don't look at me like that!" Severus said, exasperated. "You know, Potter, he doesn't quit. He just keeps going like a broken record"— Lily gave a small smile at the muggle reference— "But anyways, today was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I just kind of snapped. And I shot the first spells I could think of at them."

"Where'd you even find those spells?" Lily asked. "They aren't in any of our books; I skimmed through them before the term started."

"One of my mother's books," Severus answered, trying to keep as close to the truth as he could without revealing his past life.

"Oh, well, okay. I guess that makes sense." Lily sighed. "I'm glad you got Potter off your back...even though you had to injure him in the process. Why couldn't you have just told a teacher?"

"Because they wouldn't listen," Severus muttered bitterly, old memories of them dismissing the idea that Potter and Black were bullies coming to the forefront of his mind. Severus really didn't understand how the teachers could be blind. "It's better that I ended it now than let it continue for years."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lily agreed a little reluctantly. "I'm sorry it happened to you and I am glad that you ended it."

He nodded. He picked at the piece of bread he'd brought with him and started pinching bits off of it and throwing it into the ground. They watched a little flock or blue birds come down from the tree above the peck at the bits of bread.

"Will you teach me?"

"What?" Severus asked, startled, pulling his eyes from an intriguing blue bird. He didn't expect that.

"Will you teach me the spells?" Lily repeated, looking hopeful. He opened his mouth to tell her that she wouldn't want him as a teacher and she didn't need to know the spells yet. Severus caught her green eyes and cursed. Damn those green eyes! They could beg him to go to hell (not that they ever would) and he'd go.

"Sure, if that's what you want," Severus replied cautiously. "But I'm not exactly patient."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be perfect." Lily assured him. If only she knew how imperfect of a teacher he was.

They watched the lake again in silence (as the birds had gone back to the tree), Lily laid her head against his shoulder and he felt a shock of happiness run through his body. If only she knew the truth, that the guy sitting next to her wasn't eleven but was actually forty. Severus felt lecherous. He was so old and she was still so young and innocent. He just sat there for the longest time with her. Not thinking of anything in particular just feeling her presence. _I love you!_ Severus wanted to scream. But he didn't because proclaiming his love for her would definitely freak her out. So they sat here, on their large rock and watched the leaves fall, the owls hunt and the sun set.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus knocked on the door and poked his head in to see if Slughorn was even there. Slughorn looked up from his desk and shuffled towards the doorway.

"Severus!" Slughorn beamed, pulling him into a half-hug and leading him into his office at the same time. "Professor McGonagall told me you'd be here at six!"

Severus looked at the block behind his professor. It was just about seven. "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor," Severus quickly apologized, feeling his heart pound. "I thought the note said seven."

"Six, seven, no difference, really," Slughorn said dismissively, waving his fat hand around. Severus glanced around the office and felt a pang of what he denied as sadness. This used to be his old office. He'd actually liked this one better than the Defense Against the Dark Arts office he occupied or the Headmaster's office.

"What a fantastic _Furnunculus_ Charm! I've been trying to supply Madam Pomfrey potions all day!" Slughorn chuckled. "Why, I've never had a student do that charm with such vigor! And the way you brew! You're a natural! No first year's done better! You'll go far, Severus"

"Erm, sir?" Severus asked, not wanting Slughorn to go on ranting about favorites and past favorites and how he'd get in the world. "The detention?"

"Oh, yes!" He looked around thoughtfully. "Let's see, I need to get those lizards skins, that shouldn't be too hard." He led Severus into the potions lab where had a bucket of dead lizards soaking in some sort of solution. He already knew how to get the skin off a lizard but he allowed Slughorn to teach him anyways. "Really all you've got to do it cut and they'll pull right off."

Severus was used to de-skinning lizards. He did it many times before and even thought it seemed gross to some, he found it mind-relieving. Really, this wasn't a horrible detention at all. And it was well worth it if it got Potter and Black off his chest. Well worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Really?" A high, cold voice said, speaking to the kneeling man in front of him.

"Yes, my Lord." The man replied. "He was there and saw everything."

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. "Keep an eye on him. The last thing I want is Dumbledore getting him. He could make all the difference."

"Yes, my Lord."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

"Alright, everyone walk up to your broom and say _up!" _Madam Duvall said. She made hand gestures and everyone walked up to their broom. Tension was thick seeing as Severus had only fought Potter and Black a few days before. Both glared heatedly at him but neither made any move or said anything to him…yet. Severus didn't doubt that Potter and Black would be after him again. They would want revenge for the lost house points that made them unpopular with the other Gryffindors who had been in the lead before the fight.

Severus walked up to his broom. "_Up!_" He commanded it. The broom flew to his hand immediately and with such force that he thought he was going to be knocked to the ground. That hadn't happened last time and so he awarded himself with a small smile and looked around. Potter had gotten his, of course, and so had a large handful of the Slytherins after a few tries, most of them had grown up with brooms. He watched Lily struggle a little with her broom across from him. It would half-way in the air and then flop back down onto the ground. He caught her green gaze and mouthed, "_Relax!"_ She nodded and tried again. It still didn't work. Severus looked around; there were still a fair number of people who hadn't gotten their broom into their hand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" S_everus though, pointing a finger at Lily's broom in what he hoped wasn't seen by others. It was such a simple levitation charm that he could do it wandless and nonverbal. The broom soared into her hand and she looked stunned but delighted.

"Whoa!" she grinned, looking triumphant. "Look at that!" He promised himself that he'd never tell her that she helped her.

When the class had all gotten their brooms their hands nearly ten minutes later, Madam Duvall instructed them to mount their brooms. Severus did. He wasn't bad at flying on a broom, but it was one thing he'd had to work at though. The last time he had been on a broom was when he refereed that Quidditch match. But if he had a choice, he would fly without a broom—even if it was classified as the Dark Arts. Otherwise, he preferred Apparition or Floo as methods of travel.

"Now!" The flying professor called and there was a _swoosh!_ as Severus kicked from the ground and into the air. It still felt unnatural to him and he wanted to fly without a broom but at least he was adequate.

He urged the broom forward and flew besides Lily. "If you told your hands out a little farther and grip it lighter, it'll help." He suggested. Lily didn't respond but peeled her hands off the broom and replaced them. "Now just tilt the broom upwards a little and lean forward a little."

Lily shot him a terrified look before doing exactly that. She moved slowly at first and as she slowly got a feel for flying and how it felt, she gained confidence. Severus looked around; she was still doing better than most, like Wilkes or Pettigrew. She let out a shriek of laughter as she swooped in the air. She slowly began to gain momentum and speed. "Come on, Sev! Let's go higher!"

Lily pushed her broom upwards until she was flying as high as the Quidditch pitch stands. Severus went up to join her. Together they soared in aimless circles. "Oh! I never thought flying would feel this great!" Lily exclaimed. "This is unbelievable! Oh, look, Sev! It's like magic!" Severus laughed at their joke they'd shared since they were nine when he'd told her she was a witch.

"Hey, Sirius! Check this out!" Potter called to Black. He took control of his broom and shot into the air, making a loop. On his way back down, he smashed right into Lily, knocking her off of her broom.

"Ahhhhh!" Lily screamed as she fell.

Severus saw the whole thing in slow motion. Quickly he arranged the broom and darted down like a bullet. She was falling. He had to catch her. Madam Duvall had her back turned when Lily fell and was therefore slow and didn't react quick enough. She had her wand out but Lily was falling too fast and if the flying professor did manage to hit her with decelerating charm, it wouldn't be enough. Lily would still hit the ground hard. One hand on the broom handle and one outstretched, he pushed his broom to the limit. He needed to catch her or else…and he didn't want to think about the or else.

Closer. Closer. Closer. He was so close. They were almost to the ground. He had to get her soon. He pushed himself further up the broom to get him closer to her and swiped at the air. To his surprise, he caught onto something. He grabbed it and hung onto it. It was her arm. He wasn't particularly strong but he guessed that because they were freefalling, they weighed a little less. He pulled the broom up to stop and pulled her on behind him. They were too close to the ground. The broom didn't pull up fast enough. Severus whipped his wand out and pointed it at the ground, casting a cushioning charm just in case they were higher up than he estimated. A few seconds later; they hit the ground. Severus felt himself hit the ground hard but it didn't hurt as much because of the charm, it was like sinking into a dozen pillows made of flour.

"Potter! You are so stupid! You almost killed her! You are an arrogant—" he didn't know who was yelling but it sounded female and it didn't sound like Lily. He caught his breath and opened his eyes to see one of Lily's Gryffindor friends yelling. What was her name? Kara Lyman. That's right. Muggle-born as well. Her voice was so loud that people on the moon would be able to hear.

"You okay?" Severus asked, turning towards Lily. She nodded, still shaken but otherwise unharmed.

"Thank you, thank you so much, Severus," Lily said, embracing him. He tried to steady her trembling. "That was pretty scary, I thought I was going to die." _Not on my watch_ Severus thought.

"I think—gahh!" He gasped at the pain in his left arm and Lily released him quickly, looking worried. He thought that the cushioning charm would have prevented this. Apparently it did. But he'd landed on it wrong.

"I think my arm is broken." Severus said when Madam Duvall came over, after fighting through the crowd of first years.

She knelt down, examining it herself. "Oh, looks like you're right. To the hospital Wing. Off you go then. Miss Evans, you too—that'll be enough, Miss Lyman— twenty points from Gryffindor for carelessness, Mr. Potter, if you cannot control yourself on the pitch, you will no longer be allowed on it." Duvall said. "And, I suppose I ought to award twenty points to Slytherin to Mr. Snape."

Severus hauled himself to his feet and grasped Lily's hand. He glanced over at Potter and Black who looked ashen. Potter caught Severus' eye but he couldn't hold the gaze and his dropped to the ground, staring at his feet instead. Severus nudged Lily who was glaring at them and they hurried into the Hospital Wing. "Thanks again." Lily said. Severus just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Quidditch!" Madam Pomfrey grumbled, patting some ointment onto Lily's large bruise on her shoulder blade. Severus relaxed in the bed next to hers, his arm in a sling, still mending a little since the nurse had only just cast the healing spell. "I say, that sport should be banned! It's dangerous! I treat more Quidditch injuries in here than anything else combined!" She finished dabbing the thick, smelly ointment into her skin and left, telling Lily not to move too much.

"Sev, I'm pretty sure you saved my life. Thank you." Lily said, holding his hand in hers. "I owe you."

"No, you don't." Severus said firmly. He was about to say more on the subject but closed his mouth as Lyman rushed in. She was completely out of breath and had flopped onto Lily' bed huffing.

"Lily, Lily, are you okay?" She glanced at Lily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a small bruise." Lily smiled and greeted her friend. Severus thought that Lily was being very generous with the word 'small' but he kept his mouth shut and just blocked the conversation out. They were talking about girl things that he didn't really care about. He honestly didn't care what Kara thought…until he heard Potter's name. He was curious to hear what she had to say about him.

"James is with Professor McGonagall right now. I hope she's expelling him. That was really stupid of him to try that flip-thing. He knew that a lot of us hadn't ever been on a broom. He should've been more careful. I heard Remus yelling at him too." Kara said with a dark look. Severus snickered slightly. The werewolf was having a go at Potter. He wondered if the Marauders would exist this time around. It didn't sound like they were close buddies but there was still time.

"Severus?" Kara turned to him and smiled. He looked up at the sound of his name. "That was a really brave thing you did back there."

"Thank you," Severus said, tipping his slightly in her direction.

Four hours later, Madam Pomfrey released them both from the Hospital Wing on the condition that they come back if anything started to hurt. Severus flexed his fixed arm. Good as new. Lily clutched the jar of thick cream that would help heal the bruise in record time and headed down to the Great Hall for diner.

He let her go over the Gryffindor table reluctantly where he could hear Potter apologizing over and over. Slowly, he took his normal seat at the Slytherin table, still watching her.

"That was quite a catch, Severus!" Rosier said. "Are you going to try out next year?"

"No," Severus said, distracted by Lily, replaying her real death in his mind and what might've been her death today. He ate his soup quietly, feeling annoyed at Quidditch. Like Madam Pomfrey, if only they would ban it.

Unfortunately, the first Quidditch match of the season was approaching and the talk of Quidditch was I n the air. Severus became so bored of this conversation that he actually took his meal outside the Great Hall one night and ate it in the common room. Tension was thick as it was a Gryffindor and Slytherin match. If Severus recalled correctly from old memories, Slytherin won this one match and then lost the others to come because of James Potter.

Halloween passed uneventfully. All he and Lily did was walk around the grounds while third years and above went to Hogsmeade. He showed her the kitchens when they went in to get a hot drink to warm them up and she got to meet the house-elves. She was utterly delighted with them. The Halloween Feast was boring and he was so bored by the end of the night, he just went to bed early.

The next morning, both the Slytherin table and the Gryffindor table were louder than usual, insults going back and forth. Money and bets were exchanged and people were wearing either red or green to support their favorite team. That, of course, meant that nearly three fourths of the Hall was dressed in a sea of red and gold since not too many Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws wanted to support Slytherin. Large banners were painted and cheers echoed through the Hall every time a member of the Quidditch team came in.

"Isn't this exciting, Sev?" Lily asked him, tugging on his sleeve as they walked down to the pitch together. "Our first Quidditch match ever! I heard that Gryffindor has a really lousy team this year since all of their good chasers graduated last year…" Lily prattled on about what she'd heard about Quidditch. They found seats together in the Gryffindor section with her friends. He'd rather sit with her and her annoying friends than have her sit with the other Slytherins. Things would be much worse if they chose the latter.

"Oh, they can't be that bad!" Kara Lyman dismissed from her spot behind him. "I mean, they must have at least one good player, right?" He grit his teeth at her voice. Could it be anymore grinding and obnoxious? He really couldn't honestly believe she and Lily were friends. It was just shocking. But he guessed that since they were both muggle-borns and could relate to each other fairly well, they would obviously have more in common.

Madam Duvall blew her whistle and in an instant, fifteen brooms shot into the air. "The quaffle is released!" the commentator announced. Severus rolled his eyes. It was some Hufflepuff commentating. Severus couldn't remember a specific name but knew she was a third year. Oh. Right. Bertha Jorkins, the idiot who help the Dark Lord rise because she was stupid and didn't know where she was going.

After watching a few minutes of the game, Severus realized why Potter was so popular on the Quidditch pitch. Kara Lyman was right. Gryffindor had one decent player. And that was Frank Longbottom, beater. This year's Gryffindor team was awful, completely awful. Lily wasn't joking around when she said all the good players graduated. Passes were dropped, bludgers were hit the wrong way, the keeper was too slow and couldn't save anything and the seeker looked positively lost. James Potter must've been something of a god to them when he showed up at tryouts.

"Another score for Slytherin!" Bertha announced. "That makes the score twenty to something."

"One hundred thirty!" McGonagall barked into the megaphone.

Severus smiled grimly. Well at least Slytherin would get a victory before they got squashed for the next six years by Potter.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

"Sev, I wish you would come home for the holidays."

"I told you, Lily, I don't want to." Severus answered patiently even though that's all she'd been going on about all night. Frankly, he was bored of this topic, more bored than he was with Slughorn's Slug Club Christmas Party. He grabbed the nearest ordure from the nearest tray to make himself look distracted. Too distracted to talk. "I like Hogwarts much better."

"But, Sev—"

"No, Lily," Severus replied, getting slightly impatient now. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't have her perfect family? He had a messed up one. His mother and father argued all the time, the topic mostly being him. His mother tried to protect him from his father when he got drunk and abusive, but she didn't have the guts to stand in front of him, so it was Severus who took the hits. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of seeing his father made him nervous and he would rather put their reunion date off as long as he could.

"Okay," Lily said. She knew she worried about his home life but she could also sense Severus's reluctance and growing irritation. Lily quickly changed the topic. "Oh, look! Slughorn's got the whole Appleby Arrows Quidditch team here!" Severus held back a groan. Quidditch! How he loathed that subject. But at least it changed the previous subject and for that he had to be just a smidge thankful. Severus opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when a large arm was put around him and hugged him close. It took all he could not to push Slughorn away or hex him. he didn't like to be hugged unless it was from Lily…or maybe his mum.

"Lily! Severus!" Slughorn boomed. "Look, here, Carl, these two are the finest potion-makers in all of Hogwarts! They have a gift! Potions intuition! I'll tell you, they'll be great one day!" Carl looked from both of them and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Very interesting." He replied softly. Severus looked away from Carl's scrutinizing stare until Slughorn moved on to brag another another student.

"Want to dance?" Lily asked, clearly looking pleased that Slughorn had given her such praise. She grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him onto the dance floor. He resisted. He did not dance.

"What?" Severus stared at his best friend. "I don't dance. You know that, Lily."

"Oh, come on!" she practically begged. "It's Christmas! You should let lose for once! Come on!" she gently tugged his sleeve with a little more gust and Severus relented allowing himself to be pulled out into the space cleared for dancing. He glanced around self-consciously. Other people were dancing and other people were trying to dance but making fools of themselves. He didn't want to be in the second group but he knew he would be if he went out there and danced with her.

"Lily…" he began.

"Shush, Sev." Lily said, her green eyes shutting him up at once. "You're going to try something new tonight." With that, she took his hands and they started swaying from side to side. Severus felt ridiculous. Damn those green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus didn't get to say good-bye to Lily that next morning since she left so early for the Hogwarts Express. The first morning, he went to the Owlery and selected a Hogwarts owl to deliver his mother and Lily their Christmas gifts. Inside the package was a box of chocolates for Lily and a pair of fuzzy slippers for his mother. He'd found the items in his trunk earlier in the year and guessed that he'd brought them along to keep his mother from finding them while he was away. He didn't get this father anything.

"Hey, Severus," Mulciber said as Severus exited the Owlery. Mulciber had a package too, probably to his parents. "I forgot that you're here for the holidays too. You got up so early that I never saw you!" Unlike the other Slytherins, Mulciber had been very kind to him lately. Most of them just didn't like the fact that he was putting a muggle-born before them but no one said that because, like good Slytherins, they knew how to pick a fight. After seeing Severus hex Potter and Black, no one really wanted to pick a battle with him for fear of losing. But Mulciber was always cheerful and happy when he saw Severus.

"Early riser," Severus said shortly, about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and made a reach for his wand but stopped last minute when Mulciber backpedaled. He couldn't help being just slightly paranoid. He had been a double agent for Dumbledore and Voldemort. He was used to being disliked and sometimes hexed (although not so much the latter) so when someone grabbed him like that he reacted instinctively.

"Sorry, Snape!" Mulciber said. "Not just for startling you there, but for the beginning of the year. I am really sorry."

Severus considered this statement. If Mulciber was apologizing then that meant that he was truly sorry as Mulciber almost never apologized. He was about to skim Mulciber's mind with a _Legilimens_ but decided against it. It would be wrong to just violate his mind like that. Body language seemed to say it all. Mulciber looked truly sorry and he like wanted to be on better terms with Severus.

"Okay," Severus answered, giving a brief, and rather fake, smile to show that he meant it. Mulciber brightened at that and quickly called his owl down, which was a large, brown barn owl. Mulciber tied the package to his owl's leg and said "Father." And owl flew off.

"So, breakfast?" Severus asked. The other boy nodded and together Mulciber and Severus walked down to the Great Hall together. After all, allies were nice things to have. One never knew when they would come in handy.

They reached the Slytherin table which was incredibly empty with only a handful of people staying. He was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy here at Hogwarts still. He was another pure-blood who had a mother and father that cared for him and would want him home for the holidays.

"Mulciber," Severus asked, suddenly getting a weird feeling. Mulciber had good home. He had a father who seemed to love him or at least look out for him and being pure-blood, why wasn't he with him? "Why are you here?"

"What? Oh, my father got sent away on a business trip, so I'm staying here." Mulciber replied. Severus frowned taking the information and storing it for later.

After breakfast, instead of going outside to play in the snow with the others, Severus contented himself to wandering around Hogwarts, feeling the familiar castle relax him. As the days progressed, Severus found Mulciber's company pleasant. He reminded to keep himself restrained and not get too close. He didn't want to admit it, but it was nice to have a person around him who wasn't a girl. Not that he didn't like Lily, he did very much. But she was girl and sometimes didn't understand some of the things he liked like wizard's chess. Lily didn't have much patience for the game and so he never really got to play until Mulciber came along.

On Christmas morning, he was surprised to see the number of gifts he had received. He expected to have two, one from Lily and one from his mother. Instead he had two plus three more. The other three turned out to be from Mulciber and Evan Rosier and the other was anonymous.

"Whoa!" Mulciber exclaimed at his large pile of presents. He reached for the nearest one and tore open the wrapping. Rich bastard, Severus thought, turning back to his own presents.

Immediately Severus opened Lily and his mother's gifts. Lily had given him a book about curses and his mother had given him a new set of scales. Smiling, he set the two gifts off to the side while he wondered about the other three. He understood why Mulciber would get him something but why Rosier and some other person who kept his name secret? He never tried to be friends with either. Well, might as start with the safest.

"I hope you like it," Mulciber said, looking up form his own stuff. "I didn't know what to get you so I had to guess."

Severus ripped the package open to find a bundle of sweets inside. "Thanks, Mulciber. I love these, they're my favorite." Severus said, feigning delight and pointing to the chocolate cauldrons. "I didn't get you anything, though."

"Don't worry about it," Mulciber said. "I don't need anything else and besides, you had to spend your money on your family and…Evans." Severus reddened a little. He didn't like Mulciber's implication that he was poor. Of course, he was, but he still didn't like hearing it, especially from Mulciber.

"Thank you," Severus decided to say again, to cover up his annoyance. He opened Rosier's gift next seeing as that was probably the safer option between the remaining two. Inside was a book, _History of Potions_. Severus set it aside without another word, thinking that he probably knew everything in it. "What could this be?" Severus cautiously ripped the last gift open. It couldn't be too Dark, if at all…otherwise it never would've been allowed into the castle. Dumbledore would've seen to that. It was a small velvet box. Swallowing, Severus flipped it open. His jaw dropped. Inside was a silver pendant with a snake on the small white orb, dangling from a long silver chain. The snake was elaborate and for eyes there were two green emeralds. Its body was crafted so that it hugged the white orb, the body coiling around the orb.

Severus didn't even want to know how much this unknown person had spent on him. There must be a reason. Severus put the necklace away for now, making a reminder to scan it for anything harmful later when Mulciber wasn't in the same room. After all, just because it had made it through to the castle didn't make it completely harmless.

Severus could help the nagging feeling in his head that the necklace meant something. But he wasn't able to cast anything on it yet as he hadn't had a moment to himself. Mulciber had stuck to his side all day claiming that no one should be alone on Christmas. Severus just had to play along.

It was during dinner that he decided that he absolutely _had_ to cast the security spells on the pendant or he'd drive himself mad. And he realized that he would only be able to do it completely, without any interruption or fear of being found out, in the Room of Requirement.

That night, Severus grabbed the necklace and stowed it into his pocket. Lifting his wand, he cast a few nonverbal silencing charms around Mulciber's bed to keep him asleep and unaware. It wouldn't do for him to wake up and realize that he was gone. Next, he rapped his head hard with his wand as his body became nearly invisible from the Disillusionment Charm. Satisfied, he made his way up to the Room of Requirement and asked for a room that would enable him to be alone where no one could find him.

The door appeared and Severus quickly slipped into it. It was a simple room. Nothing big or fancy. It was an imitation of a bedroom without furniture, save for a simple table in the center. Severus dug into his pocket and placed the snake necklace on the table. He took out his wand.

"_Specialis Revelio_!"He said, pointing the tip directly at the necklace. Nothing. He tried again. "_Dicere Occulta! Intellectium Egio! Cavius Epistemnia!"_

Severus tried a couple more spells he knew of that could possibly reveal the necklace's secrets when he had to admit that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the necklace other than it was given to him by an anonymous person, it looked to have cost a fortune. Frustrated he threw the necklace across the room. He still had a really bad feeling about it.

_I need something that I can vent at!_ Severus thought and no sooner had he finished that though, six stuffed dummies appeared and the bedroom became a large room that resembled a classroom. A small smile graced his face and he lifted his wand.

Then, he flicked it at the nearest dummy causing it to burst into flames. He flicked it again at the next dummy causing it to explode. _Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!_ Severus thought, the dummies dropping like flies. He gave a small grin. _I wish they would fight back._ He thought and soon the stuffed dummies were shooting red jets at him. Casting complicated spells and dodging others with ease cleared his mind. It was nice not to have to downplay his skills for fear of being found out. He could really do anything he wanted in that Room.

_I need water._ Severus thought desperately, feeling worn down. Immediately a bowl of water appeared along with a pitcher of water and a glass and a towel. Between the Hogwarts house-elves and the magic of the Room, he could stay here forever. He poured himself a glass of water and greedily gulped it down. Then took a wet towel and washed his face a little. Then, he raised his wand, prepared to wipe out the dummies again but with a better time. He was sweaty, hot and tired when he decided to check the time on his old battered watch.

_Crap!_ It was nearly four in the morning! Where had the time gone? He grabbed the necklace which he had thrown into a corner and stuck it back into his pocket, knowing that he'd still never wear it. Taking a second to clean himself up a bit and wipe the sweat from his brow, he hurried down back to the Slytherin dorms, forgetting about theDisillusionment Charm. He was expecting to get two or three hours of sleep when he got back but what he didn't expect this.

Lucius Malfoy.

The aristocrat was waiting for him just before he reached the common room.

"Severus Snape," Malfoy said coldly, pointing his wand at Severus. Seeing the end of Lucius' wand, Severus drew his own from his robes. Blood still pounded and adrenaline still coursed through his veins from the spar with the dummies. Behind Lucius stood three other older Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle and Rabastan Lestrange. It was funny how despite their different ages, the same people tended to clump together. Crabbe, Goyle who were a year younger than Malfoy, and Rabastan Lestrange, also in Lucius's fifth year all took out their wands. All destined to be Death Eaters.

"Malfoy," Severus returned, his reflexes getting ready for whatever might come his way. Four against one _and_ they were older than he was (although not as experienced this time around).

"You're out of bed pretty late." Malfoy commented lightly. Severus, who'd become something of a friend to Lucius Malfoy in his other life, heard the edge in his tone.

"So are you." Severus gestured to the trio behind Lucius. "So are they."

"Yes, but you're a first year and I'm a prefect," Lucius responded slowly. He fixed his gold, gray gaze on Severus "You look flustered, Severus. Why's that? Where've you been?"

"I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I?" Severus said, sneering.

"No need to get hostile!" Lucius said, looking affronted. Severus could see through Malfoy's façade. "I was just trying to be nice. It's not a good idea to be wandering out in the castle _alone_."

"Why? Planning something, are you?" Severus said icily, keeping an eye on Lestrange. If anyone here would start something without warning, it was him. Crabbe and Goyle followed orders and after all these years, Severus could still read Lucius like an open book. No _Legilimens_ needed. But Lestrange was different. He was cold, impassive and uncaring. Just like his brother.

"Of course not," Lucius said smoothly. "I just care for your welfare."

_Sure you do!_ Severus snapped in his mind but settled for saying. "Sincerely doubt that. You care about my welfare just as much as you care about dragon dung."

"If that's how you want to be…I am trying to be friendly, you know." Lucius said slowly.

Lucius began to turn around, as if about to leave, but stopped half-way and then suddenly spun around, giving the cue to the others, and barked, "_Locomotor Mortis!"_

At the exact same time, Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange had lifted their own wands and yelled own their own spell. It looked like Stunners or disarming spells. Nothing serious. But still it made Severus's blood boil.

"_Protego!"_ Severus responded instinctively. His practice from the dummies definitely helped and of course, all his years as a spy. His muscles and mind were already prepared for a battle—or skirmish. A blue shield erupted from his ebony wand and absorbed the purple, red and blue jets. Severus glared at his former friend, seething.

Severus bit his tongue, not saying anything, waiting to see if there was more. He hated that he was always the one who got picked on. Why him? Why did he always attract people who wanted to bully him? Was there something about him that screamed _victim_?

Feeling even more fed up that the bullying was coming from his own house; he threw three jinxes at Crabbe, Goyle and Lestrange. They hit their target and at once all three Slytherins fell to the ground, unable to support their weight at that moment. Severus watched the Jelly-Legs Jinx take effect and turned towards Malfoy. He had left Lucius alone not because he couldn't take the arrogant blonde, but because he wanted to wordlessly emphasize that he could do what he wanted if pushed far enough.

"Don't ever do that again!" Severus snarled, lifting his wand for another attack. "If you do, Malfoy, you will regret it." Lucius Malfoy's face twisted into an ugly snarl.

"You're threatening me?" Malfoy hissed, taking a few steps forward. "I am a fifth year and a prefect! I can give you detention! I have connections!"

Severus froze for a moment. There was a deep underlying current in that last sentence. Did that mean Lucius had already met the Dark Lord? Did he already have the Dark Mark? But Severus mentally shook his head. There was no way that could be possible. Voldemort didn't use people under sixteen. And even that wasn't because he was nice or compassionate, just because anyone under sixteen normally wasn't very experienced or mature enough. Voldemort wanted useful people and anyone under sixteen normally didn't get good results.

"Yes, I'm sure you have wonderful _connections_."Severus responded coldly, laying a delicate stress on the word. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Severus smirked. "I'd like to see you put me in detention, Malfoy. Because when you report to Slughorn when he asks why, you'll have to give him a reason and when you can't without incriminating yourself, I won't hesitate to say exactly why I was defending myself against four unwanted, unprovoked attacks."

Lucius gazed at him furiously, but it did nothing to Severus who had been able to look Voldemort in the eye when he was angry and lie.

"Stay away from me," Severus spat, glanced at the three piles bodies, still unable to pick themselves up. Thunder roaring in his ears, he got back to the common room.

He was sure that he had just given himself away and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Again, thank you for everyone who reviewed! Reviews do make my day!

January ninth. His birthday. He would've almost forgotten if his mother hadn't sent a small little cupcake with green frosting. He hadn't done anything special for his birthday. Ever. That's just how it was. His mother and father didn't have enough money and when he worked for Voldemort, he didn't exactly have time for celebrating. None of the Slytherins knew when it was either seeing as he hadn't told them. He put the cupcake into his trunk for later and headed down to the Great Hall. He was thirty-nine or twelve, depending on how he decided to look at it.

He reached the Great Hall, sat down and picked up a bowl for some porridge. He noticed that Lily wasn't in the Hall and felt a pang of disappointment. The mail came like every morning, owls flying around the Hall, hooting and looking for their person. Severus never got mail but this time a large brown owl with white spots landed in front of him, holding his leg out to Severus. Puzzled, he reached forward and untied the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy birthday! I thought that you'd get bored if I bought you a book, so I bought you an owl instead! It was mum's idea! He still needs a name but I hope you like him! _

_Love, Lily_

_P.S. It was this or a snake!_

He glanced at the owl. Oh, he was definitely better than a snake. A snake would remind him of Voldemort and Nagini. He'd never had an owl before. It was kind of a neat gift. He didn't understand why people got owls except to deliver mail but now he did. It felt good to have an animal that seemed to understand his feelings.

"Lorant," Severus decided, naming the owl. Lorant was looking at Severus with his large yellow eyes. There was no mistaking the loyalty and intelligence in the creature. Severus waited until Lily entered the Great Hall. He caught her eye and grinned, mouthing, "Love it!" Lily beamed.

"Hey! Cool owl, Severus!" Mulciber said, plopping himself next to Severus. "Where'd you get her?"

"Him," Severus corrected. "Lily gave him to me."

"Why?"

Realizing he was supposed to be on friendly term with Mulciber, Severus replied, "Oh, it's my birthday."

"Oh, _oh!"_ Mulciber gasped. "I'm sorry, Severus, I didn't get you anything!"

"That's fine," Severus reassured him. He didn't want anything else from Mulciber if he could help it. That one Christmas present was enough. Besides, it wasn't like he made a big deal out of his birthday anyways.

"Happy birthday, Severus!" Adriana Bole said, taking her place with her fellow Slytherin girlfriends. "I hope you have a wonderful birthday!" She leaned over and patted his shoulder. But he didn't want to talk to Adriana Bole, Leah Ollerton, Loretta Campbell, Estelle Dobbs or Vivian Higgs. He wanted to talk to Lily.

"Hey, Severus, that's a good looking bird you've got there."

Severus's expression turned frosty as he looked down the Slytherin table to where Lucius Malfoy sat. His lip curled at the fifth year prefect and he turned his back to him without another word. He turned his attention back to the other first years, who all had a slightly baffled look on their faces as they couldn't figure out why he had snubbed Lucius Malfoy.

"I think I'll take my leave," Severus said curtly, holding out his arm for his owl. "Want to come? Or do you just want to fly back to the Owlery?" Lorant owl hopped onto his arm and hooted. He gave Severus an affection nip on his finger and took off with the other owls that had delivered the mail.

Ah, Lily, she never ceased to surprise him.

Speaking of her, he supposed he ought to thank her now even though she was still eating at the Gryffindor table. He didn't like going to another house's table during meals, especially Gryffindor (he hadn't even approached the Gryffindor table when he was a teacher unless he absolutely had to) and Lily got that feeling since she didn't approach the Slytherin table a whole lot. But today was special day and she had just given him a wonderful birthday present. He could manage Potter and Black and the other stupid lions for one day, right? Quietly, he crossed the Hall the other side of the room where the Gryffindors ate. Some of the other Gryffindors gave him a filthy look but he ignored it and snuck up behind Lily, leaning down.

"Hey," Severus said quietly. Lily jumped and spun around in her seat, whacking Kara Lyman's pumpkin juice all over her friend's lap. "Oh! I'm sorry, Kara!" Lily apologized, pulling out her napkin to dab the juice that was soaked into her robes. Severus waved his hand silently thinking, "_Scourgify_!" Stunned, Kara looked up at Severus, who just shrugged.

"Sev!" she said, also seeing that Kara's robes were suddenly clean. "You scared me! I didn't think you'd be here!" _Because you never come over and visit me at the Gryffindor table _was the unspoken ending of that sentence.

"Hey, Snape, whadya doing here?" Potter asked, munching on a slice of an apple. It wasn't hostile or aggressive but merely curious. Severus ignored him. James Potter was becoming more mature than Severus had ever seen him. Ever since that accident on the pitch where he almost killed Lily and when he got hit with Severus's spell, he had definitely toned down his personality. Clearly after getting chewed out by every single Gryffindor had helped him mature a little. He still had that arrogant quality and was still boastful and loud but it was less noticeable than before. Black, on the other hand, was just as annoying and full of himself as ever. Like Potter's personality, his hatred for the other boy was muted…a bit, anyways. But it was still there. It was still there. He couldn't just forget what Potter had done…not yet.

"Sirius! Don't!"

Severus turned a little to look down the table and see Lupin, smacking Black in the arm, hard. "Don't, remember last time?" Severus hid a grin at Black's face when he remembered the last time he'd spoken to Severus.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love your present." Severus murmured into her ear. It wasn't anyone else's business why he was here. Lily scooted over and patted the now empty seat next to her. He looked around at the other Gryffindors who were giving him weird looks. He didn't even want to look back at the Slytherin table and see the looks he would be getting from them. He hesitated but then decided that she was worth it. _What the heck?_ He shrugged. He sat down next to her.

The wide smile spread on her face again. "Oh! That's fantastic, Sev! I didn't know but I figured they were useful and now you can write me!"

"Right, like I couldn't phone you before," Severus said a little sarcastically, still grinning though. He was feeling freer than he had ever felt before. It was like someone lifted a heavy block from his shoulders. He had to say, it was nice to do what he wanted. He noticed that most of the Gryffindor first years just looked away, as if they weren't bothered by his presence at all (excluding Black). He wondered if that was Lily's doing. Had she said anything? He glanced around again. Yes, the first years couldn't care less that Severus was sitting with them, but the elder Gryffindors were definitely shooting him looks.

"Well, happy birthday, Sev," Lily paused. "What did you name him?"

"Lorant," Severus answered automatically. "It's Hungarian."

Lily giggled, turning towards Kara. "I knew you'd name him something smart! I told Kara that you'd name him something smart and not John or Tom or something boring like that!"

Severus forced a smile. He wouldn't name anything of his 'Tom.' He'd never even dream of it. "Har, har," he said. "Bet you'd name the poor thing something really horrible like Tinklewinklekins or even worse, Mister Tinklewinklekins."

Lily threw him a face and rolled her eyes. "Funny, Sev, real funny."

"No, Lily, he's right. You'd name it something really weird," Kara agreed and Severus found himself giving Kara a very reluctant, and very small, smile.

"Whatever, you two. Just have you're laugh." Lily said, taking a bite from her toast. Severus gave a soft laugh. Merlin, how he loved her.

"We will, thanks," Severus said. Just as he was going to say more, the bell rang. Severus got up from his spot and picked up Lily's bag, waiting until she was out of her seat before handing it to her.

"I'll see you in potions!" Lily laughed, grabbing her bag from Severus and hugging him. "I'm so glad you liked the owl!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Today, like the past three days, we will be trying to transfigure a mouse into a quill. As you've found out, it is more complicated than a quill to a spoon and will take much more concentration." Professor McGonagall said. She tapped her mouse and it turned into a quill. "You may begin."

Severus inwardly groaned. He'd wished they do something new other than Transfiguring mice. But he knew that mice were strictly for first years and they'd move on to other animals later in their Hogwarts' years.

"Severus," Mulciber began, talking as soon as McGonagall wasn't paying them any attention. "What happened this morning? Why did you just run off?"

"And sit with the Gryffindors, no less," Rosier added.

"Felt like it." Severus shrugged.

"Yeah, but _sit_ with them? That's breaking rules!" Mulciber said, a whine in his voice. Severus rolled his eyes. There was no such rule that said that. It wasn't encouraged for students to sit with other houses, as they were expected to be with their own, but there was no rule that said anything about it.

"No, it's not," Severus said bluntly. "Why does it even matter? I thought you were okay with me being friends with Lily."

"Erm…yes, but not with _all of them!"_ Rosier said. "I mean, you don't even like them! You said it yourself that Potter and Black annoyed you to no end!"

Severus ignored him and pretended to concentrate on transfiguring his mouse. He raised his wand and mindlessly tapped the mouse. Malfoy and his three goons already knew too much about him and his magic, he didn't want anyone else to know just how good he was. The mouse squeaked. He waved his wand around two more times just for kicks.

Then, when he had just about enough faking for one day, he tapped his wand on the mouse. Long whiskers became the feathered end of the quill and the long tail became the end he used to write with. He picked up the quill and rolled it between his fingers. Perfect.

"Look here! Mr. Snape has managed to transfigure his mouse for the fourth time!" McGonagall said. She gave him a small smile. "Very impressive. Ten points to Slytherin. I hope you all can follow his lead." The other first year Slytherins looked at him with awe and envy as they'd only gotten the spell right once, if at all. Mulciber looked sideways at him and Severus shrugged.

"Hmph!" Mulciber snorted, jabbing his wand at his mouse. Severus didn't say anything to them for the rest of the period. By the end of the class, only he and Vivian Higgs had been able to successfully transfigure their mouse into quills. After ordering them to practice, McGonagall dismissed them to their next class.

Severus was glad to see that Lily was already in potions, waiting at the work table when he came in. that meant he could engage in a conversation and not have to talk to Mulciber or Rosier.

"Hey, Sev!" Lily greeted him. Severus smiled and took his usual spot on the stool next to hers. "Professor Slughorn says we're going to brew the Pepper-Up Potion today!"

_Some birthday!_ Severus thought.

Severus nearly groaned but held back. A potion was a potion and brewing was brewing. Even if there wasn't a challenge to it. He waited while Professor Slughorn explained that the Pepper-Up Potion cured the common cold and then proceeded to get the ingredients. Really, this was just too easy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Severus," Mulciber said the next night in the common room. Severus raised his head from his book he'd been reading and glanced over at his dorm-mates who were joining his table with their books and bags. Mulciber sat down immediately but Wilkes and Avery hovered for a moment until Severus gave an impatient gesture towards the other two chairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, setting the books down on his lap.

"Can you help us with this potions essay?" Mulciber asked. "I don't understand what the book means."

Severus sighed but ultimately decided to help. After all, they were supposed to be friends now. And he supposed that was what friends did for each other. But something still didn't feel right. He pushed that feeling away though, knowing that it was his past memories of Mulciber. Change the present, change the future. Maybe like him, Mulciber had changed in this life. He really had been much better and in the past month since their conversation in the Owlery. And, of course, because he was now friends with Mulciber, that meant he was now friends with Avery and Wilkes, Mulciber's sidekicks.

"What do you need help on?" Severus asked, poking his head over at Wilkes' half finished essay that he'd pulled from his bag and immediately seeing something wrong. "Peppermint is used in the Pepper-Up Potion because it balances out the ginger. It also causes euphoria to help numb the head while the potion cures you of the cold. It also adds to the smell but that's just coincidental."

Wilkes looked up at him. "Oh, thanks, Severus," scratching out the paragraph and rewriting it. "You're a life saver."

"Yeah." Severus said. Wilkes frowned at the rest of his essay. Severus went around and looked at the other two essays, commenting occasionally how they could elaborate or if they started something wrong. It was almost like being a teacher again, fixing his students' mistakes. When he thought he had done all he could, Severus slumped back into his seat, picking his book back up. He bit back a sarcastic remark as Rosier joined the table.

"This can be from all of us," Rosier said, holding out a package, as he sat down. Severus felt his insides crawl. Why did Rosier keep buying him stuff and why did he want to be such great friends?

Severus took the package from Rosier. "Thanks." He stowed the present in his bag for later. He got up from the table, there was someone else that he wanted to talk to right now and it wasn't those two.

He felt a little worm crawling in his gut. Evan Rosier was up to something…he had to be up to something…Feeling the horrid sensation spread, Severus stood up abruptly.

"I would like to speak to you, Rosier," Severus said to Rosier. He gestured for Rosier to follow him out of the common room. Puzzled, Rosier followed. He walked a little down the corridor into an abandoned dungeon classroom and pulled Rosier in. Evan Rosier looked startled at Severus's sudden actions but he didn't say anything. Severus didn't want to get violent with Rosier, but he wanted answers. "What's up with all the Christmas and birthday presents?"

Evan Rosier gave him a weird look. "I thought you'd like them.

"Why? We aren't friends." Severus sneered slightly. Did someone put Rosier up to it? Give Severus an object that's jinxed or cursed and watch him die? Severus shook that idea out of his head. That was preposterous. He was only eleven and he hadn't met anyone who would _want_ to kill him, yet. Evan looked up at him and Severus could see that he didn't expect these questions.

"I know…" Rosier replied sheepishly. "But I was kind of hoping we could be."

Taken aback, Severus missed a beat. He tried to not to let it show. "Why?"

"Oh, well, my father was once engaged to your mother to be married. Yeah, but then your mum went off and married a muggle." Evan Rosier shrugged. "No big deal. My dad pointed you and your mum out before we boarded the train. I guess he and your mum sometimes write to each other, or whatever."

Severus blinked. What? The whole reason why Evan Rosier was trying to be friends with him was because Eileen Prince was betrothed to Rosier Sr.? Severus thought about it for a moment and realized that there was some truth to that. His mother was from an ancient pure-blood family and so she definitely would've been betrothed to another pure-blood male. And she had married a muggle, Severus's father. And there was no other way Evan Rosier would have known that information unless someone told him, like someone who'd gotten dumped for a muggle.

"Oh," Severus said dumbly. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid.

"Yeah," Rosier said, turning red. "Sorry if I freaked you out a bit."

"You didn't, not really." Severus sighed, promising that he would have more of an open attitude towards Rosier; after all, it seemed that his actions were motivated by genial feelings. "I was just curious. Let's go back before Mulciber thinks we're snogging or something."

Rosier sniggered and together they made their way back to the Slytherin common room. They reached the table where Mulciber, Wilkes and Avery were finishing up their essays.

"Hey, Severus," Mulciber cleared his throat, stuffing his essay into his bag. "We—meaning us and the girls— are going to go kitchens this Saturday and get some food and have a picnic. You can come if you want." Severus knew his past self would have been overjoyed at being included in their festivities. But his new self told him to be a little more wary of being included. He forced a smile.

"Thank you, but I have plans with Lily." he said.

"Ah, well, alright," Mulciber pulled a grin, "If you want to join us, we'll be up in our dorm."

"Thanks," Severus said again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"No, you've got to raise your wand more, and it's more of a flick," Severus gripped Lily's hand and helped guide it in the right movement. Staying true to his word, he was now helping Lily learn spells. And to keep the teachers from finding them, Severus had shown her the Room of Requirement with the dummies he had practiced during the Christmas holidays.

"Like this?" Lily asked, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

The dummy toppled to the ground but he wasn't frozen.

"Almost," Severus found himself grinning.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _Lily cried, pointing her wand at the next dummy in line. He fell to the ground, this time he was frozen with the exception for his arms. She tried again. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _And this time he fell to the ground, completely petrified.

Severus smiled. "You did it!"

"Only because of you!" Lily said. "You are wonderful!"

The last word went through Severus's body like a war drink, filling him with happiness. _I love you, Lily!_ Severus wanted to scream. He held back, not wanting to scare her. He just stepped forward and hugged her.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself," Severus murmured. Lily beamed, returning the hug. "Do _you_ want anything for your birthday?"

Lily broke the hug and shook her head.

"Sev, you don't have to get me anything," Lily said.

"I want to," Severus replied. "You got me a wonderful owl. I want to get you something equally amazing."

"Fine," Lily thought for a moment. "You can buy me a hug."

"A hug," Severus repeated, quirking an eyebrow. "Be serious."

"Seriously, Sev, I've got everything I'll ever need."

"But there's got to be something _else_!" Severus tried to persuade her.

"Not really, I'm happy."Lily closed her mouth, refusing to say anything else on the subject. Feeling slightly annoyed at her lack of answer, Severus started planning a way to find out what Lily wanted.

**It would be really wonderful if you could drop a review and let me know how I'm doing since this is my first major Harry Potter fic! **


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Reviews make my day, so thanks to all those who've reviewed!

"Caroline Johnson!" Severus hissed.

The girl frowned and looked around and Severus rolled his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Johnson and pulled her into the alcove with him. He had hidden by the Great Hall to capture one of Lily's friends so he could ask if they knew what she wanted. He wasn't going to just give his best friend a hug. That was stupid, especially after she had bought him an owl. And on top of that wonderful gift, this was the first birthday Severus would have with her in nearly twenty years. He wanted to do something special.

"Sorry," he apologized gruffly. "I just need to know, did Lily say that she wanted anything? You know, hint at anything?" Johnson looked at him. He would've preferred to talk to Kara Lyman but that wouldn't be possible as Kara was still with Lily in the Great Hall.

"Nothing comes to my mind," she answered. "She's kept quiet from us."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked urgently. It was a week before her birthday and he needed to know. "It's for her birthday…."

"Well, I mean she told me she was looking at bracelet." Johnson frowned and Severus wished that he was talking to Kara Lyman. Kara would know what Lily wanted. They were close enough friends. He doubted that Johnson even knew Lily's favorite color.

"Anything special about this bracelet or did she just want it from the dumpster?" Severus asked, a slight sneer forming. Really! He didn't have all day! This girl was an idiot. He didn't particularly like Kara but at least she was better than Johnson!

"Ummm…" Johnson said, thinking. "Oh, right, it was a gold chain that kind of formed a braid." Severus stifled a snarl.

Johnson was as helpful as a rock.

"Thanks," he bit out, leaving the hide-out by the Great Hall. He should have just owled her parents and asked them! They would've given him straight answers! But for fear of Petunia Evans getting the letter first…he vetoed that idea immediately. She would probably rip the letter up or burn it, or worse—give him ideas that she knew Lily would hate.

He stormed back to the Slytherin common room where he began to think (which was easy seeing as everyone was still at breakfast). Lily wanted a bracelet. A silver bracelet. He thought for a moment. He wasn't sure where he could find a good bracelet without going to Borgin and Burkes. He supposed he could get her a muggle silver bracelet. He could Obliviate one or a Confundus Charm on the merchants but he was underage and would get caught since he still had the Trace on him. He would have the buy the bracelet then. He would only need a few galleons for one (then he could trade for gold). But how to get the money? He didn't have a single knut in his pocket and it was pointless to write home and ask for money.

He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. But he was determined to get that bracelet for Lily. All he had to do was get the money for the bracelet.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four days later, Severus was sure _Compensatia_, or God or whoever was helping him. Severus was sitting in the common room when Clement Nott stumbled in. He was a tall, thin seventh year. He was popular and had a thing for Andromeda Black, who was another seventh year Slytherin. He also happened to be in the service of Voldemort. He was one of the first to join with Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange and himself following eagerly.

Nott collapsed into the nearest chair available. He was breathing heavily and holding his chest. Malfoy and Lestrange were immediately at his side asking questions as Nott was a childhood friend of theirs but Nott waved them away.

They didn't listen.

"Nott," Lucius began, looking concerned for his friend. Severus didn't have too much respect for Lucius (especially after the stunt he'd pulled over the holidays) but when he made bonds with other people, he kept to them. "You really ought to go the Hospital Wing…."

"C-Can't," Nott sputtered. "Too many q-questions."

Severus couldn't help thinking how different the two Notts were. There was Clement Nott who was outgoing and extremely popular and foolishly stupid at times and then there was his to-be-son, Theodore Nott, who was quiet, shy and completely happy in the shadows but had more brains and was one of Severus's more cunning student.

Severus pulled together his thoughts so he could create a plan. It was such a brilliant plan. It was too easy…only would it work? Guess he'd see about that. He jumped off his spot and left his stuff behind. He needed to look like he really cared….

"For god's sake! Levitate him!" Lucius hissed impatiently after Nott gasped in pain for the fourth time.

Lestrange gave a curt nod and raised his wand. He gently lifted Nott into the air and together he, Lucius and Lestrange went up to the seventh year dorm for boys (Crabbe and Goyle staying behind).

Severus held his breath, knowing that he was going to enter a monster's lair and that he could get bitten, and followed. If he had a choice, he would not have chosen Malfoy and Lestrange because of their attack on him over winter, but out of every Slytherin, he definitely knew Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges the best.

He knew how to act around them just because they'd been such close friends. He'd know which points to put pressure on and which ones to avoid. He'd know what appealed to them and what didn't. Really, he knew Lucius Malfoy better than the back of his palm and could read him like a book—the only advantage he'd have by choosing them over another group of wealthy students.

They had laid Nott down on his bed and were both arguing about what to do.

"I can help." He said, standing behind Malfoy and Lestrange, putting his plan into action.

"What?" Lucius snapped, spinning around. "What can _you_ do?"

"A lot," Severus retorted, feeling his temper rising. Merlin! Malfoy was such an idiot! He pushed it down, struggling to keep it under check. He may not like Malfoy, but at least the stupid fool had money… lots of money that he could spend if everything went according to plan. The two stared at each other. Lucius's face was unreadable.

"My mother, Eileen Prince was very good at healing and potions." He wondered just how much weight the Prince name still carried. He played his pure-blood name to his advantage. People like Malfoy and Lestrange cared about that. The two exchanged looks. But, between the skirmish they had over the holidays that showed that he was already a capable wizard and his mother's maiden name, he knew he had won them over.

It was dangerous, as he'd already revealed himself to Lucius and Lestrange, but it was for Lily. And if he played his cards right, he wouldn't be showing them much except that he owned a fast owl.

"Let him do it," Nott asked, breathless. "Prince…his mother's a Prince."

Lucius and Lestrange stood a little ways away while Severus drew his wand out, slicing through Nott's robes.

"Good choice," Severus gave a nod in Nott's direction. He turned to Malfoy and Lestrange. "Do either of you know basic healing?" They shook their heads. No surprise there. He walked over to Nott with his wand. "I'm just going to see what I need to ask for."

"I wouldn't—" Nott began when Severus began to peel the black robes from Nott's left arm.

"I already know," Severus said curtly, ripping the fabric away from the arm and coming face-to-face with the ugly, familiar skull and snake: The Dark Mark. He waved his wand and muttered a few words, putting Nott a deep sleep so he wouldn't feel a thing.

Severus held back a grimace and began to use his wand to scan the upper half of Nott's body. When he found cuts, scrapes or light bruises, he ran his wand over them muttering simple, but effective, incantations to help heal them. This wasn't a hard thing to do. In fact, the spells he used were simple ones that second years could do. He had done it many times when he was Headmaster to his students after the Carrows had punished them to make sure nothing serious was done.

The heaviest bleeding looked to be coming from between Nott's rib cage. So that's where Severus went next, clearing away blood and trying to heal as he went, waving his wand to merge the broken skin back together.

"Well?" Lestrange asked impatiently twenty minutes later. "How bad is it?"

"He's bleeding internally, his liver was cut but that can grow back and heal quickly with a healing potion." Severus said at last. "I've healed him as much as I can with a wand, you know, with _basics_, but he's lost a lot of blood. He needs Blood Replenishing Potions soon, I can owl my mother and get her to send me some. And Pain Reliever Potions too, I suppose."

"Why can't we just steal some from the infirmary?" Lucius asked.

"You're an idiot, Malfoy," Severus said bluntly.

"Well, why not?" Lestrange asked while Malfoy glared at him.

"Because Madam Pomfrey keeps track of her potions so she knows when to ask Slughorn for more. She'd know if someone stole from her stores. She does inventory every morning." Severus said slowly, enunciating his words. "Besides, my mother is known for her potions skills. She can whip up a batch in no time at all and it will be stronger and more effective than anything else we can buy or steal." Severus could see the debate between Lucius and Rabastan as they argued silently with each other.

"How much time will it take?" Rabastan asked at last.

"Tomorrow afternoon by the latest for the Blood Replenishers," Severus said. "I just need some money to help her pay because…" he trailed off in what he hoped was convincing in looking poor and helpless. It was worth playing the Poor Card because both Rabastan and Lucius dug into their pockets and pulled out coins. Severus hated how they didn't even look at what the coins were before they handed it all to him. That was how rich they both were. It disgusted him.

"Will that cover it?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked at what the two older Slytherins gave him. Nine galleons, four sickles and three knuts. It was more than he expected. But he wasn't going to complain. "It's perfect. It'll help her pay for the supplies and ingredients." Lucius and Rabastan nodded.

"We'll also pay you to keep quiet," Lucius said at once, gesturing towards the Dark Mark on Nott's left forearm. Lucius pulled the blanket up to cover it now that Severus was done. "How much do you want to stay silent and not rat him out?" Severus didn't see that one coming. He quickly hid his surprise and arranged his face into a calm mask.

"Shouldn't that be up to you?" Severus asked smoothly. Besides, he didn't know how much should ask for.

"What about another ten galleons not to say anything?" Lestrange suggested. "But that means you can't tell the other Slytherins, the teachers or Dumbledore or anyone—including your little redhead friend." Severus nodded. He wouldn't tell Lily that. She was only eleven—twelve in three days—but she didn't need to worry about blood status or Death Eaters just yet.

"Deal," Severus agreed. "I'd better go the Owlery and write to my mum telling her what we need. The Strengthening Solution will take a little longer, roughly two or three days, but the Blood Replenishers shouldn't take too long."

"_Days?_ You just told us tomorrow!"

"Yes, for the Blood Replenishers. The Strengthening Solution and Organ Potion will need some time to strengthen and settle." Severus replied calmly. "I've put Nott under a strong spell that'll help. It puts him in a coma-like state. It'll hold the pain and keep him from moving and aggravating the wounds."

"Alright," Lestrange said, looking more unsure with this deal.

"If he dies, it will be because of loss of blood, not because of lack of strength or his liver." Severus told the two. Lucius and Lestrange shared another private, and entirely silent, conversation.

"Fine," Lestrange repeated. "Do what you need to do, Snape."

Severus grinned, said good-bye and hurried out of the Slytherin dorm, with his pocket full of coins. It was definitely a new experience and he enjoyed it. The jingling…it was kind of fun. Half of the plan was done, now all he needed was the other half.

Severus took off in the direction of the Owlery but then when he looked back and saw that no one was following him, he took a detour back to the dungeons, this time going to Slughorn's office. He waved his wand and the door unlocked itself for him. Too easy…Severus thought again. The wards really were weak.

Inside the office, Severus scurried around quickly. He grabbed the most precious ingredients from Slughorn's private stocks and closed the door, locking it behind him. He then ran over to the potions classroom where he took two spare cauldrons (knowing they wouldn't be missed as there were numerous cauldrons in the classroom) and knife and the rest of the ingredients that were more basic and more easily collected. He shoved them in his pocket and dashed from the classroom.

It wasn't hard to find en empty classroom in the dungeons. Really, Hogwarts just built to house thousands of people, there were just too many empty places. He found a small, cozy room and took out his wand. Going around the perimeter, he began to chant privacy incantations that would stop other people from walking in if they decided to get curious.

He took out everything he'd gathered and laid it out. Quietly, he lit a fire underneath the cauldron and began to brew the potions that Nott needed to survive, starting with the Blood Replenisher.

He was never going to tell his mother or ask her to brew the potions, heck, she probably wouldn't even agree as Tobias wouldn't like it. It had just been part of his plan to get money without stealing. Nott was dying and he needed potions. He was still getting his potions and Severus hadn't lied that these potions would be much, much, _much _better than others and that was because _he_ was the one brewing them.

And his potions were always stellar.

Severus stirred the Blood Replenishing potion, adding ingredients and lowering the heat absent mindedly, wondering what kind of bracelet Lily would enjoy the most. He could've made this potion blindfolded. It was pretty simple and it was quick, much quicker than the other healing potion for Nott's liver or his strength.

He filled the phials with the Blood Replenishing Potion and cleaned the cauldron out with a quick cleaning charm. Then he started on the Strengthening Solution and after he'd dropped in the salamander blood mixed in the pomegranate seeds into the potion, he lowered the flame on the cauldron and pushed it aside so it could sit for a few days. Last one, Severus thought, setting the fire underneath the cauldron aflame.

He started the organ healing potion, trying to work as fast as he could. Dawn couldn't be too far off and he would like to finish the preliminary stage of the potion. He added the potions in and stirred, moving as fast as he dared but not fast enough that it would impact the potion. His pride wasn't going to let him sabotage a potion.

"Finally!" Severus breathed as he sprinkled crushed daisy into the potion. He set the flame lower and put protective spells around the potions to keep them from bursting into flames. He just had to let them settle and then come back and add the remaining ingredients, which he concealed with a spell. He grabbed the Blood Replenishing Potion and exited the classroom. He cast a few spells on the door to ensure that only he could enter and reach the potions.

He marched back to the Slytherin common room, which was completely empty. He slipped silently into his dorm and hid the phials of potion in his trunk. When he woke up in the morning, he'd deliver them. After all, Lucius and Rabastan weren't expecting them until later in the day and would get suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What are you looking at?"

Severus looked up to see Evan. Ever since Severus had found out why Evan Rosier wanted to be friends, he had definitely warmed up to him. He had achieved something similar to a friendship with Evan Rosier and he didn't even know how…not really. Severus flashed the catalogue at Evan. "Muggle jewelry." Evan didn't even blink.

"Because of Evans?"

"Yes." Severus said absent mindedly. He didn't elaborate.

"You can find better stuff in the magical world…" Evan said slowly. "I could help you, if you want."

"I have a budget, unlike you." Severus replied. Evan laughed but Severus found he didn't mind too much. It wasn't a cruel laugh, just amused, like Severus had said something funny. It was how it was supposed to be with a friend.

"I can help," Evan said again, he went over to his trunk and opened it. He dug around for a moment or so and then produced a little catalogue of his own. He came back and handed it to Severus. "Here, they're made by three witches." Evan explained. "They mostly make jewelry and stuff as a hobby but now they've started selling some of the stuff they make."

Severus took it, curious. Inside were pages of jewelry and they were _cheap_, for jewelry anyways. Severus searched the catalogue, seeing that he could afford almost everything in it, Lucius and Rabastan had paid him for his silence on Nott's Dark Mark right after he had given them the potions. That brought his total up to fourteen galleons. He felt incredibly rich right now. He almost felt bad about conning them. Almost.

"I think I'll get that one," Severus said, pointing at the picture. He had absolutely no idea what a girl would like or not like. The only female he'd ever really gotten to know (besides Lily) who liked that stuff was Narcissa and he hadn't ever needed to buy her stuff seeing as she could it by herself with Lucius's money. "What do you think? Do you think a girl would like it?" Evan looked over at it.

"Sure," he said. "It's nice."

"Well, I'd better place an order," Severus said at last. "I only have two days." Coins jingling in his pocket, he made his way up to the Owlery to find Lorant and get Lily's birthday present. He'd even have some left over for himself after he bought her something.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Severus instructed. "Close your eyes." Lily gave him a strange look but did as she was told. Severus dug into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet case and opened it. "Okay, you can open them."

"Oh my god, Sev," Lily breathed, her green eyes wide. "Oh, my god…" Severus grinned, watching her face and her surprise. Lily pulled the golden bracelet from the velvet case and held up the light, it glittered. "H-How?"

"I just stumbled upon some gold," Severus said casually.

It hadn't been hard. All he'd had to do was make three potions, and they were easy ones too. Nott was so much better that he was already back on his feet without anyone knowing that something was wrong with him in the first place. The hardest part was actually pulling the plant together and trying to manipulate it. And while he was at it, he'd saved a life as the Blood Replenishing Potions, Strengthening Potions and the organ healing potion helped bring Nott back from near-death.

He had Nott's seal of approval which meant that the he wasn't going to be completely ostracized from Slytherin, who had in fact grown warmer to him lately. Kill three birds with one stone. Not bad. Not bad at all.

Severus grinned, "Happy birthday, Lily." He took the bracelet from Lily's hand and unclasped it. In a fluid motion, he clipped it around her wrist. She beamed down at it with wet, green eyes.

"This is fantastic, Sev. This is the best birthday gift I've ever gotten. You've got no idea," Lily hugged him tightly. "No idea how much it means to me!"

And _you_ mean so much to _me_. Severus thought to himself, hugging her tighter.

**Again, if you'd drop a review, that'd be fantastic! **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thanks for the Reviewers!

Severus had to admit, he was looking forward to the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Not because he hated Hogwarts, just because he was sick of learning the basics. At least when he reached second year, things would start to toughen up a bit…kind of. It would still be boring but not as much.

He didn't even have to lift a book for the major classes like Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms. The two classes that he ended up worrying about most were Astronomy and History of Magic. He didn't want to admit it, but he just didn't remember that much on the subjects from his other years at Hogwarts. He honestly didn't care when the first goblin and giant war was. And he couldn't care less which planet was Neptune.

"Don't beat yourself up," Severus said. It was end of May and the weather was absolutely beautiful. The snow had melted and the birds were back chirping. It also meant that he and Lily were meeting outside again, which Lily enjoyed more than meeting in the Room of Requirement. They sat together underneath their tree by their rock with books, parchment, quills and ink spread over the grass, studying for final exams. And unlike Severus who wasn't too worried about finals, Lily was almost pulling her hair out. "It's just our first year. It's not like O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s that decide our future or anything." Lily gave him a glare full of stress.

"Yes, but—"

"But nothing," Severus said firmly, sitting up. "You're top of the class easily. You're on the first people to get charms and you're a complete natural at potions." Severus quoted Slughorn, hoping it would make her feel better. It did, but only a little.

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily apologized. "I just want to do well. This is the first time…."

"It's everyone's first time," Severus said. _Except for me._ "And don't apologize. You're stunning. You'll wipe the floor with the exams without even trying."

"Let's go over Defense against the Dark Arts again," Lily said, picking up her textbook. "'How to Recognize a Vampire.'" Severus closed the book gently.

"That would be the fourth time we've gone over it. Let's take a break," he suggested. Obviously she needed it. He hadn't seen her smile in a long time. He picked up the nearest rock from where he was sitting. "Bet I can throw this farther than you." He stood up and flung it into the water, watching it plop into the water. He turned to Lily and saw a bright smile on her face

"That's the best you can do?" She picked up the nearest to her and chucked it into the water a little further than Severus's, her gold bracelet shining in the sunlight.

"I was just going easy on you, Severus replied smoothly. He grabbed a rock that looked like it was a good size and tried to throw it. Upon release, he realized the rock was no long in his hand. He looked around, confused. He turned back to Lily who was doubled over in the laughter, the rock in one hand and her wand in the other. She had levitated the rock right out of his hand without him even knowing.

"That's cheating!" he said indigently and Lily crumpled to the ground howling.

"You—didn't—even—know!" Lily gasped for breath. "Your—face!"

Severus tried to frown at her but found that he couldn't. Her laughter was too contagious. So they spent the rest of the day in the sun, under the tree, not studying for finals but laughing and skipping rocks.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think I forgot the salamander blood in my potion," Evan mumbled. Severus tutted sympathetically.

"That's not too bad," Severus said, "It'll only make the potion weaker. It's not like it did any substantial damage like turn black and hard." Severus congratulated himself. He had definitely scored well above one hundred percent. He couldn't wait until he got his potions exam results back.

Evan laughed at the memory of an explosion, turning around and seeing Pettigrew's potion sizzling and turning hard as a rock in his cauldron. "Oh! Pettigrew totally failed! I'll bet Slughorn will make him take remedial potions or something!" Severus chuckled. Stupid Pettigrew. He hoped that Pettigrew would blow himself up for real next time.

"I can't believe he's even allowed into Hogwarts," Severus said, shaking his head. "He's an embarrassment."

"You really have a grudge against him, don't you?" Evan said, turning to him. "Why's that? It was only Potter and Black that ever gave you trouble and even that was a long time ago."

"Because," Severus replied as honestly as he could without giving himself away. "He's a coward."

"Alright," Evan agreed easily, not pushing him to say anything else on the matter. "Want to go to the kitchens and grab a snack? I'm starved and our next final is in an hour! I overheard Nott telling Crabbe and Goyle where it was." Severus allowed himself to bed led to the Hogwarts kitchen where they both got a few pumpkin pasties and ham and cheese sandwiches before their last final for first year, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Severus was sure that he had passed that one too. It was just about noting the differences between basic Dark Creatures. Too easy. He had been around Dark Creatures a fair amount when working with Voldemort, especially dementors, giants and werewolves. He frowned. Had Wolfsbane been invented yet? He didn't think so as Lupin was still turning into a werewolf by at least his fifth year. He wondered briefly if he should claim credit for Wolfsbane, it hadn't been invented yet and he had memorized it. He decided against it. It would look too suspicious if suddenly he knew how to make Wolfsbane. Besides, in six more years, it would be invented anyways.

He met up with fellow Slytherins and headed down to the lake with them, exams were over and all five of them were in good spirits. He was careful that the group didn't sit near the big rock under the tree he shared with Lily. After all, that was Lily's, not Mulciber's.

XXXXXXXXXX

The end of year feast was spectacular as always. Slytherin had won the House Cup thanks to the Quidditch team and the Great Hall was draped in Slytherin green and silver banners with snakes on them. Severus, like the other Slytherins, cheered loudly as Dumbledore announced the House Points. Ravenclaw had come in last, then Gryffindor and then Hufflepuff and then, of course, Slytherin with three hundred ninety-seven points.

"You'll write, won't you?" Evan said, taking a bite of his lamb chops.

"Sure, now that I've got Lorant, I can write you every hour if you want," Severus said, his tone slightly sarcastic at the end.

"Whatever, Severus," he said, shaking his head. "You think you're all smart just because you're top of the class."

"I am smart, I don't just think it." Severus retorted, waving a chicken leg in Evan's direction, grinning. His exam results were the highest in his whole year with Potions at one hundred forty-six and Defense Against the Dark Arts as one hundred thirty-two. Everything had formed and like Dumbledore said, he had been able to create the future by changing the future. He didn't feel like such an outcast this time around. He hadn't been picked on by Potter and Black since October. Ever since he'd helped save Nott's life, Nott had nothing but good things to say about Severus. Ergo, all of Slytherin house was definitely warmer to him since Nott's word meant a lot. But best of all, he hadn't allowed one single thing to divide his friendship with Lily. Not one thing.

"Six more years to change that!" Mulciber reminded him. "We can definitely change that status!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus looked out the window. He shoulders slumped a little. They were getting close to King's Cross, they had just entered London. Severus sighed. He still didn't know what he would do with his father. He didn't want to kill the man but he definitely didn't want to go through the same thing he'd gone through the other years. Maybe he could give his father a sleeping potion that would keept him down for three months while he was at home. Or maybe he just needed to cast Silencing Spells around the house so his father wouldn't know he was there. Or he could—

"Severus!" Lily said loudly. "Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am, Lily," Severus said immediately snapping his head to attention. Lily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms and Severus hastily added, "Except that last part."

"I was just commenting on how fast the year has gone by," Lily said. Severus could only agree. This year had gone by in a flash and it had amazing Severus that they were already done with their first year.

"Second years!" Lily exclaimed. "You'll come over, right? I think it'll be a pretty lousy summer without you. Petunia avoided me last time I was here for Christmas. She didn't even want to be around the house this year." Lily's tone had gone miserable and Severus said nothing. Petunia was always very nosy and very stupid. He liked her even less when he's seen what she'd done to her son in his other life when he'd gone to check up on Harry Potter for Dumbledore and he'd caught a glimpse of the fat whale getting waited on by his mother. No, he'd never liked Petunia Evans very much and honestly thought that Lily was better off without her. But he didn't say that either seeing as Lily still loved her sister very much.

The train came to halt and Severus glanced out the window for his mother. She had sent a note with Lorant that she'd be here waiting for him. He helped Lily grab her trunk from above and grabbed his own.

"Two and a half months without magic!" Lily said, looking sadly at her wand. "I don't know if I'll live!" Severus stifled a laugh.

"I think you'll survive," he said and Lily glared at him playfully. Together they exited the train, hugged and separated, Lily going with her parents and Severus going with his mother.

He looked around for her. He looked some more but he couldn't see her. He didn't think he forgot what she looked like…but it was possible. Maybe he was searching for the wrong woman…he pushed that thought away.

He continued to search for her when his eyes met another. Severus quickly broke the connection but not quick enough. The man walked over to him.

"Hello," the man said. His eyes were dark brown and full of intensity that Severus hadn't ever seen before…except in one person. Severus touched his ebony wand for comfort. Just in case….

"Hello," Severus returned, feeling slightly unnerved at how the man was looking at him. He hid his emotions of nervousness and alarm behind a mask.

"What's your name?"

Now feeling extremely uncomfortable, Severus didn't answer. "I've got to go." He said quickly, darting into the crowd, hauling his trunk behind him. His eyes frantically searched for his mother. After a little while, Severus spotted her in the back, standing alone.

"Hey, mum," he said, desperately hoping she didn't want to linger around. The thought of the mysterious man still was making him apprehensive. He looked at her. She still looked the same from how he remembered her. Short brown hair, brown eyes, and skinny body and a tired stressed look on her pale face. Still the same.

"Severus," Eileen said, pulling him into a hug. "I've missed you so much! I wished you'd write more but, ah well…you know your father."

"I'll see you at home," Severus said quietly to Lorant, opening the cage for the owl to fly out. he knew he'd be happier flying then he would be Apparating or driving. "Spinner's End."Lorant butted Severus's hand in farewell and spread his wings, flying off.

"I drove." She said simply.

Severus stood, trying to read her emotions and feelings towards him. He'd never been exactly close to his mum, and he knew that she loved him even though she had a hard time showing it. It was the relationship that he he had with his father that made everything tense. For reasons he didn't know, Tobias _hated_ him. Eileen tried to protect him from her husband, but there was only so much she would do before backing down.

"I can take the cage." She offered and Severus handed her Lorant's empty cage. Quickly, they walked out of the platform and outside to where the car was parked, trying to keep up with her. Merlin, he'd forgotten that she was fast when she wanted to be. He slid into the beat up car once his trunk was safely in the trunk of the car.

"How was your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked him after a long stretch of silence. "As good as you were hoping?"

"Even better." Severus replied.

As the drive progressed, he began to doze off. He woke up with a jolt. He smelt Spinner's End before he saw it. He opened his eyes and the bricks of Spinner's End came into view. Eileen gave a small encouraging smile, opening the door for him.

When he walked into the house, he caught a whiff of alcohol. He had almost expected the walls to be covered with books and for his usual sofa and table to be sitting in the middle of the sitting room. But instead, the walls were bare and cracked and there was a television and an armchair with a man in it.

"Hello," Eileen said to the man. "I'm back."

"Good," the man said gruffly. "Then you can cook dinner."

"Of course," Eileen said in a strained voice. She made her way to the kitchen after pulling out Severus's trunk and resizing it quietly. She hesitated a little before saying, "Severus is back."

Tobias didn't respond but kept watching the television. Severus exhaled with relief. That was the best greeting he'd ever gotten from his father. Eileen handed the cage and the trunk to him.

"Why don't you go up to your room and I'll bring your supper up later?" Eileen suggested softly. "Don't annoy him." Severus curled his lip but agreed, going up the stairs to where his old room was, hauling his trunk as silently as possible. He didn't want his father to complain about the noise. The house was very tiny and the hallway only had three doors, two leading to bedrooms and the other to the bathroom.

He opened the door to the left cautiously. Inside was a small bed in the far corner, a dresser in the other corner and an old wooden desk between the two. The walls were once white (although they were so old that they were almost gray) and the tiny window right over his desk had faded fabric on either side for curtains. Even though it was his room, it felt weird and awkward to be back in it. When his parents had died, he had inherited the house and he had slept in the other bigger bedroom and let Wormtail sleep in the smaller room.

He wandered around his room for a few minutes, getting accustomed to the feel again. He opened drawers of the dresser and found old muggle clothing. He opened desk drawers and found muggle writing tools like pencils and pens and a few sheets of paper. Some drawers had books from when he was younger. He remembered that he didn't have a lot growing up, but he'd forgotten just how little he'd had. He supposed he ought to take everything out of his trunk and stow the trunk under his bed, so that's exactly what he did.

He opened his school and trunk and began to unpack, putting the torn and worn robes into the bottom drawers of the dresser. He took out his potion supplies, telescope and textbooks and put those in the drawers on the desk. When he reached into his trunk again, he pulled out the necklace he'd gotten for Christmas. Licking his lips nervously, he took the necklace and pulled it into the little hole in the wall behind his headboard. He didn't want that just lying around where anyone could pick it up.

Twiddling his wand in his hand, he sat down on the bed, realizing that his mother had put new sheets on his bed. He smiled. He poor mum. She was so blind and determined to believe that the former Tobias Snape she fell in love with still existed.

With a hoot, Lorant flew through the tiny window, barely making it though.

"Shhh," Severus hushed the owl. He didn't want his father to hear. Tobias would surely kill the owl. There was no doubt about it. He gave the owl a little pat on the head and then dropped the last of his treats into the cage.

He didn't know what he would do about his father yet. Even after a year, he didn't know. He stared down at his wand. He could do magic, as long as his mother was also in the house, and he wouldn't get caught.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus," Eileen said to him one day, running around trying to gather everything she needed for work. He jerked his head up from the dishes he had been doing. Merlin, it was a long time since he'd done anything as menial as dishes. He'd never done dishes or even cleaned the muggle way since he'd become a full wizard. It was hard going back to having restricted magic.

"Hmmm?" He violently attacked a spot on the plate he was washing.

"Would you quickly run up to my room and grab a sweater for me? That would be a big help." Eileen hopped on one foot trying to slide the other into a shoe. "I'm running a bit late."

If it were anyone else, Severus would have refused. But since it was his mother, he nodded, grabbed a towel to dry his hands with and rushed to his parent's room. He quietly knocked in case Tobias was inside and then let himself in when he realized he wasn't there.

"Sweater, sweater," Severus muttered to himself. Where the heck would his mother keep a sweater? He went over to his mother's dresser and rummaged through the drawers, hoping to find something that resembled a sweater.

It was the third drawer he tried that he found a sweater and, in the very back, hidden underneath the other folds of the clothes, a thin layer of magic that would've been ignored by anyone who wasn't of magical blood. _What is she hiding?_ Curious he waved his hand, undoing the magical spell easily. He frowned and pulled the book out.

_Abstract Secrets of Magic_ it read. Severus felt his breath hitch. He'd never seen anything like this. It was thickly bound in black leather with gold letters and embroidery.

"Severus!" his mother called. "Are you getting my sweater?" Severus jumped. Recasting the charm his mother had used, he quickly ran out of the room. He slipped quickly into his room, shoved the book underneath his bed covers and dashed downstairs with the brown sweater.

"Sorry, mum," he said, handing her the sweater, trying to get his breath under control. She gave him an odd look but accepted the sweater.

"It's fine," she reassured him. "Be good, okay?"

"Of course."

She gave him a swift kiss on the top of his head and departed from the house. Once Severus heard the door close, he raced back upstairs, giddy with excitement. Shutting his door firmly, he reached into his bed and grabbed the hidden book.

He opened the cover and a small folded bit of parchment fell out.

_Dearest Eileen, _

_We wish you good luck as you pursue your dreams. This is an old family book passed down the Prince line. As it is your seventeenth birthday, we are giving it to you. We hope you find it useful as it has information and stories that others could only dream to obtain. Treat it with care. _

_Love Mum and Dad_

He scoffed. The book certainly did not look old. It looked brand new. He flipped through the pages of the book and as he glanced at the pages, he didn't understand anything it was saying. He doubted that his mother understood it. She'd probably just kept it because her parents had said it was important and valuable.

Severus's brow furrowed. His grandparents gave his mother the book. He'd never seen the book before. His mother had never given it to him and he'd never found it even after he death.

He gasped. _No…._ and yet…it seemed so plausible. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly.

She had sold the book.

Severus bit his lip. He thought back to when he was fifteen and going into his O.W.L. year. More books had been needed than normal since his courses were more rigorous than normal and his mother couldn't afford to buy all of them.

He remembered going into Diagon Alley one day before his fifth year. His mother had been carrying a heavy looking parcel. She'd refused to tell him what it was but had disappeared for a little while and when she's returned, the parcel was gone and replaced with a little sack of coins.

She's sold the book. No wonder he'd never seen it before. Borgin would've wanted it and Eileen would've needed the money.

He opened the first page and began to read it, trying to bring all his knowledge of magic together so he could understand what it was saying.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was a bit harder to write. Hope you enjoy!

It was six weeks since he'd arrived at home and three weeks since he'd found the mystic book in his mother's drawer. He spent his time either reading the book in his room or looking through the other book his mother had given him to reference information or try and find answers to his questions.

Severus didn't think Eileen even suspected the book was gone as she hadn't confronted him about it. She must've just felt the charm and automatically thought that her book was still safe.

He had also been sure to keep all encounters with his father to a maximum of five seconds (he still didn't know what he was going to do about the man). He rarely ever saw him as he spent most of his time in his room or outside at the playground.

"I-I have to get to work to night," Eileen murmured softly to her husband. She set a tray down for him with food on it. Severus bit back a snort. Eileen could do so much better if she applied for a job in the Wizarding world. But Tobias had put his foot down right from the start and demanded that she get a "normal" job. Eileen, because she never attended a muggle high school and couldn't get anything that paid better, had been hired in a local diner as a dishwasher, washing dishes all night long.

She worked four nights a week, leaving Severus and Tobias alone. Those were the nights that Severus usually remained out on the playground alone, wander around or go out by the river, which he could see was becoming polluted very quickly. He wasn't worried about be mugged or attacked since he could do magic and protect himself. He quickly shoveled the food into his mouth so he could leave the house as soon as possible.

"This is disgusting," Tobias grunted, knocking the plate to the ground. He turned towards Eileen and began to yell. "Worthless! You're worthless! Can't even cook a decent meal!" Severus saw his mother drop a glass in fear. Severus watched the glass shatter into millions of pieces next to the fallen food.

Eileen went out of the room for a moment. When she came back, she asked. "Severus, have you seen the broom?" He shook his head. Severus watched his mother's shoulders sag.

_Magic?_ Severus mouthed the suggestion to her. She nibbled on her lip, casting a worried glance at Tobias, touched the side of her dress where her wand would be. Severus gave her an encouraging smile. She gained courage from his smile and began to take it out to fix the glass. Eileen's wand trembled.

Tobias stopped her by screaming, "Don't! Don't you dare use it! Don't even think about it!" Eileen obeyed her husband and quickly dropped her hand to her side. Severs groaned at how easily his mother gave in. He had to do _something._

"Leave her alone!" Severus said quietly from his spot on the bottom stair. Severus took out his own wand. "_Reparo!"_ The glass fixed itself easily, flying back to one piece. Tobias watched the glass with wide eyes, which quickly narrowed at Severus. But before Tobias could say anything, Severus turned the wand on Tobias and repeated, "Leave her alone."

"The boy's grown a pair has he?" Tobias exploded, jumping unstably from his armchair. His father looked positively rabid. His eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. Severus wouldn't be surprised if foam started to erupt from his mouth. "He thinks he's a man now just because he can wave a stick? Well, let me tell you, boy! You're far from being a man let me teach you something about manhood!"

Tobias lumbered over to the stairs where Severus stood and raised his hand to strike his son, who flinched. Mentally scolding himself, he faced his father again, composing his face into an unreadable expression. He couldn't expose his emotions like that! Merlin! He had been in the service of the Dark Lord! How could his father intimidate him so much? He vowed to keep his emotions in check while dealing with his father. He just had to. But Tobias had already seen Severus's reaction.

"Stop! Stop! Both of you!" Eileen cried, racing between the two. She tried to get Severus to lower his wand and Tobias to backtrack, but it didn't work. Tobias and Severus were already in the middle of a fight, and neither was going to back off.

"Ha! That's right, boy! You better be scared of me! Even with those little stick things, I'm still better than you!" Tobias snarled, pushing Eileen aside easily.

"Even if you were a wizard, you wouldn't be better than me!" Severus sneered, a fire ignited in his black eyes despite his calm exterior. "You are a drunken bastard who—"

"You are stupid, boy," Tobias hissed, advancing on his son. Severus took a step backwards, going to a stair. Now he was nearly his father's height. He took another step backwards and now he had the advantage. Seeing this, Tobias jeered. "You're a coward." _I AM NOT A COWARD!_ He raged inside.

"I'm not the one who beats up twelve year old children or smacks around his wife," Severus replied evenly, not showing how much that remark affected him. "If you're so tough, why not face your fear of magic instead of trying to suppress it?" He smirked.

Tobias lunged for Severus, his large hands closing around the small throat. Severus gasped, writhing and begging for air. His wand had dropped to the ground in the surprise attack and so Severus was left kicking and clawing for the hands to release him. Severus felt his body start to go numb from lack of oxygen. Was he really going to die? Was Tobias really going to strangle him to death?

As Severus wondered about _Compensatia_ and his death, there was a large bang and Tobias was thrown from Severus to the other side of the room. Severus dropped to the ground, hitting his cheek on the bottom stair, gulping for air. Tobias, who'd hit the wall and crumpled at the bottom of it, was also trying to regain the breath he'd lost. Both struggling to breathe, they glared at each other, ready to go again.

"Stop!" his mother cried again.

They ignored her. His father had just tried to kill him. He would've too if Eileen hadn't stepped in. He could've just died and then _Compensatia_ would've been for nothing. Absolutely nothing. Severus, having thrown his vow to keep his emotions in check, staggered to his feet. Seething, he raised his wand—

"_Protego Pariettium!_" Eileen cried and a blue barrier cut through the house, dividing it with Tobias on one side and Severus on the other. Enraged that his mother stopped him from retaliating, Severus turned to glare at her. But when he saw her looking at Tobias and not him, he had the suspicion that she erected the barrier to prevent Tobias from attempting to kill her only son.

"Stop fighting, please," she begged. She looked incredibly shaken and Severus couldn't figure out how she'd found the strength to do magic like this when she'd been afraid to fix a glass just a moment before.

"He started it. Your boy there started it!" Tobias snarled, pointing a finger a Severus. "Teach him some manners!"

"Get out of this house!"Severus thundered. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"This is my house, boy!"

"I don't care! Now get out or I will blast you out!"

"Go ahead. I dare you."

"_Reducto__!" _Severus hissed, pointing his wand at the television. It was on his side of the wall. A jet shot from his wand and at the muggle device. It exploded instantaneously causing Eileen's weak shield to crumble and debris to hit all three of them. A thick black smoke erupted but with a wave of his wand, the smoke disappeared. He aimed his wand at the man. "Get out or you're next." He growled dangerously.

Sensing that Severus might follow through on his word and that he no longer had Eileen's shield separating them, Tobias grunted angrily like a bull. He looked around for a moment to see if he had any support but Eileen wasn't going to help him.

"Y-You should really leave," she said, tearfully. "You just need some time alone before you can c-come back."

He snarled at her too but realizing that he was outnumbered two to one and that the other side had a bonus, he spun on his heel, kicked the chair down, and slammed the door shut, muttering mutinously, "My house! _My house! _Gone for less than a year and he thinks…"

Silence stretched on for ages. Severus replayed the past ten minutes in his mind again, trying to decide if they were real or not. His adrenaline was dying down and all he felt was a sort of numbed relief. He silently twirled his wand, wondering if he really would've killed his father if his mother hadn't created the barrier.

At last Eileen broke it, saying, "I-I guess I ought to get to work now."

"Oh, I suppose so," Severus said, snapping from his thoughts. "I can get the food and dishes from dinner and, uh, clean." He waved his wand only to be stopped by Eileen.

"No magic!" she said frantically to him. "You're not of age and you could get in trouble. You've cast enough magic as it is. In fact, neither of us should do magic. I just hope Tobias doesn't go ranting about it."

"He won't"," Severus reassured her, feeling slightly deflated that she wasn't going to keep doing magic. "He doesn't want to look crazy, you know, talking about magic and wands and such. The other muggles would put him in a lunatic asylum."

Eileen nodded absently and gave him a little pat on the shoulder. Then she hurried out for work. Severus sighed and stuck his wand away and out of sight and then went to find a broom and dustpan, trying to remember where they might be.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious?" Lily breathed as Severus had just finished telling her what he happened with his father. It was the day after and Severus had met Lily at their usual spot under the tree where he'd first spied on her and where he explained magic to her. It was _theirs_. He'd never told Lily the full extent of his family's troubles but after telling her the story (leaving out some parts that made him look bad), he was sure she had a good idea what went on in the Snape family house on Spinner's End.

"Completely." Severus said. "He left. He's gone."

"Well, that's really—" Lily began only to be cut off by the arrival of Eileen.

"Severus," Eileen Snape approached them, breathless. Lily and Severus looked up, looking surprised.

"Mum," he said, standing up from his spot on the grass. Eileen's eyes were red and she was trembling. Something was clearly wrong. "What's wrong?"

"It's your f-father," Eileen stumbled. "H-He's in the hospital. Come on, dear, I'll explain everything. He got hit by a truck."

Severus opened his mouth to say that he didn't care about his father and he hoped he was dead, but stopped when he saw his mother's expression. Sighing, Severus cast an apologetic look at Lily, who was on her feet too.

"I'm coming with." She said, her green eyes set. Severus didn't exactly feel like arguing. He gestured to his mother and Lily to get moving. They left the playground and went to the end of the street where their old battered car and slid into the driver's seat. Lily and Severus clambered into the back. Eileen slammed on the gas. She was going far beyond the speed limit but it didn't matter as the car was charmed to not be noticed by muggles.

"What happened?" he asked, not caring at all. This was the man who had tried to kill him last night—he still had the purple bruises to show—no wonder he was in the hospital. Karma. But her fear and anxiety over his accident was starting to rub off on him.

"He was out drinking. He'd gone to the nearest bar after he left last night," Eileen began, "But he drank too much. He stumbled out into the street just as a truck passed. An-and he got hit…." Eileen barely hid her sob and Severus saw that she gripped the wheel tighter and tighter.

And Severus couldn't explain it but was feeling horribly guilty.

She parked the car in the parking lot and all three sprung from the car and raced into the hospital. They entered and were met with a receptionist.

"Snape, Tobias," Eileen said, trying to get her breath under control. "I'm his wife."

"Sorry, but no one can go in, Mr. Snape is still in critical condition…a coma…" Severus stopped paying attention.

Coma…Tobias Snape had been unconscious for over six hours, into a deep sleep that he hadn't awakened from…that he might never awaken from. Probably from intoxication and then from getting hit…or something like that. Severus found he couldn't really think of the details and focused on his mother. He'd never seen her like this. Her eyes were wide and half-crazed and she was shaking so badly. Severus felt bad for her seeing as he knew how it felt to lose the person he loved with all his heart. He grasped for thin air and found Lily's comforting hand. He looked sideways at her and found her giving him a small smile.

"Use the Confundus Charm if you really want to see him!" Severus hissed to his mother. Desperate, Eileen took out her wand, trembling even more. He wondered if it would work. Confundus Charms were harder to do than Shield Charms and Eileen didn't use magic a lot— if at all.

"_Confundus!"_ Eileen whispered, pointing her wand shakily on the muggle receptionist. The receptionist stared at her.

"What are you—" she began but Eileen raised her wand again.

"_Confundus!"_ she whispered again but with more force. The lady looked quite dazed for a moment as if she'd forgotten where she was. Then at once she seemed to recover some sort of memory.

"Oh, right, come this way, Mrs. Snape." She said dreamily, getting up and leading them down the hall to the last room on the left.

The opened the door and let them in. Severus felt like he'd been hit by the Whomping Willow. Inside was a man covered in bandages and in a body cast. Wire ran from his body to machines and every once in a while there was a beeping noise.

"Oh, _no_!" Eileen gasped, running over to her husband. Severus felt Lily's hand squeeze his. He vaguely heard a door close, leaving the three of them in silence save for Eileen's loud crying.

He didn't know exactly how to comfort his mother. She was sobbing in a heap, on her knees by his bed. Severus started dumbstruck. He knew his mother felt something towards his father but he didn't know that it was this deep. But mostly, he didn't know how to comfort himself. To be honest with himself, he didn't think he'd get this emotional about Tobias.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" a woman screeched. Severus, Lily and Eileen all looked up at the sound of the newcomer's voice. She was a stern looking woman with a hair in a bun; Severus thought she looked a bit like Professor McGonagall. She held a clipboard and had a few people behind her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, now. Mr. Snape isn't allowed to have visitors just yet." She gestured to the two assistants behind her. "Jessica and Barbara, please escort these three out."

Jessica grabbed Lily and Severus and guided them out while Barbara took Eileen. "Stay out here," They told them and left. Eileen was still shaking again and Severus realized that they'd have to wait a little while before Eileen could drive them home without crashing the car.

"I should probably call my parents," Lily said quietly, releasing Severus's hand for the first time since they'd arrived. "I'll be right back, alright?" Severus nodded and watched her go off to the reception desk to borrow their phone. He turned his eyes back to his mother.

"Mum, it's okay," Severus said to his mother. "He'll be fine." Eileen didn't answer. Not knowing what else to do, Severus hugged her. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, hoping it would do some sort of good.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus spent the evening walking around the neighborhood, thinking. His mother had locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out so Severus had quietly slipped out. Tobias Snape. He was forty-one and didn't have a job. He was an alcoholic and gambler. He didn't love his wife, even thought she loved him, and had a son, who he also did not like.

When he found a dark alley that was empty, he slipped inside it. Rubbish was lying everywhere and Severus had to scout for a good place that wasn't covered in it or some sort of mysterious liquid. Leaning against the nearest wall, he exhaled; slightly surprised that he could see his own breath this time of night and season. He slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. He couldn't remember much about his childhood (only flashes of it). The only thing he was actually sure about was that he'd been lonely until Lily came along. But he was certain that if his father had ever shown any affection for him, any at all, he would've held it close to his heart and would've never let it go. He racked through his brains some more. Nope. Nothing.

"Dad…" he said into the night. He licked his lips. The word felt funny on his tongue. He tried it again, "Dad." He couldn't say it. The word just felt wrong.

His life was still screwed up. Even though _Compensatia_ had given him another try, he was still in this same old mess. Severus clenched his fists tight. He had no love for the man…but there was a tight ball of fire in his stomach that wouldn't stop burning…. Tobias had gotten drunk and then he had gone into the road and gotten hit. The ball of fire grew. He had left the house because Severus told him to. The ball of fire grew even bigger. His nails dug into his skin, breaking it. Tobias Snape was in the hospital because of Severus. If he hadn't order him to get out of the house….

He had indirectly harmed his father.

Just like he had indirectly killed Sirius Black. Both had reacted from his actions and gotten themselves hurt, and in one case, killed. Not that he'd cared for either care but still…

He pounded the brick behind him. _Damn it!_ He raged. Why did he even care? It wasn't like his father had ever done anything for him but give him injuries. "_Because you still want his love and approval"_ a tiny little voice suggested.

"I DO NOT!" Severus snarled. "I don't need anyone's approval!"

"_Oh, yes you do. You want a nice family like Lily's…or Potter's."_ the voice continued. "_You wanted a family almost more than you wanted Lily. You want to be part of something. That's why you joined the Death Eaters. So you'd be part of a family, a brotherhood, of sort. And now that you have a chance to try again because of _Compensatia_ and you failed to reach out to your father again and instead put him on the road to death. And you don't hate your father, Severus, you love him, that's why you flinch when he tries to hit you. You flinch because it's reality coming back to say that he doesn't love you back, not in the way you want."_

"Wrong," Severus snapped. "You're wrong!"

"_Am I?"_ the voice said softly. "_I guess we'll see."_

Severus closed his eyes and sank his nails into the folds of his clothes. He tried to get his breathing under control but he couldn't. He was falling apart. The image of his father in the hospital in a coma flashed into his mind, _"You want a family…and you failed to reach out to your father again…you don't hate your father, Severus, you love him."_ The voice said again.

That was when the first tear fell.

He didn't try to stop them; he just let them fall freely down his cheeks. After all, no one could see him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It'll be alright," she murmured. Severus didn't say anything. He hadn't told her about his breakdown two nights ago in the dark alley. In fact, he hadn't really mentioned it to himself. It was a moment of weakness, he had even _cried_. Severus Snape did not cry for any reason. He shuddered slightly at the thought of someone finding out. "Severus, magic, _magic!_"

Severus hummed. "What?"

"Magic!" Lily responded, excitedly. "_Magic!_ We could give him potions and heal him!"

"I don't know, Lily," Severus responded quietly. "That may not be a good idea…"

"Why not?"

"Because magic affects muggles differently. Especially healing potions because potions are designed with the wizard's core in mind," Severus said.

"The what?"

"Your magical core," Severus said a bit more moodily that he should. "You know, the thing that allows you to do magic? Potions are made with that in mind; to help the wizard's magical core. But muggles don't have a magical core and their body can become overwhelmed. They'd die."

"But there's a way to change that, right?" Lily asked. "You can make a potion for muggles, right?"

"What?" Severus asked, giving her a weird look. "I don't think I can. I don't think it's been done before."

"But surely someone has tried to make potions for muggles!"

"I don't think anyone's tried," Severus said slowly. He racked his brain, trying to think of any Potions Master that tried to create a potion for a muggle. He honestly couldn't think of any.

"You could try," Lily suggested.

"I don't think it's possible."

"You could try." Lily repeated.

"It won't work."

"Sev, this is your _father!"_ Lily implored. "He's family! You only have on family! You should at least try!"

"But—"

"But nothing, Severus Snape!" Lily snapped. "You may not like your family, but they're your family! You think I've given up on Petunia just because _she's_ acting dumb?" _You should…_Severus thought internally but had enough sense to keep quiet and not say that out loud. Not with Lily glaring daggers at him.

A memory of his mother, on her knees by his bed, holding his hand, came into mind. He felt a stab of pity for her. She didn't have much but for some reason she wanted to have Tobias Snape. He disliked the man with his whole heart and wished him dead (or that's what he told himself, anyways), but not if it was going to hurt his mother. He remembered the first bit of magic she'd done last night, it was to protect him from Tobias and then to protect Tobias from him. And then he remembered the voice inside his head telling him what he craved most was a family.

"I don't know how—" Severus began. Lily cut him off again.

"I know you can do it, Severus! I know you can make some sort of potion for your father." She lowered her voice. "I know you helped Nott, everyone does!"

Severus's eyes opened wide with shock. _Everyone?_ He had done everything to keep that quiet. He had taken precautions… "How?"

"Please, that Hufflepuff Abrams, he was in the Owlery all night with his owl and he said he never saw you," Lily hissed. "It's not too hard to put two and two together. Either you made the potions or you stole them. Again, it's not hard to guess which one you did."

Severus sat speechless, trying t o work it out in his mind. Nott, Malfoy, Lestrange…they must've told their friends and the news must've traveled that Severus had a skilled mother. But then it must've reached Abrams who said differently and speculation must've gone from there…Severus gritted his teeth. He should've gone to the Owlery that night instead of going halfway there and then back to the dungeons. Stupid mistake! He scolded himself.

Lily's gaze seemed to scorch him. He sighed.

"I guess I can try…" he reluctantly agreed, thinking of the book he'd taken for his mother. There was probably an answer in that book of his, or at least a good point in the right direction. He'd never made potions before for muggles but he guessed there was a first time for everything…plus he needed a challenge. He was sick of brewing basic potions.

That's what he told himself, though. Because he wasn't ready to admit that he was scared for his father…or that he might actually feel something for him despite everything. Not yet…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

**Also, I'm not British and so I'm not completely sure what the health care is like over there (I tried to research it). All I know is that it's not like America's! So, I apologize if I mess it up! **

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

The next morning when he came down. Eileen was sitting at the kitchen table hunched over an untouched cup of coffee and a sheet of paper. Severus peered at the piece of paper that was giving his mother grief. There was little symbol of a blue cross. The hospital had sent his mother something.

She lifted the cup with a trembling hand and set it back down on the table without taking a drink. Severus gave a soft cough to let her know she was there. She glanced up slowly. Her eyes were red and her face more pale than usual.

A feeling a dread grew and he couldn't help the anxiety that had begun to seep into him.

"Mum, what's going on?" He knew she was more depressed than ever but right now she looked worse. "Did something else happen to...him? To Tobias?"

Eileen tried to smile but failed. "No, dear, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep much."

Severus's eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes going back and forth from his mother and the piece of paper. Obviously it was bad news. Eileen seemed to catch onto what Severus was thinking and quickly took the paper, folding it and placing it into her pocket.

"Want something for breakfast?" Eileen offered, coming over to Severus and taking his hand holding it gently. "I can cook something…."

"Thank you, but I'm not too hungry." Severus said, feeling guilty that he was going to ask his mother to cook for him. She might be the mother, but when it came to emotion and stress levels, hers was higher than his and definitely less controlled. "I can cook something for you instead." Cooking was almost like potions, with flour salt and eggs replacing leaves, creature parts and blood.

Eileen gave him a long look and Severus guided her to the chair she'd just vacated. "Sit down and I'll cook. What do you want? Porridge? Pancakes? I could try to make an omelet, if you want."

"An omelet would be nice," Eileen said, sinking back into the old, wooden chair.

Severus nodded and pulled out the carton of eggs, there were two left, just enough for an omelet.

"We need more eggs," Severus informed her, binning the empty egg carton. He grabbed a pan and set it on the stove, glad that he'd messed around with the muggle invention the other day when he came home so he would know how to use it. He grabbed the milk and butter, seeing that there were only enough for this one omelet. "Oh and I think we might need more milk and butter."

Eileen groaned into her hands and buried her face in her arms. Severus frowned. _What the…?_ He thought to himself. He cracked the eggs and let them drop into the pan along with the rest of the milk and butter.

"Mum, what's going on?" Severus asked again, unrelenting. He gave her a hard stare. "Tell me what's happening."

Eileen gave a sob and when she spoke it was hard for him to ear.

"Mum, you've got to say that again," Severus said, getting impatient.

"H-He's n-not responding to t-treatment," she choked out.

Severus froze. He wasn't getting any better. He was getting worse and that was why his mother was going into her frenzy.

"H-He's going to d-die!" she wailed. She was crying now, tears were just pouring out her eyes and Severus looked away, feeling the emotion roll of his mother in waves. He took a gulp and pushed his rising emotion down. He flipped the eggs over and let them cook for a little long. The eggs were nearly done.

"No, he's not," Severus said quietly to try and console his weeping mother. "He'll pull through."

"Our fault, if we hadn't drove him out, he would've never gone into the bar and gotten so drunk!" Eileen whimpered. "He would've stayed home!"

Severus bit his tongue from saying anything. But that was exactly the same thing he'd thought the night before. He flipped the omelet onto a plate, grabbed a fork and set both in front of her and the cold coffee.

"Mum, it's not your fault." He said firmly, trying to convince himself as well as her. "Eat up."

Eileen's hand was shaking when she tried to hold the fork. Severus gently pried the fork from her hand when he realized she wasn't going to be able to cut the omelet into bite sized pieces with a trembling hand like that.

"You've got to eat something," he told her, cutting the egg up with the side of the fork. He stabbed a piece of egg and handed her the fork. She took it obligating. "You can't keep feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault."

"B-But we kicked him out…."

"He was going out anyways. He always did when you worked." Severus said, feeling his own feelings rise. Merlin! How could this woman be so in love with Tobias Snape, one of the biggest vermin on earth? He truly didn't understand his mother and her feelings. "It's not your fault!" his voice becoming a little sterner. "Eat." He said again.

Eileen gave a soft sniff and obeyed her son. Severus sighed inwardly, marveling at how crazy she was making herself over this one man. Granted, he fell in love with Lily and was still in love with her but it was _Lily_. Good, kind-hearted Lily. Tobias was mean , cruel and lazy. And yet, his mother loved him the way Severus loved Lily…and he knew how much it hurt to lose the person he loved. So….

"I'm going to try and create a potion to help him get out of his coma," Severus declared when she'd finished eating.

Eileen blinked and tilted her head and Severus repeated what he said.

"You want to try and do what?" Eileen asked, pushing her chair back and stood up, walking to the sink and depositing her dish in it, keeping her eyes locked with his. Severus held her troubled gaze and didn't back down.

"Try to help my fath—errr—Tobias," Severus repeated. Eileen looked at him, this time with blank eyes. Severus shifted his feet. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly nervous about his mother's reaction. He wasn't exactly sure why he wanted his mother's approval, but he did. He held his breath and waited.

"You can't do it," Eileen said suddenly, breaking from her trance-like state. "There's no way. You're twelve, Severus."

Severus smiled wanly. "That's true, but I do know more about potions and magic than you think."

"How?" Eileen asked, turned puzzled.

Severus hesitated. He could either choose to tell her he had been given a second chance through _Compensatia_ and was incredibly smart from his other life or he could tell her he had her old book she'd hidden. He chose the latter. "I have your book."

"Book?" Eileen said, looking even more confused than before. Realization dawned on her. "You took my book."

"Yes," Severus said quietly. "I did."

"You took it without asking."

"Yes, I did."

"You stole it from me."

"I prefer the word borrowed."

She paused. "But you understand it?"

"Sort of," Severus admitted. "I haven't read it all, in fact, I've only really looked at the first few pages but I can kind of get an understanding of it."

"And you think you can use the knowledge inside the book to help your father?"

"That is what I'm thinking," Severus confirmed.

Eileen stared at him, biting her lip in thought. "Alright, keep it." She said at last. "It was going to be yours eventually." _Unless you needed to sell it again_ Severus thought darkly. But outside, he let his delight show to let his mother know her generosity wasn't in vain.

"Thank you very much," he gave her a little smile. Eileen returned it, giving him a pat on the head. Clearly she was recovering a little more of her senses—more than she had ten minutes anyways—with the news that potions might help Tobias.

"I hope it works for you." She said, before picking up her coffee and pouring it in the sink. "Do you need anything?"

"Just some ingredients and resources," Severus said quietly. It didn't matter what his feelings for his father were. He just knew that he loved his mother and his mother loved his father.

"Alright, Severus," Eileen gave a little shrug of her shoulders. "The doctors say they can't help him, so if you can, then go for it." Her voice shook a little and Severus noticed she was trying her hardest not to break down in front of him again. He realized he should give her some time to herself. He gave a tiny little smile and backtracked out of the kitchen to give her some privacy and going up to his room to begin his project.

He opened his mother's book and flipped through the pages. He didn't think there'd be anything useful about muggles seeing as the Princes would have wanted to detach themselves from muggles as much as possible.

But it wouldn't hurt. He knew automatically he'd need to find something to counteract the Graphorn venom in the healing potion because he knew that those were directed at the wizard's core. But that was just it; he didn't know what would counteract the Graphorn venom. Anything used would have to be non-magical. But there weren't any non-magical herbs or animals that were powerful enough to properly counteract the venom. It just didn't connect. The Laws of Magic didn't work like that.

He gave a frustrated sigh and pushed the book away from him. At least he was able to study magic without Tobias going hysterical. He'd never liked magic and yet, he was going to be saved by it. Ironic. Severus thought humorlessly.

He opened one of the other books his mother had given him (she had given him all of her books on magic when he'd reached eleven) and started reading, hoping to find something about muggle herbs that could be used in potions. He opened the muggle herb book to the index and looked up the herb alfalfa.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Severus?" a voice said. Pause. "Severus!" it said in a louder tone. He felt something tap his shoulder and his mumbled something incoherent.

"Huh?" He lifted his head groggily to see Lily. He frowned, blinking sleep from his eyes. Trying to get a sense of what was going on, he sat up. Apparently he'd fallen asleep at his desk reading about some herb. Borage he found out, by glancing at his last bit of notes—he hadn't made any progress on the herbs if he was still at the letter B. His eyes swiveled from the notes to the books to Lily.

His frown deepened. Lily had _never _visited his house before. Pink crept into his cheeks, embarrassed at his poor little hovel of a house. He also realized that he hadn't showered in four days since he'd taken the project. He turned even redder. He wished she could have seen him in a better situation. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, when you didn't come to the park today, I figured something was wrong. So I came over instead. You mum let me in as she left." Lily grinned. He winced as he remembered that it was Thursday, one of the three days they met together in the park. She sat on his bed without invitation but Severus didn't say anything. She leaned over and looked at the open book.

"Ohh! Is that the book you were telling me about?"

"Yeah," he answered, turning his chair around so he faced her instead of the desk and wall. Her bright green eyes swiveled from the book, to the scattered pieces of parchment to the other open books on his desk.

"How's it going?"

"Not good, that's for sure" Severus grumbled. "Nothing seems to be able to cancel out the magic properties of Graphorn venom."

"You can't just get rid of it?"

"If only," he scowled, as he remembered himself thinking the same thing earlier. "That's the active ingredient in the potion. Without it, the potion is just a solution of muck."

"Oh. I'm sure you'll find the answer soon." Lily tugged on his arm. "You're the best wizard I know." Severus allowed himself to smile brightly at that comment.

"And you're the best witch," Severus countered.

"Awe, thanks," Lily laughed. Her smile faded and her expression became serious. "You're working too hard, though. C'mon, Sev, let's get out."

"I can't, Lily," Severus replied wearily. "I have to try and find a potion to help Tobias."

"Not right now you're not," she said, a little whine entering her voice. "You're taking a break."

"I can't—"

"Yes, you can!" Lily interrupted, her green eyes bright. "It _is_ summer, you know, Sev, and you're worn out. You need to go out and try to relax and take your mind off of this whole thing."

"This was your idea…" he protested weakly.

"My idea was to help your father, not my idea to kill you and drain every ounce of life from you!" she retorted. "D'you even realize it's the fourteenth of August? School will be starting in two weeks!"

"Really?" Severus asked, momentarily taken aback. He hadn't expected his second year to come around this quickly—he thought his summer would've been much slower. His Hogwarts letter had come a little while ago but he had pushed it aside and let his mum worry about buying his things. "But I really should continue this—" he stopped when the green eyes met his. His resolve melted instantly. Damn those green eyes….

"Nope! You're coming with me!" Lily grinned. "We're going down to the river and then we're going to get ice cream. You're stressed, unhappy and dead. You're going to take a break!"

Severus let a grin escape him and allowed himself to be pulled from his chair, leaving his research behind him. "Give me just a few moments to look decent," Severus told her. Lily beamed and glided from the room.

"Don't take too long!" she called, swing the door shut with her. Severus rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the thumping that was now taking over the right side of his head.

"Ughhhhh," he groaned. He searched for a pair of pants and a shirt that weren't too dirty, settling for an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were too small. _I have to get better clothes…_ he thought to himself.

He sighed and began to quickly pick his notes and books up and put them into a box where he could stow them under his bed from prying eyes. He grabbed his wand and slid it into his back pocket just in case and headed downstairs where he saw Lily sitting at the kitchen table, tracing the scratches on the table. When he reached the table, she looked up.

"Well, that didn't take a long time at all," Lily said sarcastically. "You take longer to get ready than Tuney."

Severus scowled at being compared to Lily's sister. "Not funny. I had to put away my books and research." Lily gave him a weird look but hopped from the old table.

"But you're ready to go now?"

"Yes, definitely." Severus answered, opening the door for her and letting her step into the blazing sun.

Together they walked to the nearest ice-cream stand where Severus quickly found that he didn't have enough money to pay for his own ice-cream cone. He flushed slightly as Lily handed the man enough money to cover both hers and his. When he protested, she ignored him.

"I can't wait until school starts again!" Lily squealed, sitting down at a table underneath the tree's shade. "I've missed doing magic so much!"

"I know," he grinned, leaning back and relaxing with his ice-cream. "You say so every time we're together."

"Well, I can't say it at home, not really," Lily frowned. "Tuney hates when I mention magic."

Severus kept his mouth shut. He would _not_ say anything negative about Petunia. Not to Lily anyways. She loved her sister.

Speak of the devil…_ Damn!_ Severus groaned, realizing that his luck was horrible sometimes.

"Oh! There she is! Maybe she'll eat with us! Tuney!" Lily called over to a pair of girls waiting in line for their ice-cream just a few meters away. Neither girl responded. "Tuney!" Lily called again.

Severus stared firmly at the table in front of them. He really, really didn't want to talk to Petunia Evans. He had a great dislike, maybe even hate, for her since he could remember. She was loud, obnoxious and selfish and everything had to be about her. His dislike of her had just grown with time and had completely sky rocketed when Dumbledore had insisted on placing Harry Potter in her household. No fan of the boy, he still hated what Potter had grown up with.

One of the girls poked her companion and glanced back at Severus and Lily. She said something to Petunia.

"Claire! I don't care!" Petunia snapped at her friend.

"It's your sister!" Severus heard Claire say louder. Severus prayed that Claire wouldn't be able to convince Petunia. Clearly, no one in the universe ever listened to him because right after the two friends had gotten their ice-cream, Claire hauled Petunia over.

"He, Lily," Claire said. She turned to Severus. "I don't know you. Who are you?"

Severus didn't respond, automatically not liking Claire's blunt and rude attitude.

"That's Severus," Lily supplied for him. He shot her a small look of annoyance. Lily gave a tiny smile and a shrug and Severus felt his annoyance evaporate.

"Hi, Severus," Claire said while Petunia stared stonily at everyone, including Claire. Severus didn't reply. He felt absolutely no need to talk to this girl or Petunia.

"What're you up to, Tuney?" Lily asked her sister. Petunia pursed her lips at her sister.

"Nothing," Petunia said icily.

"Want to sit down with us?" Lily asked, pulling out a chair.

"We could love to," Claire said.

Severus hoped Petunia would refuse. She didn't let him down.

"No, we would not," Petunia replied. "I don't eat with people like you." Claire clearly didn't understand what was going on and Severus felt his superiority towards the muggle girl rise. Muggles were really dumb. "I heard you put someone in the hospital because of your freaky-thing." Petunia sneered. "It's just like you to hurt normal people with your abnormal-ness. I certainly won't be around it!"

"Tuney…" Lily began but Petunia cut her sister off.

"How are you going to help him with your freak-thing if he is still in the? Are you just going to walk into the hospital with your hocus pocus?" Petunia continued savagely. "You'll just contaminate the rest of us. You shouldn't even be allowed to live."

Severus's hatred of Petunia boiled over and his mouth formed a snarl. He grabbed his wand handle, ready to withdraw it and use the first hex that came into his mouth. His eyes had narrowed and glowed a dark, angry black. _He_ shouldn't be allowed to live? He wasn't so sure why he got so bent out of shape over her statement but he did.

"If you can't stop yourself from saying disgusting things, I'll make sure you can't say anything," Severus snapped dangerously. Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to stay quiet—as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. "If anyone here shouldn't be allowed to live it's you. You're selfish and rude and a complete disgrace to the muggles. They already have a bad enough name without you tarnishing it."

"Come one, Claire. We're going somewhere else." Petunia sniffed angrily, unable to give a proper comeback. _Freak,_ she mouthed nastily, glancing between Lily and Severus. She exchanged a look with Claire and then yanked her friend away. Severus turned to her with a frosty stare.

He flung himself back into the chair and tried to control his anger that had risen inside of him.

"Oh, how I love your sister," he finally managed to get out venomously, trying to take some of the hostility from his voice. He didn't succeed.

"Yeah," Lily mumbled, looking down. "I just thought…that because of Claire…maybe...well, you know, maybe she'd eat with us since Claire and I used to know each other well."

Severus immediately shut his emotions down. Now he was the one being selfish. He hadn't thought about how much Lily wanted Petunia to be with them. He'd just thought of how much he hated the older girl. He could hear the tears in her voice.

"It'll be fine," Severus said soothingly. "She's just jealous."

"I t-thought she'd be over it by now." Lily sighed. "I just hope she gets over it. I miss talking to her. I've spoken to her four times this summer."

"She'll get over it," Severus reassured her, although he himself wasn't very sure. Petunia had grown to be a very nasty woman in his other life.

He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly while Lily tried to calm down. Every minute or so he'd mummer something to her. The rest of the time he spent thinking.

He hated himself for it but he had to admit Petunia had a point. They had to get Tobias out of the hospital before he could try any potions or magic spells on him. He made a mental note to remind Eileen to request Tobias's removal from the hospital.

But first he'd have to come up with a Solution for his problem. Then they could worry about bringing the man home.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Severus grumbled to himself. He angry. No. He was furious. He kicked the nearest thing he could, which happened to be his desk. Summer was over and he hadn't made any progress whatsoever. The closest herb he found that would help was lavender and sage and neither would actually do the trick.

"Why couldn't I get it?" Severus snarled, frustrated and at his wits end. "I was the youngest Potion Master in centuries! I. Should. Have. Been. Able. To. Figure. This. Out!"

He kicked the desk wood again. It shook and trembled under the force. _Good! I hope it breaks_. Severus thought savagely. He shook his head mutinously. He had failed to find a way to create a potion to help Tobias.

At least he had succeeded in helping his mum get Tobias out of the hospital despite the doctor's protests that they shouldn't move him. The said comatose patient was now currently resting in his parents' bedroom (Eileen had taken the couch).

He kicked the desk again and again and then picked up the nearest breakable thing. It turned out to be an old lamp. He threw it across the room where it shattered. Feeling a little more relieved of his high emotions, he took out his wand.

"_Reparo!_" he muttered. The lamp fixed itself instantly. He had to pull himself together. Tomorrow he would be boarding the Hogwarts Express to go to Hogwarts with Lily and he would lose valuable time to study and research on his project for Tobias.

He took a few deep breaths and packed up the information (or lack of it) that had angered him so much into his trunk. All of his notes, books and ideas were on those pieces of parchment and he was definitely not going to leave them at Spinner's End.

He picked up the nearest shirt he owned and his annoyance grew tenfold. Why was everything in his life so old and cheap? He flung the old, ratty shirt into the trunk, feeling embarrassed that his mother couldn't afford anything better. If only he had more money he wouldn't need to rely on her anymore.

"Severus?"

A knock on the door made him look up from his packing. "Yes?"

"Everything okay in here?"

"Yes, everything's just fine," he tried to give her a comforting look.

"I just heard smashing…" Eileen said softly.

"Everything's fine," he repeated.

"Alright." Eileen said. "We're taking the Knight Bus, since it's faster than driving…I don't want Tobias to be here alone for too long."

Severus just nodded. He wished she had said that she was going to Apparate them there (because that was definitely the fastest method) but she didn't. She still didn't use her wand even though Tobias wouldn't be able to say anything. One day though…one day she'd use her magic again…one day…

XXXXXXXXXX

Steam blew from the Hogwarts Express and Severus wanted to escape from the noise of parents, crying children and last farewells.

"You make me so very proud." Eileen murmured suddenly, stepping into the room and engulfing him into a hug. "I'm very, very proud of you and I love you."

"Thanks, mum," Severus said, his voice muffled.

"Don't beat yourself, understand?" Eileen said. She stroked his hair gently, something that he would only allow her to do. "You're so, so intelligent and I know you'll find a way. You're doing something that not many wizards have ever attempted. You ought to be proud of yourself. If anyone can figure it out, it would be you." Eileen told him, a small laugh in her voice.

Severus allowed a small chuckle at his mother's muggle saying. "Alright, mum." He said. The whistle for the train shrieked and Severus pulled himself away from his mother. "I'd better be going."

"Have a good year, Severus," Eileen said.

"I will, don't worry." He cast one more glance at his mother. "Take care of yourself." He added slowly, walking off towards Lily and her family with his trunk and owl.

"Hey," he said. He gave a small smile. "Ready?" Lily nodded and grabbed her trunk.

"Yep," Lily received one more kiss and hug from her parents (Petunia had stayed home) and grabbed Severus's hand. "Love you, mum! Love you, dad!"

And together they took off for the Hogwarts Express, hoping to find a compartment that wasn't already taken.

"Your mum looks really good," Lily commented. "Even my dad says he's seen a difference in her."

"Oh, yeah," he agreed slowly. "She's much better but she still won't use magic." He didn't feel like elaborating, not even to her, and there was a short silence while they searched for a compartment. It took a while to find an empty compartment because most of them were filled. But at last they found a vacant one and quickly slipped into it, claiming it as their own.

"Yeesh!" Lily exclaimed. "That took a while! Next time, we ought to get here earlier! We almost didn't get a spot!"

He felt the train pull away slowly and then gain momentum. The door flew open and Severus and Lily jumped a little, surprised at the interruption.

"Hey, Severus," Evan Rosier said. Severus gave Evan a small nod. "Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

Severus didn't doubt that. They'd had a hard enough time finding the empty compartment before the train took off.

"If you want to," Lily said a little warily, while Severus gestured to the seat across from him. Evan yanked his trunk in and put it in the rack above, huffing.

"Hey, there," Evan said, holding out his hand towards Lily. "I'm Evan Rosier." Lily took the hand, still looking a little unsure. She glanced at Severus for help but all he could do was shrug slightly.

He liked Evan, he would admit that, but he was still wary of his friend. After all, the said boy had turned into one of Voldemort's most trusted Death Eaters. He scoffed, he should talk! He, himself, had turned into Voldemort's right hand. But so far he hadn't done anything, so he pushed those feelings away.

"Lily Evans," she replied.

"Nice to finally talk face to face," Evan grinned. "Severus has told me a lot about you."

"All good things?" Lily replied.

"Yes," Evan said. He threw a sly look at Severus. "I don't think Severus could ever say anything negative about you." Lily's face turned slightly red and Severus scowled.

"Evan, you—" Severus began to speak. He was effectively cut off by three other boys, the same age, outside the compartment and arguing.

"—Stay out here then! I don't care!" Severus heard Mulciber say to Avery and Wilkes and then a heartbeat later the compartment door slammed open. Mulciber awkwardly stood in the doorway. No one spoke.

"Silvius," Evan said politely, breaking the silence. "What can we do for you?"

"Can I sit here with you?" Mulciber asked.

Severus glanced at Evan and Lily who nodded and Lily who shrugged. "I suppose so. If they want to."

Severus gestured to the empty seat. Mulciber sat down next to Evan and the two of them started talking. Lily smiled at him to tell him that it was okay.

Severus just stared. He didn't like where this was going. Lily might be alright with sitting with these guys but that was because she didn't know them. Severus was not okay with it. Evan, fine. But Mulciber? Severus didn't like Mulciber for unknown reasons. All he knew was that he had a bad feeling about Mulciber and that feeling was good enough for him.

Avery and Wilkes glanced inside and waited uncertainly for Mulciber to come out.

"Can they…?" Mulciber asked, uncertainly.

"If they want to," Lily said again.

If she knew them, she wouldn't be inviting them in….But Avery and Wilkes weren't clever or cunning enough to really pose a threat to Severus. They were followers and just did what they were ordered to do. Adding them to the group wouldn't do anything.

"Are you sure?" Mulciber said again.

"Oh! For heaven's sake, tell them to come in!" Severus snapped. "We already gave you an answer!"

Mulciber looked slightly startled at Severus's attitude but quickly changed his face into one of indifference. He made a slightly gesture with his hand and Avery and Wilkes both walked in and took the two vacant seats across Severus, Lily and Mulciber and next to Evan.

"How was every one's summer?" Evan asked, after a short silence.

That helped ease everyone and all of them began chatting at once about what they did. Severus and Lily kept quiet. He had no urge to tell them about his father or anything else that happened during his summer. Severus was thankful that Lily had chosen the window seat. Then all she had to deal with was Evan who sat across from her.

After the subject got tossed around a few times and grew old, it changed.

"Did you hear that Gale Barrick is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Mulciber grinned.

"OHHH!" Avery said, looking awed. "He's that dragon trainer, isn't he?"

"The one that was able to tame sixteen dragons in just four months!" Wilkes added.

Lily made a face in confusion and Severus murmured into her ear so she would know what they were talking about, "He's gotten many awards from people because he's trained all sorts of dragons that are considered too dangerous to even keep in captivity by removing their sharp teeth and their fire glands in their mouth and by, sometimes, clipping their wings. Once trained, he can sell them and people can ride them or he sell them to breeders who don't want a troublesome dragon."

"That's horrible," Lily whispered. "He's teaching here? How could Dumbledore allow such a cruel person to teach here?"

"I suppose so," Severus answered back, quietly. "I reckon that Dumbledore didn't have a choice. He must've been the only one to apply for the job." Severus frowned as he thought of all the horrible DADA professors that went in and out of Hogwarts through the years.

Gale Barrick hadn't been the worst but out of all the DADA professors Severus had learned from or worked with, but Gale Barrick was definitely the most insensitive and cruel. And he would've bet all his money (which wasn't much), that Dumbledore had been extremely reluctant to allow him to teach.

"I don't care! I'd rather be taught by no one than be taught by a terrible and mean person!" Lily said forcefully.

"He's not terrible!" Wilkes exclaimed. "He's amazing!" Severus found himself glaring at Wilkes. He could easily see how Wilkes turned into a Death Eater and gotten himself killed. He just incredibly stupid.

"No!" Lily said again, "He's awful and he's messed up if he thinks he can just treat dragons like that!"

The other Slytherins glanced at each other uncomforting, not knowing what to say. They had all been brought up thinking that it was okay to do this to a dragon. The same way it came to naturally treat goblins and house-elves like they did. To them, doing this to a dragon wasn't cruel or unusual punishment, but something that was normal.

"Muggle-borns!" Avery muttered. Mulciber kicked his friend hard in the shins, giving him a glare, none of this was missed by Severus who watched with idle curiosity. Mulciber's initial excitement over having Gale Barrick as a teacher evaporated quickly.

"I agree, Lily," Mulciber said smoothly. "It's a really terrible thing that dragons are being treated like this. They deserve rights too. But on the other hand, they're dangerous creatures. You've never met a dragon. They're pretty scary."

"That's still animal cruelty!" Lily snapped and Mulciber backtracked quickly.

"I agree! We all do! It's wrong but—"

"I think we should agree to disagree on this subject." Severus bit his tongue from verbally slaughtering Mulciber and just that instead. Friends. Friends. Friends. He chanted to himself. They were supposed to be friends. He had to act like Silvius Mulciber's friend.

There was a murmur of agreement and both sides conceded.

"So," Mulciber said, breaking the silence. 'Who's trying out for Quidditch this year?" He turned to Lily. "You should try out, Lily. Gryffindor could sure use good flyers like you."

"Me?" Lily said, looking at him with wide eyes. "Oh, no. I'm not that good. Not good enough to play for Gryffindor, that's for sure."

"Nonsense!" Mulciber said kindly, too kindly. "You're a natural! I saw you during our first flying lesson! You were fantastic until Potter knocked into you. I'm sure you've never ridden on a broom except on our first flying lesson! I'm sure you could even do it as a profession! Right, guys?"

Avery and Wilkes quickly agreed.

Severus almost choked with all the flattery in the air. He was beginning to be feel even more uncomfortable with this. He took a peek at Evan who looked incredulous. Severus bit the inside of his cheek. Even Evan found something wrong here….What was Mulciber playing at? He thought back to the conversation in the Owlery with him during the holidays last year. Did he give any indication that he wanted to be Lily's friend as well? Severus scoffed. Of course not. Mulciber was a firm believer that Muggle-borns were inferior to pure-bloods and deserved to be wiped out. And yet…

"How is the muggle world?" Mulciber asked. "What's it like?"

Severus's eyes narrowed. He knew very well that Mulciber did _not_ want to hear about muggles.

"It's alright," Lily shrugged. "But the magical world is better." Smirks passed between Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber.

"Yes, of course it is," Mulciber said easily. "A girl like you has good tastes." More flattery. Damn! Why did Lily have to be so friendly and nice to everyone? He grit his teeth.

"Well, for starters, muggles are more technologically advanced," Lily began and Severus shook his head in amazement that anyone could be that friendly with people they didn't know. "We have televisions and electricity. And we haven't used quills or parchment in that world since around the nineteenth century or so. We have pencils and pens…."

Severus droned Lily out, instead, paying attention to Mulciber and his two friends. They appeared to be interested but Severus, who'd known them for years, saw that they were pretending. Why was Mulciber doing this? Feeling slightly more desperate than he should have, he decided he needed answers.

Severus caught the eye of Wilkes and smiled, thinking, "_Legilimens!"_

He searched through Wilkes's mind quickly before the eye contact broke. It was weak because he didn't have a wand but it didn't matter as Wilkes didn't know how to Occlude.

He saw flashes of Wilkes privileged childhood. He saw how Wilkes's mother had died and how he and Avery had become friends. He searched some more and saw, to his shock and glee, that Wilkes had a crush on Leah Ollerton, another second year Slytherin. Then, most importantly, he saw his most recent conversation with Silvius Mulciber and Oswald Avery.

"_You don't understand, Edgar," Mulciber said to Wilkes. "Just follow my lead."_

"_Why?" Avery asked. _

"_Because! We need to become friends with Snape!" Mulciber snapped. "And to be friends with Snape, we have to be friends with his Mudblood friend. He likes her, so if she likes us, he'll like us too, get it?" _

_Wilkes shook his head and Mulciber groaned. _

"_You're an idiot." He muttered. "Just be nice to Evans, okay?" _

Severus withdrew from Wilkes' mind, feeling slightly triumphant and slightly unnerved. They were only being nice to Lily so they could get closer to him. He knew that Mulciber wanted to be his friend…but not this badly. He frowned slightly. And then shook his head and put the subject out of his mind for now. He'd just have to warn Lily to be careful around these guys.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

I love reviews! They make my day and my self-esteem go up! So thank you to all who reviewed!

"Hey, Severus!"

Severus bit his tongue, turned around. He'd been trying to avoid everyone since he'd gotten off the train with Lily. After the train ride with Mulciber and his friends, he didn't really want to socialize right now.

Since the Nott incident and Severus's promise to stay silent about the Dark Mark, they'd silently agreed to put the holiday scenario behind them. Severus didn't want to admit it, but he found it a little too easy to forgive Lucius Malfoy. He reluctantly thanked their old friendship for that. "Lucius, how are you?"

"Fantastic," the blonde returned the grin. "I met someone I think you might like."

Severus froze. Was he referring to Lord Voldemort? Severus knew that Malfoy was one of the ones who'd taken the Mark early. He tried to remember if it was the summer between sixth and seventh year or between fifth and sixth year. He honestly couldn't remember so he decided to just say between fifth and sixth year, the same year Draco took his Mark.

Though he, and everyone else, was legally obligated to report anything related to Voldemort, his Death Eaters, or the Dark Mark, Severus didn't feel that compulsion to do so. He didn't want to admit it, but there was a certain level of respect that he had for these former (or to-be) Death Eaters.

He'd fought in quite a few battles when he was younger and quite a few of them involved Clement Nott, Mulciber, Evan Rosier and Lucius. He'd developed a strong relationship with all of them since all of them had been in the Inner Circle with him. No, he didn't like them, but, yes, he supposed he respected them. Heck, Lucius had even made him Draco's godfather; that was how strong their bond had been.

"And who's that?" he asked, feeling slightly wary about what answer would follow.

"A woman named Jennifer Sampson," Lucius answered. Severus hid his surprise.

"Who's that?" he asked again, feeling slightly irked that he was begging for information from Malfoy of all people. Lucius Malfoy was normally very easy to read and he normally knew exactly what the other boy was thinking and he was normally very boastful and eager to give away information.

"She's an elderly woman who sells potions to my father." Lucius continued, his grey eyes raking over the younger boy to see a reaction. "I told her about you and how you're top in class and Slughorn's favorite and she'd like to meet you."

"She'd like to meet me," Severus repeated dubiously.

"I'm serious!" Lucius looked over his shoulder and yelled, "First years! If you go down there you'll be lost forever! This way!" He looked back at Severus. "Seriously, she's always looking for a person to help around her store and she only takes the best. And I only mentioned you. She's intrigued."

"Good for her," Severus said, feeling no inclination to being an apprentice for an older woman.

Lucius's grey eyes hardened. "Don't turn her down, Severus. She could do a lot to help you. You need all the help you can get, especially with your…ah…half-blood status."

Severus stopped himself from rolling his eyes. His "half-blood status" what a joke that was! To calm Lucius and get him to stop pestering him, he decided to say, "Very well. I'll write to her."

"Great! I'm sure she'd love to hear from you! She's the best Potions Mistress in Great Britain." Lucius clapped Severus's back. Together they walked to the common room together with Malfoy ordering the first years to hurry up.

Jennifer Sampson.

Come to think of it, he hadn't even _heard_ of this lady…. He'd known almost all of the potion brewers in Europe and he'd never heard of a Jennifer Sampson before. He didn't even think she existed…He racked his brains, trying to remember a woman that went by that name. Nope. He decided then and there that he wouldn't ever write to this lady.

He walked to the Slytherin dorm entrance and walked through, greeted by a soothing green glow from. He couldn't wait to shake Malfoy off of him and get away from everyone.

Too bad that would have to wait.

"I need to talk to you," Lucius said.

"We aren't talking now?" Severus raised an eyebrow and gave a half-sneer in irritation.

"I need you to do a favor for me." Lucius said, gently taking Severus's arm and pulling him over into a secluded place in the common room. Severus bit his tongue from lashing out at Malfoy and yanked his arm from his grasp. He didn't like be touched and controlled like that.

"Why would I do a favor for you?" Severus asked. "What's in it for me?"

"Money," Lucius replied simply.

"What makes you think I need money?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows with a smirk, his eyes traveling down Severus's old, grubby robes. Without a word, Lucius gestured to the second-hand robes. Feeling heat rush to his face and neck, Severs looked away. He was just telling himself yesterday that he needed better robes and supplies. He hadn't had so little money in ages. Unlike the other Hogwarts teachers (except McGonagall and Dumbledore), he'd made quite a bit with his teaching salary because he was a Potions Master and Dumbledore had felt inclined to give him a raise during the war. He was extremely sick of being in poverty.

"What's the favor?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I need a potion that will make the Gryffindors do something stupid," Lucius said quietly, glancing around the room to see if anyone was watching. Severus's gaze caught Narcissa's and he looked away quickly. He didn't want to get punched by looking at Malfoy's girl. "You know, like grow ears or dance around or something."

"What makes you think I can create a potion like that?" Severus asked. He decided to play the stupid card to Malfoy. Lily already mentioned that everyone already knew the truth but just in case….

"Because you made those healing potions for Clement last year, which means you can most definitely make a potion like this," Lucius replied. Severus quickly dropped his act. Damn…Lily was right. Everyone really did know he'd made those potions for Clement Nott last year in exchange for money. Damn…he cursed some more in his head. He was blowing his cover easily because he just could not act stupid! Why couldn't he just dumb it down a little?

"Fine," he said in a clipped tone, feeling irked that he was blowing his _Compensatia_ secret. "How much?"

"Four galleons?" Lucius proposed. "Or do you want more?"

"Six, plus a tip." Severus said, knowing at once that four wasn't enough.

"Six," he agreed instantly. "If you get it to me by the end of the week, then you'll get a tip and I'll make it seven."

"Deal," Severus said, he took Lucius's hand and shook it. It felt weird to shake a hand with his former friend who now stood as a possible antagonist. "End of the week."

Severus released Lucius's hand, and quickly walked away. He wanted nothing more than to disappear to his dorm.

"Hello, Severus."

He cursed. No such luck it seemed. He turned around and quickly flushed his annoyance away.

"Yes?"

"How've you been?" Loretta Campbell asked. Severus vaguely remembered her to be the wife of Clement Nott with one son, Theodore Nott. He also remembered her to be mildly tempered and good mannered and shy, passing on all of those traits to Theodore. Overall, he remembered he liked her.

"Good," he gave a slight smile. "And yourself?"

"I'm alright," Loretta said. "But you look stressed. Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

Severus paused before he responded. "I am fine. Thank you for asking." Loretta gave a tiny smile. Severus did have to admire her beauty. She had silky, black hair that went down to her mid-back and large brown eyes that were full of warmth.

"Of course. If you need help with anything, just ask. I'd love to help." she said. With a last smile at him, she turned her back and went back over to where her two friends, Adriana Bole and Leah Ollerton, were sitting. He wasn't for sure but he could've sworn she and her friends were talking about him.

Severus allowed a tiny little sigh escape and began to troop up to his dorm, hoping to Merlin that he didn't get stopped again.

He didn't and a moment later he was in the safety of his dorm with only himself for company. "Finally!" he muttered. He tore off his robes and quickly changed into something to sleep in. He looked at his old clothes, feeling chagrin. He desperately needed to get new stuff. Hopefully he'd be able to buy some new things for himself with the money he'd be getting from Lucius.

He heard footsteps and fearing that it was Mulciber and his crew, Severus jumped into bed and pulled the curtains down. He really just wanted to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

He flipped through a book idly, wondering what sort of potion he should make for Lucius.

"Mr. Snape, are you paying attention?"

Severus looked up to see the stern face of Professor Barrick. Severus felt his lip curl into a sneer. Barrick was a terrible man. Severus honestly couldn't believe that Dumbledore had allowed the man to teach here.

Last time he'd been a second year, Barrick had been a fascinating person that Severus idolized but not this time around. Just another thing to add to the list of things he hated about himself when he was younger. But now he could see Barrick for what he was. Sadistic and cruel, just like Lily said and on top of that, he was arrogant with a big-head. That arrogant part of him reminded him of Gilderoy Lockhart.

This was his second lesson with the man and he was determined not to pay attention to him, not fully anyways. So instead he flipped through a potions book trying to find a good potion for Lucius that was worth seven galleons. He only had two more days before it was due. He'd wasted too much time.

"Yes, sir," Severus answered quietly, suppressing his anger and hatred. The class stared at him.

"Then you can tell me how I knocked out Ukrainian Ironbelly?" Yup. Barrick definitely reminded him of Lockhart.

"You took rope and wound it around its legs so it couldn't move. Then, because it was female, it was sensitive to loud noises than the males; you created a whistling sound with your wand and a high frequency to knock it out." Severus answered coldly. Barrick assessed the answer and then gave a final nod, finding no fault with the answer.

"That's correct," Barrick said slowly, moving on. Severus had no other urge than to slug Barrick or to hex him. With great self-control, he turned his attention back on his potion book, searching for an acceptable potion.

Boils, hiccups? He grinned as he stumbled upon a potion. It was a potion that could mess up a person's vocal cord and make them sing everything and turn their skin blue. He checked the ingredients. Everything on the list was easy to get. It was all in the student ingredients' cabinet.

"Dragons are nasty creatures!" Barrick was saying. "The only way to deal with these monstrous creatures is to handle them with whips and chains!"

Severus found himself inwardly shuddering at the man's sadistic nature. He glanced around at the rest of the class. A few of the girls, like Loretta and Vivian looked like they were going to be sick but Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes and even Evan seemed to be hooked on the man.

That did it….

"How should we deal with you? With whips and chains?" Severus asked, interrupted, his voice icy. He felt extremely Gryffindor-ish but he couldn't stop now. He just couldn't hide his contempt for the man.

"What?" Barrick's attention swiveled back to Severus, who glared back calmly. He'd had enough with this man's crap. He didn't want to sit here and have him drone on.

"You said that we should deal with 'monstrous creatures' with whips and chains," Severus sneered. "Is that how we should deal with you?" Barrick blinked, absorbing the insult. His face contorted into something akin to fury.

"You dare—" Barrick snarled.

"Yes, I do dare," Severus replied smoothly. "You haven't taught us anything. You're not a real dragon trainer. A real dragon trainer has a connection to the dragons. You do not. You're barbaric."

Barrick's face was twisted into an ugly expression. "And you'd know this how? You're twelve years old, boy, you don't know anything about dragons." He jeered.

"What makes you think that?" Severus shot at him, starting to lose his cool. The guy was implying he was stupid. He thought back to the year Voldemort returned and the Triwizard Tournament took place. He'd spent a little bit of time watching the dragons and Charlie Weasley. And besides that, dragons were part of the DADA curriculum and their parts were invaluable in a potion. Of course he knew about dragons!

"I don't think _you_ know about dragons! If you did, you'd know how to train them without subjecting them to pain and chains." Severus stood up, feeling fed up with this stupid class. "You're a brainless, savage swine who enjoys seeing animals in pain."

He grabbed his bag and his potion book and stormed out of the classroom, fuming, the class staring at his retreating back in shock.

How the _hell_ could Dumbledore allow this monster to teach children? Did he not realize what this man was? He found himself hating Dumbledore and the man's insensitivity. He played the game like chess and if he had to sacrifice a piece or two, then so be it. But why did Dumbledore bring Barrick to Hogwarts? He must've had a good reason to do so; otherwise he never would've risked his student's safety. Severus's fist clenched. Even after working with the Headmaster for sixteen years, he still didn't understand most of the things he did.

He looked around and realized he had somehow wandered outside and to where he and Lily normally sat. The place was calming and nice. He sat in the grass with his back against the large boulder.

He ran a hand through the grass blades where Lily would normally sit. Just the thought of her calmed him.

Inhale, exhale, deep breath, relax. He cracked open the book again and began to read what he'd need to do to create the Solution for Lucius. Hopefully in two days' time, he'd have six galleons in his pocket.

He vaguely wondered if he would be punished for his outburst.

His answer came later that night at dinner.

Keira Agant, a first year Slytherin, came up with him with a scroll of parchment. "Here," she said breezily. "I was told to give this to you."

With a knowing, grimace that it held something horrible, Severus unfolded the bit of parchment and read:

_Severus,_

_Please stop by my office tonight for your detention. _

_Professor H. Slughorn. _

He grinned. Not that bad. Detention with Slughorn wasn't terrible at all! In fact, the last time he'd gotten detention with the large professor for sending Potter to the Hospital Wing, it had been fun.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Professor," Severus said, pulling a face that he hoped would pass for acceptable. Slughorn just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, m'boy," Slughorn said. "Not fond of that man myself. He's a bit off his rocker, if you ask me. Can't believe Dumbledore allowed this man into Hogwarts…" He continued mutinously, shaking his overly-large head.

"Sir?" Severus coughed slightly to remind Slughorn why he really was here in detention.

"Oh, right!" the large man said. "I need you to sort through some ingredients for me. It's for the first years." He led Severus to a long table full of dead animal parts. "Just skin these snakes for me and try to extract their venom and put 'em in the bucket. If you finish, move along to the rat tails."

Severus nodded. He thought about how funny it was that detention was supposed to be horrible and yet here he was with Slughorn doing what he most enjoyed. He picked up the nearest snake and knife and began to skin the dead creature.

Singing Solution.

He needed snake scales for the potion. He looked around and quickly slid a box of snake skin into his pocket. He smirked. _Too easy_.

By the end of his detention, he'd also nicked ginger roots, lovage, a rat tail and beetle wings. Slughorn didn't even notice. By the time Severus was done in the potions lab for his detention, he was set for making the potion.

This is too easy…he thought again as he bid Professor Slughorn good-night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Four stirs clockwise, eight stirs counter-clockwise." Severus murmured to himself. After the last stir he added the belladonna and let the potion simmer.

Once again, he was in his little room in the dungeon he'd used last year when he was brewing Nott's potions. He admitted that he quite enjoyed this little room. He'd brought an old blanket with him to put underneath his knees while he worked and he brought more candles to make the place brighter so he was squinting the whole time.

"Severus!"

"Son of a—" Severus cursed. He spun around, aware that he almost knocked the potion. His eyes narrowed as he saw Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy in front of him. He quickly stood. He didn't want to appear to be kneeling in front of anyone, much less those two. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to come find you later today." Lucius said. "It's later."

"I meant in the common room you idiot," Severus snapped. "Someone could have followed you! How did you know about this room anyways?"

"Gretta saw you coming down here," Lucius replied smoothly. "It was easy enough to put two and two together."

"Congratulations." Severus nearly snarled. He turned towards Rabastan knowing that the other boy needed to talk to him—otherwise he wouldn't have followed Lucius down here. "What is it? I'm a little busy." He pointed to the potion that was slowly cooling.

"I know," Rabastan said. "I just wanted to know if you could make me something."

Severus lifted an eyebrow before turning back to Lucius's potion. "Make you something?" He repeated, taking the finished potion and scooping it into a vial. He shoved the vial at Malfoy, who in return dropped seven large coins into his hand. He pocketed the coins and began to pack up his potion ingredients.

"Yes," Lestrange continued. Severus could practically feel the nervousness coming from him. "I was just, ah, wondering if you could brew some of the other Slytherins some healing salves."

"Healing salves," Severus repeated.

"We'd pay you." Rabastan added hastily. "Any amount you want."

Severus blinked. "Why?" He mentally smacked himself against the wall several times. He knew exactly why Rabastan was asking for healing salves. As far as fathers went, Tobias was an angel. Pure-bloods were taught to behave and be obedient to the parents' wishes. If not, it wasn't uncommon for a slap or cane to fall on their face or backside.

"Never mind," Severus said hurriedly, in no mood to hear about the punishments Rabastan or anyone else from Slytherin did to deserve a beating bad enough to require salve. "I can have it by Wednesday."

"Tuesday and I'll pay double," Rabastan said quickly, bargaining. Severus inwardly frowned. It must've been some beating if Rabastan needed the salve so quickly.

"Very well," he said. "I'll get the salve to you by Tuesday and in return, you'll pay me fourteen galleons. Deal?"

"Deal," the older boy responded swiftly. He glanced at Lucius and the two of them left the tiny room as fast as they could, leaving Severus to finish cleaning up.

_Looks like I've started a business,_ Severus thought to himself, smiling slightly. By the end of the week he'd have over twenty galleons just for making simple potions. Good deal. Good deal, indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

I love reviews! They make my day and my self-esteem go up! So thank you to all who reviewed!

Severus had absolutely no problem coming up with salve quickly. During the war he went through them incredibly quickly and made sure to always have them on hand because he never knew what he would encounter.

"Damn, Severus," Rabastan muttered, swapping the gold for the salve. "I didn't think I'd be getting it until Wednesday."

"Oh, Slughorn had started the bases for Madam Pomfrey; I just had to finish it. The man never double checks anything." Severus lied easily. Rabastan accepted the lie and the salve. His curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "Why did you need me to brew it?"

Lestrange's eyes swiveled around to make sure no one was listening in, "Sheldon Dawson came back from holiday with wounds that looked bad. He _says_ they weren't from the Dark Lord but we don't believe him. We all know that _he_ gave Sheldon an important mission over the summer and he failed it. It's his own fault—the idiot—he should've been more careful."

Severus stared, at a complete loss of words. He was preparing for a story about a father who'd gotten a little carried away with punishing his son, not a story about Voldemort. He didn't even know who Sheldon Dawson was…probably got killed before he'd joined his ranks in his sixth year. And a mission…what could this mission have been?

"Anyways," Lestrange continued, "This will definitely help him."

Severus gave a tiny little nod. Pushing Voldemort out of his mind for now, he headed back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was eager to see how his potion worked on the Gryffindors. Choosing a seat with his back to the wall so he could see the rest of the Hall, he waited, grabbing breakfast. He hoped that Lily wouldn't get caught in the mix of it. He didn't want her to look stupid…not that she could…

He quickly caught her eye. He mouthed, _Don't drink the pumpkin juice!_

Lily frowned. _Why?_

_Because it's spiked._

_What?_

_It's spiked with a potion. Do _not_ drink it!_

_Okay…._

Lily bit her lip and gave a long stare at the pitcher of pumpkin juice. He could even hear her sigh as she grabbed the water pitcher instead.

Severus sighed with relief that Lily wouldn't be affected by the potion. Now he could focus on something else.

"Can I copy your potions homework?" Evan asked, sitting down next t o him. He grabbed some toast and began to spread jam on it. "I forgot to do it last night."

"You didn't forget," Severus scowled. "You chose not to do it. I watched you play chess with Mulciber last night instead of writing it. It's your own fault."

"Can I copy?" Evan asked again. Severus curled his lip.

"Didn't you just hear what I said? No, you may not," Severus replied. "You should've done it last night. It's not my fault."

"Please?"

"No!" Severus snapped, getting irritated. "You could—"

He stopped short. A shrill voice rang above the morning chatter in the Great Hall. He grinned. The potion worked. He saw a tinge of blue on the girl's face as she screamed in a high note.

"_What's going onnn?" _She sang loudly, her eyes wide. The Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins roared with laughter as every single Gryffindor began to turn blue in the face. The Gryffindors began to scream in a high trill.

"_Help! Help! Help! Oh my god! Help!"_

"_You're BLUE! Oh my god! We're blue!"_

"_What's going on?" _

They'd begin to raise their hands in alarm only to find that their hands and arms had turned blue as well. Severus cracked a grin. Stupid Gryffindors.

Severus cast a glance at the staff table. He saw the baffled looks on some, angry looks on others and amused on all the rest. Severus quickly averted his eyes downwards as Dumbledore's blue ones came his way. He brought up his Occlumency shields as quick as he could.

"I didn't make the potion," Severus heard Lucius say.

Severus shot a look down where his former friend sat and narrowed his eyes in warning. Lucius didn't even acknowledge him.

"It was Snape who made me the potion." Lucius said. Severus groaned. _Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Severus tried to send message to Lucius telepathically down the table. It didn't work. Why did Lucius have to be like that? All snooty and stuck up? "Snape, the second year. That one."

Severus ducked his head to avoid the Slytherin's stares as they all cast not-so-subtle looks at the boy who just humiliated all of Gryffindor House. _Damn it Lucius! You were supposed to keep this a secret!_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good job, Snape!"

"That was hysterical!"

"Brilliant, Snape!"

Everywhere Severus went, he got acclaim from his House. Fortunately for him, none of the teachers could pin this one him. He'd left no tracks and all the teachers had was the students' word, which definitely wasn't enough to actually receive a detention—which he would know all about since he'd tried to get Harry Potter in detention as many times as possible

He gave a slight smirk and a nod at whoever complemented him. Oh yes, this felt good. It was nice to have his potions skills noticed by others.

"Snape."

"Wonderful," Severus muttered underneath his breath, his good mood evaporating. He turned around slowly; rolling his wand that was in his pocket between his fingertips. It never hurt to be careful, especially with Potter and Black. "What?"

"You're going to regret spiking our juice," Potter threatened. Severus almost laughed. Potter was _not_ threatening, especially since his face was slightly blue and he still had a squeaky voice since Madam Pomfrey's antidote hadn't fully kicked in yet. Severus had seen a lot of threatening things and Potter did not fit in that category.

"Am I?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. He allowed a small, smug smile to escape.

"Better watch your back, Snape," Black sneered.

"You're not remotely frightening," Severus scoffed. "And I didn't spike your juice. That was Lucius Malfoy. If you have a problem, bring it up with him. Not me."

"You made the potion, Snivill—" Black began but Severus had his wand out and pointed at Black's face.

"Don't even say it," he snarled. He took a step forward causing Black and Potter to take a step back.

Black narrowed his eyes angrily. He opened his mouth to finish the nasty name.

"Remember what happened last time?" Severus spat, his adrenaline rising. "I'll make it ten times worse! Forget about going to the Hospital Wing, just book yourself a bed at St. Mungo's."

Potter took a step back. Clearly he remembered the painful boils Severus had given him.

"Come on, Sirius," he grumbled. "We'd better go and start on our homework since Remus isn't around to copy off of."

Severus bit his tongue and smirked inside. They were idiots.

"Where is that guy anyways?" He heard Black ask to Potter.

"At his mother's, I think," Potter replied glumly. "She's ill."

Severus rolled his eyes and made a scornful noise underneath his breath. Merlin these two were stupid. How did they still not realize that Lupin was a werewolf and the full moon was last night? Forcing himself to not say anything out loud, he stomped off in the other direction.

He didn't get to see James Potter casting a strange look at Severus's retreating back and whispering to Sirius Black, "He knows something about Remus."

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus waved his wand without any thought. Flitwick had shut all of the windows and blew out any sources of light. As of right now, the second years were practicing the _Lumos_ Charm. He hadn't thought he could be so bored but he was wrong.

He glanced over at Lily, who sat right beside him in Charms. They were the only two to light the room up with their _Lumos_ charms. Everyone else was struggling.

"If Remus was here, he'd be able to help us," Potter said loudly from behind Severus and Lily. "But he isn't here right now. I wonder why that is?"

Severus snorted.

"Maybe Snape can shed some light on the situation," Black snickered at his own joke.

"Yes, maybe he can," Potter said. Severus looked swiftly at Potter and Black and saw that they were staring intently at him through the dark, looking for a reaction. He turned back around and kept his mask in place.

Severus wanted to punch Potter in the face really, really hard. Severus wanted to punch himself for ever letting any hint leave his mouth. Now Potter knew that he knew something. That boy would _not_ leave him alone!

Potions hadn't been too bad, only hints dropped. And dinner hadn't been bad either. Potter had just stared at him the whole time, which Severus could deal with.

It was after dinner that Potter really had bugged out on him.

"Wait! Snape!" Potter grabbed Severus's arm, pulling him back before he could escape to the dungeons.

"Do not touch me!" Severus hissed, smacking the other boy's hand off of him and yanking his arm away from Potter's grip.

"Wait," Potter panted. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

Severus snorted.

"W-What do you know?" Potter hesitated, finally getting the question out into the open.

"Finally decided to ask, didn't you?" Severus glared at Potter, casting an icy, disdainful look at the boy who had stolen Lily from him, tormented him for years, and had just threatened him—or tried to—earlier in the morning.

"You know…I…Remus…" Potter said incoherently, waving his hands.

"Potter, start speaking coherently or I'm leaving," Severus growled.

"Sirius asked about where Remus was and you made a noise," Potter blubbered. He couldn't meet Severus's eyes so he stared at his shoes. "But it, uh, it sounded like you knew where he was. It's just…it's just we haven't seen him in a while…he just, umm…he just left…."

"I don't know," Severus lied smoothly; not telling would make Potter go crazy. "I don't know anything."

"Yes, you do! You do know!" There was a pause. "Please, Snape, we're really worried about him."

"I know nothing," Severus said stiffly, suddenly feeling…feeling…

Pity.

Well, there was a word that Severus never thought he'd feel for James Potter. Not genuine at least. He absolutely hated Potter but at the same time, he completely understood what Potter was going through at the moment.

Severus bit his tongue and contemplated James Potter. _Should_ he tell Potter about Lupin's lycanthropy? No, he quickly decided. He'd already told the whole school before; he wasn't going to do it again. It wasn't his place. If Lupin wanted to tell his friends, he could.

He remembered when he joined the Order and they were both spying for Dumbledore, Lupin with the werewolves and Severus with the Death Eaters. It was just after Scrimgeour had taken the position of Minister that Lupin had helped him out of a tight spot with the werewolves when Voldemort had sent him to negotiate with Britain's werewolf packs since he was "the only man who wouldn't botch up the Treaty." Well, more like they'd helped each other out of the tight spot. He didn't admit it out loud but after that, he'd seen Lupin in a better, less hateful light.

"I can't tell you," Severus said quietly.

Potter looked pained. "Snape…."

"He'll tell you when he's ready," Severus said. "It's not my secret to tell."

Potter looked at Severus completely expressionless. "Yeah, okay. Sorry I bothered you." He muttered. He gave a half-shrug and spun around on his heel, taking off in the other direction.

Severus just stood there. Was he really feeling _bad_ for _Potter?_ Good lord…he could not be feeling this way for that boy. Granted, he'd changed a lot from his other life-self but still…it was _Potter_.

Feeling rather annoyed right now at Lupin for not telling his friends and now having Potter on his case, he took off to the Hospital Wing.

"Young man!" Madam Pomfrey called as Severus rushed past her into the room.

He yanked open the curtains to the last bed, knowing it would be Lupin. Yup. He wasn't surprised to see the second year boy lying on the bed with scratches on his face, pale and sickly.

"_Muffliato!"_ Severus thought, quickly putting the Charm around Lupin's bed so this conversation would be private.

"Snape," Lupin said. His face was shocked and then it rapidly turned into worry. "What're you doing here?"

"Lupin," Severus said slowly. "Tell your friends."

"What?"

"Tell you friends about your lycanthropy," Severus said firmly.

"W-What? H-How d-do you know?" Lupin stammered. His already pale face turned a ghost white.

"I just overheard Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey talking," Severus lied. "Tell you friends. Tell Potter and Black."

"What about Peter?" Lupin asked, catching on to his missing friend.

"Don't tell Pettigrew," Snape replied icily, his hatred for the rat-man rising. "Just Potter and Black."

Lupin didn't seem to understand why not but tears welled up in his eyes and the stuttering became even worse. "I-I can't. T-They'll leave me. They won't want anything to do with me after they find out about my L-Lyca—my problem."

Severus gripped the end of the bed. "They won't leave you. I promise. But you've got to tell them. They're going crazy. They're driving _me_ crazy."

Lupin's shoulder slumped and he looked extremely defeated. "D-Dumbledore's going to kick me out…parents won't want me around their kids."

"No one else is going to find out," Severus replied. "Just tell Potter and Black."

"I can't, Severus," Remus said softly. He pulled his knees close to him and wrapped his arms around them. Severus registered his first name. It was weird seeing Remus in front of him so vulnerable when he was used to seeing him strong and determined.

It was too weird.

"You're a Gryffindor." Severus scoffed. "Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be stupidly courageous and brave?" He flicked his wand discreetly and took down his _Muffliato _spell, he turned around, about to leave.

"Yes, but—" Remus didn't get to finish. The curtains were whipped open.

"Mr. Snape!" Madam Pomfrey whispered loudly and crossly. "Get out of here! You are distressing my patient! Now get!"

Severus opened his mouth to say he was just about to leave when Remus interrupted him.

"No, he can stay," Remus said. "If he wants."

"No he cannot!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. "You need rest and he is distracting you from that!"

Severus gave a final piercing look at Remus and allowed himself to be escorted out of the Hospital Wing but not before he saw Remus's shoulders sag and the expression of despair settle on his face.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank to everyone who was kind enough to drop a review!

Severus accepted the ten galleons from a fifth year Slytherin girl as he passed her a potion that helped with rashes. The girl hadn't said where she'd received them but Severus was almost certain that she'd made a trip into the Forbidden Forest and touched something that shouldn't have been touched.

He smiled and weighed the ten galleons in his hand. He now had over sixty galleons just from making easy potions for his classmates. In three weeks, less than a month, he had made more money than he'd had in his whole year here from _Compensatia. _

He could finally buy himself some new clothes, potion ingredients and whatever else he wanted within his budget. And then he'd have to stop his little potion-selling business for a little while before Slughorn realized his supplies were low. Even with a full stock room, Severus wasn't completely comfortable in taking a lot of ingredients. When or if his business became stronger, then he could afford to buy his own, but until then, he'd have to settle for "borrowing" Slughorn's.

"How much did you get for that one?" Evan asked when Severus entered the dorm. Evan left his bed and made his way to Severus's where he flopped down and put his feet on the trunk at the end of the bed.

"Ten," he answered, raising an eyebrow at his friend in amusement. "She really needed it. The rash seemed to be spreading to her face as well as her arms."

"Should've charged more. She would've paid," Evan mumbled, pulling a face. Severus rolled his eyes and shoved Evan's feet off of his trunk, unbalancing the other boy.

"Can I see that catalogue that Madam Malkin sent you?" Severus asked, rummaging through his trunk to where his sack of gold was. He dropped the galleons into the sack with the others and tied it shut. He'd once debated if he should put any protective spells around the bag of gold but decided against it. These Slytherin boys were drowning in gold. They didn't need his. He glanced up at Evan who was still sprawled out on his bed despite Severus's shove.

Evan nodded. He got up from the bed and went over to his own trunk. "Sure thing." He tossed it onto Severus's bed. Severus opened it and began to flip through it idly.

He quickly filled out the order form and sent it off with Lorant. With any luck, he'd have new clothes in just a few days.

"Do you want to go down and watch Slytherin try-outs since you're not with Lily today?" Evan asked suddenly. "It'll be fun."

He sighed mentally. Lily, while she was always there for him, had begun to open her social life to her girl friends in Gryffindor. Today, she was studying with her friends today in the library. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a little jealous that she now split her time with others. _Lily deserves to have other friends! She's nice and she needs girls to talk to!_ Severus mentally berated himself.

"I was going to try and study outside before the weather became colder." Severus said.

"You _always_ study!" Evan protested, a whine in his tone. "Please?"

"Quidditch has never really been my thing." Severus replied. "But we could do something else if you want."

"It'll be fun," Evan repeated. "Come on, let's go down there."

"Fine," he relented. At least he could watch and see who Rabastan Lestrange chose for his team.

Evan grinned. "Great!" He grabbed his heavy cloak and waited while Severus grabbed his and together they both hurried down to the Quidditch pitch where the Slytherin team had just finished the chaser tryouts. There was a large crowd of hopeful Slytherins, mostly from the older years still waiting to try out for the position of seeker, keeper and the last beater.

Lucius Malfoy, Patrick Foy and Joseph Bole stood proudly as Rabastan Lestrange began the try-outs for the other beater.

Severus sat there and watched as Milton Hayes became the other beater next to Rabastan. Severus scoffed. He couldn't believe Hayes got onto the team. And neither could another fourth year boy.

"Get off my pitch!" Rabastan bellowed. "Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"He did _not_ fly better than me!" the fourth year boy shouted in response.

"He did." Rabastan sneered, waving his wand threateningly. "You are pathetic! Don't make anything of it and _get off my Quidditch pitch!_"

"I will make something out of it!" the boy retorted, also drawing his wand. "You're only choosing Hayes because he's your friend! Not because he has any talent! You really are a terrible Captain! A good Captain wouldn't choose his friends! It's a shame that you don't have Clement Nott's brains or skill on a broom and on the pitch. You'll drive Slytherin into the ground for sure."

Uh oh.

Severus felt the tension in the air thicken as the boy said those last sentences. Rabastan Lestrange was not a person to insult, especially his choices and comparing him to Clement Nott was absolutely deadly.

"He flew better that you!" Rabastan hissed. "Now leave or I will make you!"

Severus felt a chill go down his spine. Rabastan had a very, very, dangerous glint in his eye. He wouldn't really use his wand on a fourth year? Severus thought back and his fear increased. Of course he would. Rabastan Lestrange was on par with his sister-in-law Bellatrix. He always got his way. That was why he'd still been in Voldemort's good graces while Bella, Rodolphus and Lucius had been cast aside.

Severus drew his own wand silently, ready to intervene, waiting for Rabastan to strike the other boy down.

"Rab," Lucius said, walking up to his friend. "Relax."

"I will not relax! I'll skin him alive!" Rabastan snarled. He pointed his wand at the fourth year boy. He opened his mouth and was about to curse the boy when Lucius knocked Lestrange's arm down.

"Relax!" Lucius spat again. Severus narrowed his eyes. He saw the unspoken communication between the two older boys that everyone else seemed to miss. "Thorne, you'd better leave." Lucius said coldly to the fourth year.

The boy didn't need to be told twice, apparently even he was smart enough to realize he was now wading in deep waters.

"Son of a bitch," Rabastan muttered. He stowed his wand back into his pocket and glared at the small number of the Slytherins that remained after the incident. Rabastan had definitely cleared Thorne away but he'd also cleared away any other potential players. "You're still here?"

A few people nodded.

"Then get your arses in the air and fly!" Rabastan snarled, looking completely rabid and releasing the snitch at the same time.

Severus glanced at Evan. "That was weird." He said slowly, wondering what his friend thought.

"I can't believe Professor Slughorn made Lestrange the Captain," Evan scowled. "I know I wouldn't."

"Lestrange is the best player from last year's team. He won the Quidditch Cup for us last year," Severus pointed out. "Would you rather have Lucius Malfoy be Captain?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Evan said dully. "Malfoy's a git but he's not like Lestrange who is just plain cruel."

Severus felt a prickle in the back of his mind. The fourth year boy was fine, so why was he so worried?

XXXXXXXXXX

His answer came four days later. A fourth year Slytherin boy named David Thorne was found unconscious in his dormitory with his magical core draining away. Immediately rushed to St. Mungo's, he was the topic of discussion.

"They say he ate something poisonous and it made his body shut down!"

"That's not what I heard!" a girl exclaimed. "I heard he was trying to commit suicide!"

"Really? I swear I thought he was turning into a vampire!"

Severus listened to the first year girls in his own house gossip about the tragedy of David Thorne. He rolled his eyes. They were incredibly stupid. Someone had cursed Thorne. And after hearing about it from what Slughorn and Dumbledore were saying in the corridor earlier that day, Severus was almost certain that _Abiit Aeternum_, a curse that the Voldemort himself had created, was somehow involved.

That was a problem.

Voldemort had created his certain curse and only he knew how to end it and of course, no one had ever been stupid enough to ask.

Severus had seen the curse many times.

The spell would slowly drain the magical core and within a week or so, the victim would die. It was rather painless as the victim would just fall weak and it was also hard to trace because depending on the strength and size of the magical core, it could take a while to fully kick in, making it so it was hard to know who cast it on the person.

He watched Rabastan Lestrange from where he sat at the Slytherin table. He was positive that the sixth year boy had something to do with Thorne's current state.

"It's such a shame this happened to him," Lestrange said regretfully to his fellow sixth years, shaking his head. "He was a very talented Quidditch player. I mean, I never liked him, but to hear he's in critical condition…."

And yet, Severus still knew that Lestrange had something to do with the death of the fourth year boy. Lestrange's act might fool everyone else but Severus knew better. He knew just how cunning and clever this boy could be and if he had Voldemort on his side, whispering his ideas, then no one was safe. Feeling slightly reluctant to do so, Severus resigned himself to the fact that the only thing left to do was to tell Dumbledore.

His thoughts were pushed aside when he saw a large owl glide to the table with a large package.

"Laurent!" Severus greeted the bird, running a finger though the feathers. "Thanks."

Laurent hooted cheerfully and took off again with the other owls.

"Oh!" Evan said, "It's your stuff, isn't it? I didn't think it was coming until later next week!"

"Well, I marked the box that said 'quick delivery.'" Severus grinned. He felt like a Malfoy paying that extra money but it was worth it for the new clothes. He opened the package and ran his hand over the new material.

"You picked some good ones." Evan mumbled, trying to give Severus's new clothes a compliment. "I wish I had gotten that."

Severus smirked slightly and glanced over at Evan. "You realize that you're wearing the exact same thing, right?"

Evan blushed. "Oh…right."

"I appreciate the effort," Severus found himself replying with a hint of a smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus waited in the corridor that led directly to the Headmaster's office. He checked his watch. At exactly two-thirty, Dumbledore would be heading up this said corridor to his office to have his afternoon tea and review some paperwork.

And he wasn't disappointed. Dumbledore turned the corner.

"Good day, Professor," Severus greeted him.

"Mr. Snape. What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes probing Severus's black ones.

Severus arranged his face into a perfect mask of indifference and brought his Occlumency shields up higher. He really did not want to talk to Dumbledore, especially about Rabastan Lestrange, the impending death of David Thorne and Voldemort. In fact, Dumbledore was the last man he'd ever want to talk with about anything. He was manipulative, calculative and cold-hearted—as shown with the recent hiring of Professor Barrick.

"I would like to talk to you about David Thorne…sir," Severus said, adding a belated 'sir' on as an afterthought.

"I see. Shall we move the conversation somewhere else then?" Dumbledore suggested, gesturing to the doorway to his office. "It's not always a good idea to discuss such topics in a corridor that might have listening ears."

"Of course not," Severus agreed slowly.

"_Fruit jellies_." Dumbledore said and the gargoyle jumped aside. "After you." Severus scoffed mentally. Dumbledore and his stupid muggle candy! Too predictable…

Severus walked into the office that he had become so used to seeing almost every day for the past seventeen years. Fawkes stood proudly off to one side, the portraits were all snoozing and snoring loudly, and all of Dumbledore's trinkets were sitting on display on the shelves and desk. Nothing had changed. Absolutely nothing.

Without waiting to be asked, Severus took a seat in the chair in front of the large desk and waited until Dumbledore addressed him.

"David Thorne, I believe, was the topic you wished to talk about?" Dumbledore initiated.

Severus hesitated slightly, "I know who cursed David Thorne."

Dumbledore didn't react but simply examined the student in front of him.

"Rabastan Lestrange. I know they got into a fight a few days ago on the Quidditch pitch," Severus went on, "And I know Lestrange doesn't like being ridiculed. And I also know that he's had contact with Voldemort. I also know the curse he used. It's called _Abiit Aeternum. _It's untraceable and will eventually kill the victim. It's a newly created spell and it weakens the magical core._"_ He mentally kicked himself. He'd almost mentioned that Voldemort created the spell. Dumbledore would become too curious about how he was privy to that sort of information.

"Do you have any evidence against Mr. Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Did he have any solid evidence? He'd never actually _seen_ the Dark Mark on his forearm…he'd seen Nott's but not his and Rabastan made hints about it, but hadn't ever made any statements about being in the circle with Voldemort. He realized the he didn't have any solid, factual proof other than his intuition and past knowledge for the boy.

Feeling like a fool, Severus shook his head, "No."

"These are very serious charges against Rabastan Lestrange," Dumbledore warned him and Severus bristled slightly. If this wasn't serious, he wouldn't be here! "And yet, you are certain of what you're saying?"

"Yes," Severus answered. "I am."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I will look into it."

"Of course," Severus muttered, feeling like a completely idiot now that he realized her didn't have any proof of what he was saying.

Maybe he was counting on Dumbledore taking his word on his intuition like he'd always done in the past. If he had said something like this before to Dumbledore, the man would've instantly believed him.

Severus mentally kicked himself. This was a new world; he had to stop thinking like he was in the past. He excused himself and hurried from the room. Goddamn that professor! He cursed.

"Severus?"

He spun around to face the Headmaster.

"Thank you for confirming my suspicions about the curse."

Severus stared at the elder man and wondered, not for the first time, what was going on in his brilliant mind. He gave a slight nod. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily ran a hand over his arm. "These are really, really nice." She said. They were hanging out in an abandoned classroom. The weather was becoming wetter and colder as the season drove deeper into the fall and closer to winter.

"Thank you," Severus said.

"Caroline's been hanging around Sirius Black a lot lately," Lily said quietly. "I think she really likes him."

"Sure she does," Severus scoffed. "She's twelve, meaning what she feels isn't real. She'll get over him once she finds out he doesn't like her back."

"He might," Lily replied, a vague look in her eyes. "Black isn't that bad. He's just really had a bad home life, or that's what Remus says anyways. And I know you don't like them, but these past few weeks they've been really quiet. They haven't been their big headed selves in a while…."

Severus took in the new information. It seemed that Remus had told Potter and Black. It also seemed that Potter and Black were maturing faster in this life than the other. _Thank Merlin!_ He cheered mentally.

"Severus Snape."

Severus turned his head. He cursed. He really didn't want to deal with this boy right now.

"Lestrange," Severus drawled, standing up and stepping away from Lily but still standing between her and Rabastan. He could feel an imminent fight between him and the other Slytherin judging from the way Lestrange's anger was radiating off of him. Severus bit the inside of his cheek. He really didn't want to drag Lily into this. He touched his wand, waiting for Rabastan Lestrange to curse him.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. It took a while to decide if I should go down this path or not (I guess I am now) and life definitely got in the way. I'm sorry again! I hope this chapter wasn't too bad! **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Everything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling!

Thank to everyone who was kind enough to drop a review!

"I know it was you." Lestrange said neutrally though his eyes flashing dangerously. Severus saw Lestrange's fingers twitch for his wand, but he didn't grab it. His eyes flickered to Lily and immediately picked up on her confusion. Not knowing what Lestrange was going to do, Severus murmured quietly just to her, "I'll meet you in the library in ten minutes?"

Lily hesitated. "Sev…"

Severus bit his tongue and exhaled before uttering a quiet, "Please?"

Caught off guard, Lily blinked and nodded. "Yeah, sure. See you later."

Severus watched her leave the room. After she left, he took out his wand and quickly brought up a few privacy spells. Making sure that his spells were solid, he turned to Lestrange who'd been watching him with concealed fascination. "And what do you know?" he asked.

"Well, I know you don't trust me and Lucius after you saw Nott's Dark Mark last year. I know you went to Dumbledore and that's why he came after me today and interrogated me. You think I cursed Thorne."

"You're being absurd," Severus responded evenly. "I haven't even spoken to Dumbledore."

"_You're_ being absurd." Lestrange sneered back at him. "I know you talked to him."

"Lestrange," Severus stared at the other boy before saying his words slowly and enunciating them clearly. He was a master at lying. He fluffed up with pride on the inside. If there was one thing besides potions that he was good at, it was deceiving people from the truth. "I really didn't talk to Dumbledore and I don't think you cursed Thorne."

There was a long pause as Lestrange absorbed the new words.

"Oh, okay. That's good then. Because I didn't curse him." Lestrange frowned slightly. "I don't know why everyone thinks I went after him. Even Lucius thinks I did but I didn't. I mean, I guess I can see why. I lost my cool but I didn't curse him."

Severus started. _What?_ This wasn't adding up. Lucius would definitely know if Rabastan hexed Thorne and if he thought Rabastan hexed Thorne then he probably had…except his Legilimency skills were telling him differently.

Rabastan was clearly telling the truth. He didn't curse Thorne.

"Then who did?" Severus wondered out loud before he could stop himself.

"How would I know?" Lestrange replied his tone becoming slightly colder as he picked up the accusation in the tone. "I don't follow Thorne around. All I know is since I snapped at Thorne on the pitch the other day, everyone thinks I hurt him."

"And you really didn't?" Severus clarified.

"No!" Lestrange snapped. "I didn't! I'm getting accused for no reason! I swear, just because I'm Slytherin and pure-blood, Dumbledore thinks the worst of me."

"Oh…ah…" Severus stopped. He was completely at a loss for words. He had really believed that Rabastan had something to do with it. But now that he was face to face with the older boy, he could see that it was not the case. He had been wrong. He responded carefully. "I think Dumbledore suspects you because of your ties to Nott and his ties to Lord Voldemort."

Rabastan blinked at him and his lips curved into a small smile. "'Ties to Nott and his ties to Lord Voldemort.'" He repeated. "Dumbledore doesn't know anything. He thinks just because we're Slytherins, we've already got our name down to serve him."

"You don't?" Severus raised an eyebrow skeptically. There was a long pause and Rabastan frowned and shook his head.

"Perhaps. But I haven't promised him anything." Rabastan gave Severus a small smirk. Severus didn't acknowledge this and Rabastan's smirk grew wider. "Sorry I messed up your moment with the redhead girl."

"We were hardly having a moment," Severus muttered.

Rabastan's smirk grew wider. "Whatever you say." Then he left without another word, leaving Severus slightly dumbfounded and the privacy spells broken. Rabastan didn't curse Thorne but yet, he had a foot in Voldemort's world. He shook his head, determined to find out the truth. He was wrong and there was no way in hell he was going to leave without the truth now.

"Sev, what are we doing down here?"

"I'm trying to find out the truth. If there's any place at Hogwarts where I'll learn it, it'll be down here." Severus said calmly for what felt like the millionth time. "Rabastan said he didn't curse Thorne but I someone had to have cursed him. People don't just fall ill like that out of nowhere. It's not a coincidence that he got into a fight with Slytherins and then ended up at his deathbed."

"Sev," Lily protested. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would a Slytherin hurt another Slytherin? I mean, your House just kind of stays together and fights with everyone else not each other."

"Yes, that is what Slytherin normally does," Severus concurred. "But we when there's a black sheep, we kill it—example?—Thorne."

Lily went silent. It had been two days since his talk with Lestrange and Severus was still feeling an uncomfortable nudge in his side warning him. He'd told Lily everything that evening of this talk with Rabastan, knowing she'd want to know what was going on.

The two continued to sneak through the dungeons to where the refurnished room for the older Slytherins was. Severus and Lily were, of course, taking the longer route around the labyrinth-like dungeon corridors than was necessary but Severus wanted to keep his cover—he didn't want anyone to realize he was there. Even though he said the room was for all the upperclassmen, the room really only belonged to Lucius and his friends who had paid for refurnish the dirty abandoned classroom. _Rich snots! _ He thought.

It was nearly seven at night and Severus knew the older boys would be there. Repetition and habituation were weaknesses.

And sure enough, as they turned the last corner, he heard muffled voices. Casting a spell, which allowed him to hear everything in the room as long as he held his wand to his ear, he began to eavesdrop.

"— see Elena Graham today? She looked like a puffy—"

Severus didn't continue listening to that conversation wishing he had those Weasley ear-things that helped heart through doors and rooms. Too bad they weren't invented yet. They were definitely easier than the spell he was using. He searched again for a relevant conversation. Topics like girls, food, family and Quidditch were popular. It wasn't for a while until he heard something that pertained to him.

He also found out which Slytherins were in that room. Milton Hayes, Joseph Bole, Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"– finish that essay for potions?"

"Haven't even started it. It's not due until Friday." And voice responded.

"You could always pay for that Snape boy to do it for you," someone said lazily, suggesting there was alcohol in the room.

Snape scoffed mentally at that idea. _Yeah, right!_ He glanced over at Lily to see her giving him a challenging look as if to say "if you take that offer, I'll kill you." He smirked at Lily and her facial expressions. He returned the look that told her he wouldn't accept the money or do the homework.

"Or you could just do it yourself, Hayes, or are you too stupid to?" a voice—female this time—sneered. Severus was caught off-guard by her voice. He had sworn that it was only those four in the room. He hadn't counted for her.

"Relax, Narcissa," Hayes nearly slurred. "I was only joking but you can't deny it. He's a smart one."

Severus tensed slightly, bracing himself for whatever they were going to say about him and what lies they were about to tell and what rumors were about to spread.

"He's only a second year and he knows things he shouldn't. It's unnatural." Joseph Bole said.

"That's why The Lord is interested in him. He's a smart one." Lucius acknowledged, repeating Hayes words from before. "He's gifted."

"A gifted half-blood, the w-world should be so proud," Hayes mumbled.

"Well, he does have a Prince lineage," Narcissa pointed out, her voice turning incredibly icy. "Even if he's a half-blood."

"Speaking of, 'that half-blood,' how did that talk go? Is he still on our—oh sorry, I meant—your tail?" Bole asked.

"He put up some sort of privacy spell around us when he was talking. I felt it break when I left and it wasn't a weak little ward, it was a strong, heavy one." Rabastan paused. "He thinks we're connected to Lord Voldemort. So no. I wasn't able to dissuade him."

There was a short silence and Severus and Lily held their breaths, afraid that they'd be heard if they took a breath. Severus mentally cheered. He'd been right. Something _was_ going on here.

"He is a smart one," Lucius said dryly after the silence had ended, restating his earlier words. "What did you say?"

"I might've hinted I know him and I've talked to him," Rabastan said. "And despite what he says, he did talk to Dumbledore and he thinks I cursed Thorne."

"Which you basically did," Bole grunted.

"He's right." Lucius said quietly. "You still played a part."

Severus pressed his ear closer to his wand, desperate not to miss a single word. He felt Lily shift nervously and the two of them shared a look with each other. _You were right, _Lily mouthed to him. Severus bit his tongue.

"Shhh!" Rabastan snapped. "I didn't do anything! I merely said—"

"The wrong thing to the wrong person," Lucius interrupted.

"Doesn't matter now." Narcissa interjected. "Severus can think whatever he wants to. He won't have any proof. None of us cursed Thorne. End of story. The subject should be dropped before we start making ourselves look obvious. End of story."

Severus grit his teeth. He wanted to kick Narcissa out of the room. She always seemed to be the reasonable one with a brain in her head. And right now she was the reason why he wouldn't get any more information.

The room was quiet again and without warning the door sprung open. Severus quickly disabled the spell, grabbed Lily's hand and dashed away from the room's door and out of sight before Narcissa could see him.

He heard her shoes fading away on the cobbled stones towards the Slytherin dormitories. From the opened door he heard Bole speak.

"I think I'm also going to head back to the dorm. I'll take Hayes back. See you later."

A drunk Hayes and an annoyed Bole trudged out of the room and back to the Slytherin dorm. Severus waited until they were far away until he dared to listen into Rabastan and Lucius's conversation without getting caught.

"—idiot!" Lucius hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"They already know!" Rabastan snarled.

"And if you keep talking about it then _everyone_ will know!" Lucius snapped furiously. "So shut up!"

"I don't understand why everyone thinks this is _my fault_. You said just as much to 'Dolph as I did." Rabastan grumbled underneath his breath so quietly that Severus wouldn't have heard it unless Lily hadn't gasped and mouthed "Dolph" to him.

Dolph. Finally. A name. Severus felt a savage triumph.

"Shut up!" Lucius exploded, losing his composure. "You _have_ to stop talking about this! How stupid are you?"

"You do not tell me what to do, Malfoy," Rabastan spat. "_He_ did not put you in charge!"

"_He_ wouldn't have put _you_ in charge if He knew what a mess you'd make," Lucius countered.

"I am not making a mess out of this!"

"Keep your voice down!" Lucius hissed. "If you haven't noticed, you've already attracted the attention of Snape. Maybe you weren't paying attention but he's a very capable wizard. Therefore, you should be _extra_ careful not to arouse suspicion. You are failing. You are making a mess out of this. You had a simple job: _keep your head down_ and you couldn't even do that!"

"Oh yeah," Rabastan replied snidely. "And how's _your_ job going? Last time I checked, you hadn't even started it."

"My job is going fine," Lucius replied tightly. "And I'll be talking to Him later this week about it."

There was a long silence.

"I'm not talking with you about this. I'm going back to the dorm." Rabastan muttered furiously and burst from the room and stormed back to the Slytherin dorm. Severus waited with Lily until Lucius had finished putting a few charms on the room to lock it, hide it and secure it and headed back himself.

Finally, when both of them decided it was safe, they breathed. Severus worked on calming himself. He hadn't realized he was trembling and that his heart was beating faster than ever.

"We didn't get caught," Lily said with relief. "There were so many times I thought we were going to get caught."

"Yeah," Severus agreed.

"Do you know who this 'Dolph' person is?"

"It's a nickname," Severus answered. "His real name's Rodolphus Lestrange, brother of Rabastan. He's married to Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister."

"Huh," Lily commented. "Small world."

"In the pure-blood world it is," Severus muttered, still thinking about what he'd heard from Rabastan and Lucius. "There's all that inbreeding and exclusiveness."

"Speaking of pure-bloods, you lied to me," Lily mumbled.

Taken aback Severus moved back to look at her. He blinked in confusion. "What? When have I ever lied to you?"

"I asked if it mattered being muggle-born and you said no." Lily sniffed. "You lied though. It does matter. Blood matters."

"What?" Severus said in surprise again. "It doesn't matter! Being muggle-born is no different that being a pure-blood."

"No, Severus, people still care." Lily mumbled softly.

"No, _some_ people still care," Severus corrected his voice becoming stern. "Lucius, Rabastan, these Slytherins, they're from ancient families and they have traditions—"

"So I'm ruining the tradition?" Lily wailed.

"No!" Severus quickly said. "The traditions they have are old and out of date. Cousins shouldn't marry cousins but in _their_ world it's still okay. Listen to me, Lily. Very few people, compared the whole Wizarding community, believe in what Voldemort believes in. Very few people care about blood ties. It doesn't matter."

"You say blood doesn't matter but V-Voldemort has dedicated his life to blood purity." Lily wept.

Severus was at a loss. Where the heck did this come from? She was in Gryffindor, not Slytherin. She was surrounded by people who didn't care about blood purity…the only reason why she'd care about blood purity would be if she cared about Severus's friends' approval…which would mean she cared about Severus's approval.

"Voldemort's crazy," Severus said instead, praying it'd help. "His ideologies are aimed for crazy people who live in the past millennia. Blood really doesn't matter, Lily, not to me. You're top of the class and you're muggle-born. You're a very smart and very talented witch. You don't see anyone else worried about it? No one in Gryffindor cares and no one in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw cares either. And you want to know something? There are some Slytherins that don't care either."

"Sure," Lily rejected.

"No seriously," Severus insisted. "There are even some muggle-born Slytherins. Really, the whole idea is absurd. Don't listen to it."

He put his arm around her and let her lean against him. _I love you so much, please don't cry._

They sat like that, Severus holding Lily in a protective manner while she collected herself, for a while on the damp dungeon floor. It had already been late when Lucius and Rabastan had left and they'd been sitting there for a while.

"I'm sorry for being stupid," Lily said quietly.

"You're not stupid." Severus gripped Lily's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. _I love you_ he thought. 


End file.
